Mass Effect: Invasion of the Reapers
by beta111
Summary: The brother of John Shepard first human spectre and savior of the citadel is nothing more than your average guy. Until he learned of his brother's fate
1. Chapter 1: The fate of John Shepard

The name's David Shepard. I serve onboard the SSV Hastings which is the Frigate that the now Captain Anderson had removed five of her crew. I served as one of the grunts within the crew. Basically I sat at a computer and monitored my station. My particular station that I monitor is the heat sinks within the core. I won't bore you with the details but if it weren't for me this ships engines would blow in less than three minutes. I had a buzz cut for my brown hair and had dark brown eyes. I wore the usual alliance navy attire while on duty which is a blue shirt with blue pants. The blue shirt had long sleeves but it was too damn hot on this ship so everyone just rolled their sleeves up. Captain Balliard was the captain of the ship as you could probably tell by the title. He sat in a chair in the middle of the bridge while us grunts worked on computers around him and the pilot sat in front of the chair with the window right before him.

It started out as a normal day. Everyone was back to normal after a couple of months of cheering that the geth invasion of the citadel was over. I sighed quietly to myself as the heat readings remained within the green zone.

"Yes sir." Captain Balliard responded to his superior who had contacted him on his communications earpiece.

"Halsey! Plot new course to the citadel!" The captain barked to our pilot Halsey.

"Yes sir!" He replied. _The citadel? We don't have shore leave scheduled for at least a year. _This was indeed strange the only reason we'd be going to the citadel is if it was under attack and after the geth were beaten back I really doubt anyone would attack the citadel.

"Shepard!" I blinked back to reality.

"Yes sir?" I asked looking at my monitor.

"Heat report?" He asked as I looked at the readings.

"Green across the board sir." He never said anything back once he asked you a question he expected you to answer and not be required to say anything further unless it's to criticize you.

I typed on the holo keyboard. There was a quiet hiss as heat was vented from the core to space. The heat on the chart drained down. And this was my job. Sit here for at least twelve hours until I was relieved by my bunkmate. He slept in the bed then once my shift was over I went in to wake him up and he'd go man my post. It worked well but this job was just...boring. I always felt that I should be doing something more.

I wish I could do what my brother did. He was the famous one. Commander John Sheperd, first human specter and the pride of the family. Meanwhile his brother is sitting on a ship watching heat readings. I sighed silently. I got the ass end of the gene pool it would seem.

The ship shook as we dropped out of warp. Everyone looked out the window as we passed through the nebula until finally we saw the citadel glowing brilliantly. It was covered in lights from the city and ships all over, it was beautiful.

"Captain! We're now requesting permission to dock with citadel station sir!" Halsey reported. We all wanted to ask just why we were here but we knew better. From what I could tell of the captain he didn't want to be here at all. He seemed to do a bad job of hiding it too.

"Sir! Now flying to docking bay 15!" We started flying towards the citadel as traffic zoomed past us. _Wow! Amazing! _Believe it or not after floating through empty space for a year and being lucky just to see a gas giant makes seeing this pretty damn amazing. Once we were in the docking bay the ship shuddered as the magnetic clamps clamped onto the wings and held us. There was a click as the captain turned on the intercom.

_"All crewmembers are to remain at your posts. Shore leave is not granted!" _He shut it off as everyone sighed quietly so he didn't hear. I could feel the air got heavier.

The captain stood up and began walking towards the airlock to the left of my console.

"Shepard! With me!" He ordered as I jumped up saluting and followed him. We got to the second door as the one behind us closed. The one before us opened and I followed the captain as he walked outside onto the citadel.

The first step I took the air hit me like a wall. I took a deep breath. This was the first mildly fresh air I'd breathed in years.

"Sheperd!" Captain ordered as I jumped and ran into the elevator beside him. He pressed the button as the door closed behind us and we began our decent. It was a long and quiet ride as halfway down the news chimed on.

"This just in breaking news! Reapers fact? Or fiction? Catch the report lead by Emily Wong tonight at ten!"

The elevator came to a stop as the door slid open and we stepped out. We were inside of c-sec with cops everywhere.

"Where is that little..." Captain muttered as suddenly the elevator in front of us opened up. Captain Anderson walked out with two Alliance soldiers beside him. My eyes went wide as I saluted. He walked up to us and nodded. I stood at ease.

"Captain Anderson. Or is it Councilor Anderson?" Balliard growled.

"It's _Councilor _now. Is this him?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes Councilor Anderson. Now if you don't mind I have a ship to lead." He growled and walked back into the elevator leaving me there baffled.

"Sheperd." I heard Captain Balliard behind me. I turned as he stared me right in the eyes.

"You've been removed from my crew. Once Anderson's finished come clean out your locker. I don't have time to waste so make it quick." I stood there with wide eyes as the door closed and the elevator began to ascend.

"I know you may not like it but trust me this is for the best." I turned to Anderson.

"The best? Sir I was just basically disowned by my family." He nodded.

"I understand son but trust me, it'll get better later but first..." He took a moment.

"You were the brother of Commander John Sheperd?" I narrowed my eyes at his word choice.

"I _am _the brother of Commander John Sheperd of the SSV Normandy sir." He sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this..." He brought his hands from his back and handed me a folded alliance flag with a medal of honor. I slowly reached out and grabbed the flag then the medal and looked at it closely. 'For rising above and beyond the call of duty we award this medal of honor to Commander John Sheperd' was engraved on it. My knees gave way as I dropped down on them staring at the medal.

"My...My brother is...dead?" I whispered as my eyes began to fill up with tears so my vision blurred.

"We don't know. His ship was brought down and crashed on the planet Alchera while he was investigating missing ships. We...couldn't find the body or his tags. We did however find this." I looked up as he held out a black glove. I took it shakily.

"Th...This is all that's left of him?" Tears fell down my face.

"I know this is difficult. You can get your things off the ship and come to my office. I have some news that may help you." He said patting me on the shoulder as I nodded holding the three items close curled on the ground.

I stood up at last wiping my eyes and taking the elevator up. I took deep breaths as the elevator went up and up. Once it reached the top I stepped out with a sigh.

"This is ridiculous!" I heard an accented voice that sounded slightly electronic. I looked up and saw a c-sec officer who was blocking a female quarian. She had the regular female quarian wear with black cloth and white armor.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" I asked walking over. The officer looked over.

"Not at all just this quarian stole my omni tool glove right out of my pocket. I looked at his back pocket and nodded.

"Do you mean that?" He looked down and cursed quietly.

"Well she could have. I'm letting you off with a warning quarian watch yours-" I sat my stuff down and pushed him to face me then grabbed his collar dragging him close to my face as I glared.

"What the hell's wrong with you? She's proven innocent and you say she _could _have stolen it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Unless you wanna be charged with assaulting an officer you'll release me." I let him go glaring as he dusted his shirt off.

"If you're gonna charge me with something I better give you a reason!" I yelled and punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground unconscious. I picked up my stuff and looked at the quarian.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked down at him then me.

"I...Yes...Thank you." I nodded.

"Are you always hassled like this?" I asked as she rubbed her face plate.

"Yeah quarians aren't necessarily welcomed here." I sighed shaking my head.

"That's bullshit. Well listen if people treat you differently because you're a quarian wait here for a minute and I'll accompany you to where you're going. I guarantee you won't have any problems." She thought a moment.

"Well...I wouldn't want to impose and I-" I cut her off.

"It's alright I insist." I said with a smile.

"I...Thank you...Not many people would do this for a quarian." She said quietly as though she were embarrassed.

"It's not a problem and I don't get a chance to talk to people much. Just wait here I'll be right back." She slowly nodded as I went inside the ship.

The crew was dead silent and stared as I went past. I held my breath for fear that if I breathed they would hear. I reached my locker and cleared out my formal wear and pistol. I looked at the holo-pic on the door of John. I sighed and grabbed it. I closed the door and looked down at John's glove. It was completely undamaged. I slipped it on as suddenly an omni tool covered my forearm. _This was his omni tool! It should have recordings of what he was doing! _I was about to look through it when I remembered the quarian. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked outside.

The moment I walked out the clamps released the ship. I walked over to the quarian as she waved. I waved back then turned and watched as my family had zoomed off to the stars leaving me behind.

"They left you behind?" She asked as I slowly nodded.

"I...understand. I am on a pilgrimage I didn't even want to go on. I was kicked out from my home to find something of worth to the fleet then find a new ship to live on..." She said looking down. I put my hand on her shoulder as she looked up.

"Hey we both got thrown out maybe we can get our own ship." I said laughing. She chuckled.

"At least then I wouldn't have to worry about finding some place to go." I thought a moment.

"Speaking of which where are you planning to go?" She shrugged.

"I have no clue where to start looking to be honest." I began walking to the elevator as she walked beside me.

"Well I'm heading to councilor Anderson's office. You can come with if you want." She looked down and twiddled her fingers as I pressed the button.

"We...Well I wouldn't want to impose on either of you and-" I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." She slowly nodded.

"Well...alright then." She looked up as I smiled. I faced forward as her glowing white eyes had studied me carefully.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked looking over. She shook her head back to reality.

"No it's just...you humans are so strange. You're all so very different and...unpredictable." I chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Talk to three humans and you'll meet six kinds of people."

The quarian and I stood outside of Councilor Anderson's office as I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"No I refuse! The last-" The hologram of the turian councilor suddenly stopped as he looked over at the doorway. The other councilors did the same.

"Ah David! Come in." Councilor Anderson welcomed as I nodded and walked in. I looked back and saw the quarian wasn't coming.

"Come on." I waved. She slowly began walking in. The moment the council saw her the air got five times heavier. I could feel the glares piercing through her as she looked down to avoid their cruel stares.

"So this is the human, councilor?" The salarian representative questioned as I stood beside Anderson facing the three holograms of the turian which stood on the left, the asari who was in the middle, and the salarian which was on the right end. The quarian went and sat at the table of to the side.

"Yes this is him." The three looked me over as the turian scoffed.

"Yet another human is put up for spectreship when humanity shouldn't even be eligible for a spot on the council." I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the turian.

"We earned that spot! We earned having a spectre as well! It was a turian that betrayed the council and attacked the citadel and it was a human who beat him and saved your asses!" The turian clicked his mandibles.

"You humans and your tempers. Are we really going to accept someone whose as hot headed as Sheperd? And besides he isn't even a soldier!" I growled.

"My brother saved your scaly asses you should be worshipping him! And I _am _a soldier who serves the alliance I just…do it by monitering heat readings." I sighed. "Enough!" The asari councilor stepped in. "John Shepard is not the subject of this meeting or David Shepard's combat training." The turian grunted looking to the side as I stood up straight. "Now Shepard. You have been suggested for spectrehood and vouched for do you accept this role?" The asari asked. I thought a moment. "Um, who exactly vouched for me?"

The door to Anderson's office opened up as we looked over.

"I did." A tall turian walked in. He wore black and blue armor and had a dark red skin with a white tattoo which was around his eyes. His nostrils (all six of them) flared as he showed his distaste of the smell in the air.

"Never much liked artificial air." He explained.

"And you are?" I asked as he looked to me and began walking over.

"Commander Vyrnnus. At least I _was _a commander." My eyes widened as I remembered that name.

"You were the teacher at Jump Zero!" I exclaimed as he nodded.

"Yeah a whole big shitstorm that was. One of the damn kids nearly broke my neck! I taught him well it seems." I blinked.

"But I thought you did die though that's why the whole place was shut down." He shook his head.

"No they just wanted an excuse to shut the place down I think, the turians that is. I was stripped of my rank and place in the military and practically exiled from my own home." He explained while shaking his head.

"And that's why I'm wondering what you're doing here Vyrnnus. And also why his recommendation means anything to this council. Furthermore once again Shepard has no combat experience!" The turian councilor growled looking to the asari councilor.

"Vyrnnus has been inducted into the spectres and has also recommended Shepard here. Also once again his combat service is not in question." The asari explained looking to the turian councilor.

"The spectres? Why was I not alerted to this?" The turian councilor yelled.

"We may settle this matter a different time councilors. David Shepard do you accept this role in the spectres?" The salarian councilor asked as I looked down a moment thinking.

I finally stepped forward.

"It's not like I'm ungrateful for this opportunity but…he's right why am I being drafted for the spectres? You could pick from so many others." I said shaking my head. _Something's really not adding up. _

"Shepard humanity _needs _another hero. And seeing how you're the closest to John we have…" I shook my head.

"So you're recruiting me because I'm related to John? That's your reason? Something's not adding up here councilers." The turian narrowed his eyes.

"If you do not wish the position Shepard I will gladly deny entry." He said almost too eager.

"I…I'll take it but there has to be something you're all not telling me." They nodded.

"Your concern is noted Shepard. But on behalf of the council I welcome you to the spectres. Since we have other matters to attend to Councilor Anderson shall explain your mission good luck." The holograms flickered and died as I turned to Anderson.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile as I shook his hand.

"Thank you sir...But please at least give me a hint of why I was suggested? There are so man more candidates." He shook his head.

"Just Anderson. You're above military rank now. And as for that…well you'll just have to trust the council." I looked down.

"Shepard?" He asked.

"Si...Anderson I...my entire life I've always been below somebody. My brother, my boot camp sergeant, my captain. But now..." Anderson patted my shoulder.

"I understand it's quite a thing to get used to it all. I'll give you some time before I give you your mission. You can rest here you and your...new companions. I have a matter to attend to so I'll be going now congratulations Shepard." He finished and walked out the door.

I went over to the balcony and leaned on the ledge. Vyrnnus walked over along with the quarian and leaned on separate sides of me.

"Vyrnnus, I thought you hated humans." I remarked. He was quiet a moment as he looked down.

"I did. Hell maybe I still do but during the war...it's not healthy for everyone to hate each other and expect a stab in the back. We need to trust each other and work together." I chuckled.

"Never thought I'd hear a turian say that. No offence." I added in quickly. He gave a light chuckle.

"None taken. Shepard, whatever's out there waiting for us, know this; I've got your back." I nodded.

"I've got yours Vyrnnus, no matter what we'll trust each other. We're all we've got." He nodded and walked off to the table at the other end of the room.

The quarian was silent.

"I never caught your name." I said looking over. She looked back.

"Me? I'm Lia'Vael nar Ulnay." I nodded.

"And I'm David Shepard." I said with a smile. She chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you." She walked over to the table where Vyrnnus sat and introduced herself.

I turned on John's omni tool and began looking through it. It had a running log of his entire time in the spectres starting from before he became one which was his mission on Eden Prime all the way to his final transmission. I scrolled to the first entry and pressed it. A holo screen popped up and bega to play. It was from the point of view of his visor from his helmet. **_"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up...something must have activated." There was a swoosh sound as the woman in white and pink armor was being drawn in towards the prothean beacon. John looked over and immediatly grabbed her and threw her aside. He was then lifted in the air and held in place. for a long while before it exploded and he laid on his back_**_. _I narrowed my eyes. _Why did it just hold him in midair? what was the point in doing that? _I pressed play and continued watching.


	2. Chapter 2: Normandy

The omni tool powered down as I watched through the logs for the third or fourth time.

"Your brother was very heroic." I heard Lia behind me. I solemnly nodded.

"He was a great man..." I said with a quiet sigh at the end.

"I detect a hint of jealousy in there." She said as she leaned against the ledge I was still standing by.

"Well...I don't know...I wish I could be half the man my brother was." I looked down at the many races walking down below.

"You are though." She tried to encourage but I scoffed in response.

"I haven't stopped the invasion of the geth or nuked a krogan breeding facility." She nodded.

"That's true but you saved a lone quarian from a big bad c-sec officer, you yelled at the council and defended your brother's good name, and to top all of that off you have become humanity's second spectre. Pretty good for a days work don't you think?" I smirked.

"Well when you put it like that I can't really complain." She nodded.

"Exactly so don't worry about what anyone thinks of you." I looked down at the trees with a hurricane of thoughts storming through my head.

"Thank you Lia, you're a very wise woman." She looked down.

"I...Thank you." I shrugged.

"Well it's true." She shook her head and looked up at me as I looked over.

"No, thank you for considering me for something more than just a scavenger or a nuisance." She said and turned as she began to walk away.

"Ofcourse I wouldn't think that Lia and if someone ever does think that at you just point me towards them and I'll take care of 'em." I said with a smile as she stopped and looked down.

"I might take you up with that." she said looking back. Even through her helmet I could tell she was smiling. Then she turned and walked over to the table.

"Shepard." I looked over at the public terminal within the office where Vyrnnus sat.

"What is it?" I asked walking over.

"You might wanna take a look at this." He said getting up. I took a seat and read the newsline of the article he had pulled up.

'Rumors afloat of Cerberus'. I read the first line in the article narrowing my eyes.

'It is rumored that the pro human terrorist cell "Cerberus" may have the body of Commander John Shepard of the Alliance and first human spectre. When questioned about this the Alliance representative Admiral Steven Hackett had merely said that no information could be given at this time, possibly indicating that they do indeed know the whereabouts of John Shepard. Throughout his career-'

I got up looking down at the ground rubbing my chin in thought. A frown burrowed into my face as I remembered Cerberus. My hand tightening into a fist as it slowly began to glow with a purple aura. The purple was beginning to slowly climb up my arm when I felt a hand on my shoulder. In a flash I realized the purple and contained it as I turned.

"You have a history with Cerberus don't you?" Vyrnnus asked as I looked down.

"I...No...Just stories." I said shaking my head as I began walking to the door.

"You're a bad liar Shepard." Vyrnnus said as I pressed the holographic button on the door. As it opened I saw Anderson standing there.

"Ah Shepard I was just coming to get you. Gather everyone up and come with me." He said and began to walk off. I looked back at Vyrnnus and Lia as I waved them on. The nodded and began to follow.

"Now Shepard do you know about the Normandy?" Anderson asked as we walked past the receptionist and began to walk towards the virtual guide.

"I know everything about the time John spent in the spectres...and Eden Prime." Anderson winced at the final words.

"Eden Prime was...not the best military operation." I nodded.

"What happened with the beacon?" I questioned as we walked down a flight of stairs and into an elevator with a sign above it that read 'to c-sec'. We got in and Anderson pushed the button.

"It was destroyed after John used it you saw it." He answered as we began to descend.

"Well yeah the giant pole that was structurally unsound but looking at it it seems obvious that the main control system's in the base." He stood in place a moment then turned to look at me.

"And just what are you suggesting?" I shrugged.

"Well I'd have to think it could still be salvaged just use the same material as the rest of it to repair the giant tower part and attach some wires and bingo." Anderson shook his head.

"It's not that simple. We don't even know what kind of material it is and even then none of our top scientists can attach wiring such as that." I nodded.

"Well there's the problem." He looked at me confused.

"You're using human scientists for it. A quarian could do it I bet and twice as well as a prothean even could." He thought a moment then looked at Lia.

"So you're suggesting you go to Eden Prime and recover the beacon like originally planned?" I nodded.

"That simple huh?" He asked rubbing his chin. The elevator stopped as the door opened and we stepped out. We walked over to the nearby elevator to the hangar as we got in and he pressed the button again but this time we ascended.

"Alright Shepard. Go to Eden Prime and recover the beacon. Study it and find out what materials you need then recover them, once you have them have Ms. Lia repair the beacon." Lia stepped forward.

"I never told you my name." I looked to her then Anderson as he smirked.

"I know as much as I need to and more. Comes with the job." The elevator stopped but the door remained closed. Anderson walked over to the button and pressed a small button below it. A holopad came to life as Anderson keyed a code. The elevator continued going up once more.

"Our stop is further up." He explained as I looked to the others. The shrugged.

"Shepard, as you know the Normandy was created by turian and humans working together." I nodded.

"What we didn't tell the newsreels is that we created another Normandy. The one after your brother's ship was attacked." I blinked.

"Hold on attacked?" He closed his eyes taking in a breath as I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell is being hidden from me what else do you know?" He shook his head.

"Some information even a spectre isn't authorized for." I growled curling my hands into fists.

"Does Cerberus have my brother?" He looked down a moment then back up.

"I'm afraid I'm not authorized to tell you." Rage built up within me.

"Shepard...I'm sorry but I can't tell you any of this but I can say this, I hear the weather on Alchera is awfully nice this time of year." The elevator stopped as the door opened. Anderson walked out as I hesitated a moment then followed him. We were walking down a long hallway with a door at the end.

"After your brother's ship was attacked we studied the old Normandy and made some...improvements." Anderson stopped at the door and began to key in another code.

"Like the paint job for one." The door opened as I winced from the bright lights shining within the hangar. We began walking out as I blinked, my eyes just beginning to adjust to the light. Then I saw it. What Anderson had stopped to admire and I admired right beside him. In front of me was a ship that looked like the original Normandy except painted entirely black (minus the NORMANDY painted white on the side) and also it being two times larger than the last one.

"Bigger isn't always better." I remarked imagining it's lack of maneuverability.

"Sometimes...it is." I looked to Anderson and saw what he was looking at. The two giant guns mounted on the front.

"Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic weapon. Or the Thanix cannon. It's a miniaturized version of Sovereign's weapon. The turians had been working vigorously after the attack on the citadel to mimic the technology and to be usable by frigates. You get to be our tester." Anderson explained as I smiled.

"Oh joy." I said with a chuckle.

"We've also given her better kinetic shields, heavier armor, and the usual GARDIAN defense lasers for those pesky little fighters." He began walking towards the back with a smile.

"This is my favorite feature." We stopped by the engines.

"See anything different?" I looked over and shook my head. He smiled.

"Studying the geth and Sovereigns advanced engines allowed us to make an engine that can go even faster than any vessel ever before. Hell if we really wanted to we might be able to go FTL without a relay. That'd completely destroy the ship though." I chuckled and nodded approvingly.

"Well Shepard...you know your mission. If you need me use your come terminal in the briefing room. Good luck." He said as I shook his hand I nodded and looked in the docking tunnel that connected the ship's airlock to the dock. I took a breath and took a step onto it. I felt anticipation building up.

"Oh and Shepard!" Anderson called. I looked over.

"We've moved your personal items to your quarters and I gave a little something extra!" He announced as I nodded. Then he turned and continued walking. I began walking towards the airlock as the other two followed behind me. We got to the airlock as the hull slid open revealing the airlock.

"Shall we captain?" Lia asked as I smiled.

"Let's get in there and meet our new crewmates." we stepped inside as I pushed the button beside the door. The hull and door behind us slid closed. _"Stand by shore party. Decontamination in progress." _An electric voice announced over the intercom as a scanner turned on going over us. A gas began to be vented in. Then at last the gas stopped and the door opened. I took a deep breath of the air and began walking in. I looked to the left and saw the cockpit then the right which was a walkway that lead to a wide open room in the back. I looked back to the other two.

"Any picks for quarters?" Lia stepped forward first.

"I would like to stay in the engine room if I may." I nodded.

"It'll be good to have you down there. Take a look at the Normandy and see if you can improve it at all." She nodded and walked off.

"Well...I guess I'll monitor the weapons systems. Calibrations and such." I nodded.

"Alright I'll talk to you later Vyrnnus. Good to have you with us." I said shaking his hand. He nodded.

"Likewise Captain." Then he walked off the way Lia went. I went into the cockpit. There were three consoles before me and two on both sides of me. The pilot sat in the middle typing on the console while the other four seats were empty. I cleared my throat as the typing stopped. The seat turned around and revealed a woman with black hair.

"Oh! Sorry...you're the new captain right?" I nodded.

"Then yeah sorry. Just get into it sometimes. Name's Luci, I'm the pilot of this ship." I thought a moment.

"Luci that sounds like it's short for something." She sighed.

"Yeah um...My full name's Lucifer Jennings. My parents aren't the brightest and couldn't decide between Lucy or Jennifer so they decided..." She trailed off.

"Lucifer?" I asked blinking in surprise as she nodded. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry but that's...hell that's the most uncommon name I've come across." She shook her head.

"How do you think flight school was? Hell with all they people I made laugh at that they might as well called _me _Joker rather than that Moreau kid. But hell I was the one person that could beat him at flying." She shrugged.

"Hold on, you beat Jeff Moreau, the greatest pilot in the Alliance at flying?" She held up her hand.

"Up up up! Greatest _known _pilot. I just haven't had my chance to shine." I shook my head as I walked over and leaned against the wall.

"If you're so great at piloting why aren't you at someone else's ship?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I'm piloting the most advanced ship in the Alliance so I can't be doing too badly." I nodded.

"That's true. Well It was nice meeting you...Luci." She nodded turning her chair around.

"Likewise Captain." I turned around and began walking down the long walkway.

On both sides consoles filled the hull with operators monitoring their stations. I looked over at the heat monitoring station and shivered thinking of the past. I walked down a few steps and looked up. There was a large projection of the galaxy with a staircase behind it that lead to an observation platform where I was to stand and pick where to go. The computers covered the walls over here as well along with consoles surrounding the projection in the middle of the room but these weren't computers they were buttons and screens on one solid line creating a border around the galaxy projection. I looked ahead and saw three doors. The one to my left was labeled 'MEDICAL BAY' in large white letters above the door. The right one was labeled 'ARMORY' also big white letters above the door. Then above the middle was 'ELEVATOR'. I walked around the map and pressed the holographic button on the door. It hissed open and I stepped inside. The door closed behind me as the voice from the airlock came on _'Which destination would you like to go to?' _I thought a moment. "Take me to deck two." The elevator began to descend then stopped as soon as it began.

The door hissed open and I stepped out. Before me was a big table where the crew ate. Currently three people sat there talking. Then beyond that was a walkway like the one on the deck above but rather than being lined with consoles it was lined with pods. At the end of the walkway was a door with white letters above that read 'GUNNERY STATION' to my right was a door labeled 'QUARTERS'. Then the right was labeled the same. I went around the table and into the gunnery station. Vyrnnus sat on some crates to the left staring at the ground. before me was a console with readings from the weapons and to the right was another console. Behind the console before me where the massive cannons which had been brought inside the ship after Anderson's demonstration.

"Vyrnnus?" I asked looking over at him. He looked up.

"Ah, Shepard come in." I walked inside as the door closed behind me.

"What're you up to?" I asked crossing my arms but not sternly. He let out a tired sigh.

"Just thinking back on my days in the military, and Jump Zero." I watched him as he appeared tired. "Are you alright?" I asked as he looked up.

"Heh, am I alright? I've served on the ship that bombed your people killing so many and here I am serving under you and you ask me if I'm alright...fate does seem to have a sense of humor." I chuckled.

"Now that I think about it you're right but hell none of that matters." He stood up.

"Doesn't it? Had we done that to the Asari they probably wouldn't ever let us on the citadel and just look at the Krogan." I shrugged.

"The Asari live longer than any other species so that leaves time to hold a grudge sure but they'd get over it eventually you just have to think about how shorter lived than them we are, and Krogan are Krogan they love a good fight so what's stopping them from looking for one with the Turians?" Vyrnnus chuckled.

"Shepard the Turians would've wiped out the humans before they know we were declaring war if you were one of us I think." I shrugged.

"I try." He nodded.

"Well I best get back to my duties. Don't wanna hold you here." I opened the door and walked back to the elevator.

"Take me to the engineering deck." The elevator began to descend for longer this time.

When the door opened up there was a wall before me and two ways around left and right. I walked left and turned again just to see the other pathway lead to the same point. I turned to see the giant glowing core of the ship with rings surrounding it and engineers on the deck before me monitoring it on the consoles. I saw Lia typing rapidly on the console directly in the middle. The head engineer just looked on dumbfounded.

"Hey Lia keeping busy?" I asked walking down on the deck. She finished up and turned.

"Shepard! This ship is incredible! They fit such a massive drive core in such a small ship!" I chuckled.

"Just think the other Normandy was even smaller." She looked around.

"Never would I even dream of this. I wonder what humanity could accomplish if they worked together with the quarians..." She trialed off and looked down. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well let's find out." She looked up as I smiled.

"We've got a quarian here, plenty of humans around here. Let's see what we can do, together." I could tell she was smiling.

"I'll get right on that. Thanks Shepard." I began to walk away.

"Don't be afraid to stop by!" She called after me as I turned and nodded.

"I won't." Then I went around the wall and into the elevator.

"Take me up to the command deck." The elevator began to ascend as I pondered why that useless wall was there.

When the elevator finally opened I walked out and up the stairs. A couple of crewmates looked over as I looked at the systems. I reached out with the glove omni-tool that John had owned and dragged the Exodus cluster. I pressed it with my finger as the map zoomed into the systems. I looked it over and pressed on the Utopia system. It zoomed in farther to reveal the solar system. I clicked on the second planet from that system's sun, Eden Prime. _"Coordinates received now headed to the Widow system's relay." _Luci's voice announced on the comm system. The ship shuddered as the magnetic clamps unattached themselves. The ship dropped a little before the engines fired to life and we blasted out of the hanger and away from the citadel. Shortly after Luci's voice came on the comm again. _"Jumping in 5...4...3...2..." _The ship shuddered violently as my stomach dropped then everything returned to normal. _"Currently on route to the Exodus cluster. We've got a while before we get there Captain might as well rest up." _The comm clicked off as I walked off the platform and went into the elevator. "Take me to the captain's quarters." The door sealed shut and I ascended for a while before the door opened.

I walked out and saw a terminal to my right sitting on a desk along with a book shelf behind it. To my left was a door to the bathroom and a big tank of water that was 3/4th's full. I looked as the water calmly went back and forth feeling relieved. I walked down the stairs that were right before me and looked around. There were a couple of cushioned chairs to my left a giant bed directly ahead with two tables boarding it and a couch to my right that was an L shape. There was a table that sat in front of the couch. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I saw in between the table beside the bed and the couch was a locker. I went over to it and opened it and saw my formal with my pistol sitting on the shelf above it but then I saw a note. I picked it up. It read,

'Shepard, I know you're hiding it but I can tell just by looking at you what you are. You're a biotic. I understand why you'd hide it but I've decided to give you a present. I've also informed the doctor of it and told her to keep it between the three of us. -Anderson'

I ripped the not to shreds and put them in the waste disposal so noone could find out. I went back over to the locker and looked in the far back of the shelf and saw something. I reached in and grabbed it. I looked at and saw it was a biotic amp. On the back it was labeled 'L5x'. My eyes shot open with shock. _This amp isn't out for use yet! It's fine to use but they're not distributing it out to anyone yet! I guess being on the council has it's perks. And he must have told the doctor so I could get it implanted... _I looked down and felt the base of my skull where my spine connected and felt the currently implanted amp. It was colored the same as my skin so that noone noticed it was even there. I went over to my terminal and sent a message to the doctor.

'Doctor, This is Shepard, sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I was hoping to get this present put in that Anderson gave me. I'm going to rest up first and then I'll be down there. -Shepard'

I stood up and put the amp in the locker and closed it. Then I kicked off my boots and laid on the bed with a long sigh. "What a day."


	3. Chapter 3: Eden Prime

A/N Sorry everyone yesterday I uploaded the wrong document I was a little tired so here's the right one

The ship shuddered as I sat up.

_"We've reached Eden Prime Captain." _Luci announced over the intercom as I nodded getting my boots on.

"Thanks Luci tell Vyrnnus and Lia to get to the cargo bay." I replied standing up.

_"Rodger." _The com clicked off as I walked to the door it opened when I got near it. I went into the elevator. "Engineering deck." The elevator began to start its long descent.

Along the way it stopped and Vyrnnus came in with a nod.

"You know why we're here?" I asked him as he nodded adjusting the scope on his sniper rifle. "Expecting trouble?" I looked up at him as he looked over.

"I'm always expecting trouble. If it weren't for that instinct I'd be long dead by now." I nodded looking forward.

"That's true. But going in wielding the big guns might actually cause trouble with the colonists." He looked down a moment.

"After all you're a turian and some humans bear some ill will still." I chuckled to myself at the rhyme I unintentionally made. He raised his rifle up so the barrel was at the ceiling and grabbed the action on the rifle then pulled it back and released it as it slammed shut and inserted a thermal clip.

"Well you never know may encounter a geth or two." He said with a shrug as I shook my head. _Just looking for a reason to go in armed. _

The elevator came to a halt as the door opened and Lia stood before it with a shotgun in her hand. She looked up at us and pumped it inserting a thermal clip.

"Am I the only one not expecting trouble there?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well...never know may be some geth there." Lia tried to reason.

"I already tried that one." Vyrnnus said as Lia sighed.

"Fine we'll bring our weapons...I guess it couldn't hurt." I said shaking my head.

I put on all the pieces of my new armor that Anderson had ordered and put on the ship. It was all black except a white stripe up my right arm and in the middle of my helmet. I looked down adjusting the gloves then grabbed my pistol. I looked it over and holstered it.

"Just a pistol?" Vyrnnus asked over my shoulder as I turned and nodded.

"You'd be surprised what I can do with 'just a pistol'." I said with a smirk.

"We'll see." He said with a chuckle as he walked over by Lia who was getting in the mako. I followed close behind and stepped inside sealing the door behind me. I had to bend my knees and hunch over to even stand in here. I worked my way up front and sat in the seat that was at the front. There were two seats behind it on both sides that were meant entirely to be just passenger seats. The other two strapped in as I pulled up the middle section of the harness. I pulled up the right side and buckled it then the left. I eyed the controls then typed on it. The mako roared to life as I cracked my neck and knuckles.

"Um...Shepard I don't mean to sound worried but uh...have you ever actually driven one of these before?" Lia asked with a shaky voice. I grabbed the holographic steering wheel as the cargo bay door opened up and the wind howled.

"Nope." I said with a smile.

_"Mako you are cleared for landing." _Luci announced as the safety locks keeping the mako in place disengaged. I floored two of the six pedals as the tires screeched spinning in place.

"Shepard I am admittedly a little-" Lia began but suddenly the rubber on the tires gripped on the floor and we shot out of the cargo bay.

"-NERVOUS!" Lia screamed as my stomach lurched up into my throat. We just fell and fell. I could see out the window that the planet was rapidly approaching. I hit the far left pedal as the thrusters on the mako roared to life slowing our descent. I let go of the pedal as we hit the ground.

"That was...please don't ever do that again." Lia said putting one of her three fingered hands over her visor, shaking her head as I laughed.

"You alright Vyrnnus?" I asked looking back. He was wide eyed staring straight ahead.

"I...I think my hearts stopped...all of them." I laughed unbuckling myself and walking to the hatch we entered on the side of the mako. The other two unbuckled and stood up as I opened the door. I stepped out and winced at the harsh sunlight. The other two came out beside me looking around.

"Shepard, judging from my readings from our survey above if we get to the tram we can take it straight to were the beacon is that your brother found." Lia said typing on her omni-tool. I nodded looking around.

"Any clue which way?" She looked up as her omni-tool disappeared.

"Well the original dig site is right up that hill and past that should be the camp where the researchers were at before the attack, it's abandoned now, and past that is the station." I nodded as I began walking.

"Alright might as well get going." We had walked up a hill and were surrounded by trees. We followed a path that lead to a clearing. Once we got to the clearing I saw at the bottom of the hill was what appeared to be a dig site that had been abandoned for some time. We began to climb down the hill when I held up my fist looking around about midway down. They both stopped and looked around as well.

"It's far too quiet." I whispered. Vyrnnus slowly pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed down the scope. I looked at where he was aiming and saw far down the hill by the dig site was a geth that looked like he was painted black.

"Vyrnnus...take the shot." I whispered as he pulled the trigger. The shot rang out as the geth spun while falling to the ground. I smirked.

"Took him down clean." He pulled back on the action and loaded a new clip as he aimed down the scope.

"Shepard!" His voice sounded concerned as I narrowed my eyes and saw the geth got up holding it's stomach and began to limp off.

"Take him down!" I yelled as I pulled out my pistol but I knew he was too far.

"Shepard...he's gone." Vyrnnus said as I growled and slowly holstered my pistol.

"Keep your eyes open bound to be more." Vyrnnus nodded as we kept going. Just from watching John's omni-tool I felt nostalgic. We walked past the dig site and up the hill to the camp. It was a ghost town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Vyrnnus asked as I looked around. Something felt...off. I took one more step then dropped to the ground as a shot rang past where my head was.

"AMBUSH!" I screamed as the other two got into cover. Shots rained in from all directions. I covered my head wincing as a shot slammed into the rock before me raining chips of it down on me. I got up and began walking to the rock.

"Shepard!" Lia yelled as a shot went through my barrier and grazed my side. I winced falling against the rock and pulled my pistol out. I rose up from the rock and within a split second pulled the trigger. There was a grunt as a batarian fell from the building with a hole in his forehead. I got behind cover as the shooting continued. Vyrnnus winced as a shot grazed his cover. I growled panting.

"We need to take them out now!" Vyrnnus yelled. Suddenly there was a grunt as Lia grabbed her stomach.

"I'm...hit!" Lia grunted in pain as I froze over. I stood up throwing my pistol to the side as I faced the batarians who stood on the rooftops. A purple aura surrounded me as wisps of biotic energy shot off at least three feet from my body. I ignored the pain shooting through my brain and amp in the back of my neck. I never felt so much power coursing through me that I began to fear of overloading my amp. I slowly pushed my hands to the sky as all the batarians suddenly began to float covered in the same purple aura. They flailed around as brought my hands in front of my face and clapped them together. All the batarians flew to one center point so hard their exploded as what was left of them showered to the ground. I panted as the purple faded and disappeared. I winced as it felt like the back of my neck was on fire. _It overheated big time! _I ignored it and turned around running over to Lia.

Vyrnnus kneeled beside her as I took a knee.

"Lia! Are you alright?" I asked looking at her stomach. She grunted as she took her hand from her stomach.

"I...I'm fine my suit just got punctured but I'll live. Let's just finish the mission." I looked down then nodded. _Knowing quarians this could actually be fatal. We need to get out of here fast._

"Alright let's finish this up and then get you back to the Normandy so we can get you healed." She nodded standing up with Vyrnnus.

"Shepard." Vyrnnus said looking at my side. I looked down and saw blood was pooling out at a steady yet very alarming rate.

"Any medigel?" I asked looking at them as they shook their heads. I chuckled.

"I guess I should've went to see the doctor first after all. Alright now we've got two reasons to get the fuck off this planet. Let's go." They nodded as we got up and began walking to the tram. I blinked as I began feeling light headed. I quickly waved the feeling off.

Within a short time we had reached the station and got on the tram. It was a flat bedded roofless tram meant just for moving supplies. I hit a button on the holo-console as the tram zoomed off. I winced sitting down on the side with my hand over my wound.

"Shepard." I looked up and saw Vyrnnus standing over me.

"Listen I know you're both hurt but we'll get this mission done." He reassured me as I nodded.

"And listen people get hurt. It's not your fault how were we supposed to know batarians were on Eden Prime?" I thought a moment.

"Why're they even here?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Batarians are known for capturing slaves but...to be so bold as to attack a human colony...especially after Akuze. It's unheard of." He said shaking his head as I slowly nodded.

"Your brother was on Akuze wasn't he?" Vyrnnus asked as I nodded.

"Well the beacon's coming up so we'll just get it and get the hell off this planet." I said hoping that was soon.

The tram slowed to a stop as we got off and went up the ramp.

"Thank god there's no batarians over here." I sighed now limping across the bridge that was over the tram tracks.

"Or maybe they're just finished in this area..." Vyrnnus added as I grimaced at the thought of it. We'd finally reached the platform that overlooked the plains below with buildings scattered around. I saw the beacon which had obviously been damaged. It hadn't been moved since John came here. "Alright Vyrnnus send a message to the Normandy for pick up." I ordered as he nodded. I limped over to the edge and saw shuttles that were flying up to the big ship floating above the plains. I could tell it was the batarian ship. I growled pulling out my pistol.

"COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" I screamed shooting at the ship in vein as I wobbled and fell on my back. My head was spinning as the two rushed over.

"Shepard!" Vyrnnus' voice seemed to echo as darkness began to cloud my vision. I winced as I slowly sat up.

"You need medical attention human." I could tell from the sound of the voice it was batarian. I aimed my pistol at the direction it came from and saw it was indeed a batarian. I winced as the sudden action caused the blood flow to increase. I turned back around putting my hand over it but keeping my pistol on the batarian. All four of it's eyes blinked as it stared at me. Lia pulled out her shotgun weakly unable to raise it as Vyrnnus had his sniper rifle aimed at the batarian's head.

"A human who's dying, a quarian who can't lift her weapon, and a turian with a long range weapon while I hold in my hand a Lancer X assault rifle which could easily kill all three of you in seconds. Grim odds wouldn't you say human?" I blinked as I saw three of it.

"And you appear to have your vision going now too. Better odds for me it seems." I growled.

"What do you want batarian?" I spat, still trying to blink away the other two batarians which seemed to be spinning around the middle one.

"Well I have medigel here..." The batarian said smugly as I lowered my weapon mostly from being unable to even hold it any longer.

"What is it you want?" I repeated.

"Well seeing as how you have a ship and you're dying, I'm sure we can compromise." I groaned quietly.

"G..Get the fuck out of here. I'll-" I tried to finish but Lia cut me off.

"Fine, heal him quickly." I laid back losing any ability to move as I looked up at her.

"Lia...you..." I muttered tiredly. The batarian walked over as it's omni-tool was waved over my wound and the medigel instantly had me feeling better. A little better at least.

"That should keep you alive until your shuttle gets here." it said as Lia and Vyrnnus helped me up with my arms around their shoulders for support. "What's...your name batarian?" I asked as my head hung weakly on my shoulders.

"Jella." The batarian replied.

"Jella? You were on the news. You died in the medical center you were at." The batarian shook it's head.

"No that's just the official story." I chuckled.

"Sounds like someone I know." I said looking at Vyrnnus as he shrugged. "Wait...you're a female batarian..." I trailed off as she nodded.

"And?" I blinked.

"I...nothing." She narrowed her eyes then shook her head as the shuttle the Normandy sent landed. Crew members got the beacon onboard then we boarded. The ride to the Normandy was as awkward as can be. Silence filled the shuttle as the crew members tried not to stare at our new female batarian crewmate. She growled feeling the stares which suddenly looked elsewhere. We landed in the Normandy as Lia and I were rushed into the elevator.

"You're gonna be fine Shepard just hold on!" Vyrnnus urged as I tried to keep pressure on my wound but couldn't find the energy. I slowly stumbled the fell straight to the ground unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Aboard the Normandy

I slowly opened my eyes to a harshly bright light. I sat up with effort and looked around. I was in the medical bay on an operation table. I groaned grabbing my head.

"Ah you're awake, how are you feeling?" I looked up and saw a woman walking over and judging from her clothes she was the ship's doctor.

"Just a headache from...I'm sorry who're you?" I asked looking up at her.

"I am Dr. Chloe Michel." She shook my hand as I winced in pain.

"It's a migraine from your implant isn't it?" She asked as I nodded.

"Well I took the liberty of looking it over while you were unconscious." She said walking over to her desk and sitting down.

"And?" I asked as I hopped off the table.

"You're implant is not like any other that I've seen before. Judging from the scarring and neural damage done by the surgery to implant it I'd say that it wasn't meant to be removed. Also that paint you had on it was interfering with the signals sent to and from your brain so I had removed it." I sighed.

"Don't worry after that display I heard about groundside just about everyone knows about it now." I leaned against the wall beside her desk and threw my head back hitting the wall.

"That won't help you know." She said as I nodded.

"Noted. How's Lia?" She looked up.

"There was a problem with her? I haven't heard anything." My eyes went wide as I turned to her.

"Her suit was punctured!" She blinked.

"I...I didn't hear anything about it! You'd best get her here right away!" I nodded and ran off to the elevator.

"Engineering!" The door closed and the elevator descended.

The door opened as I ran out and froze in my tracks. There Lia was typing away.

"Lia!" I announced as she turned.

"Shepard you're ok!" I looked down at her stomach and saw where the hole was but it was covered by a grey substance.

"I uh...this is my suit's sealing agent." She looked around and lead me over be the elevator.

"Shepard can I...ask you something?" I nodded.

"Um...Keelah this isn't easy. Do you have a sterile room I could use to fix my suit?" I thought a moment.

"Well there's a room we're not using behind the med bay. I can take you there." She nodded.

"Thank you I'd greatly appreciate that." She said as I nodded.

"But Lia you should've seen the doctor immediately when you came on board. She could've helped you." She looked down.

"I…I know I was just…nervous…I'm sorry Shepard." I nodded.

"Apology accepted but from now on if there's a problem straight to medbay that's an order." I said playfully with a smirk.

"Right. Yes sir." I lead her to the elevator.

"Command deck." The elevator ascended as I noticed Lia looking at my side.

"I'm fine." She jumped slightly and looked up.

"The wound. I'm fine now." I explained with a smile.

"Oh! That's uh, good yes that's good." She said looking down playing with her fingers. I chuckled quietly to myself as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"This way." I waved as I lead her into the medical bay.

"Shepard? Ah Lia! Are you alright?" Dr. Michel greeted as Lia nodded.

"Yes I just need a sterile room to fix my suit." Dr. Michel thought a moment.

"Hmm well the back room should be good just in case I'll disinfect it first." Lia bowed her head.

"Thank you very much." Dr. Michel nodded and hit a button on her console. There was a hissing in the other room then silence shortly after.

"There's the door." She said with a smile as Lia nodded and walked across the room and hesitated.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Michel asked as I looked over. Dr. Michel went over as Lia whispered something and Dr. Michel nodded then came over.

"Shepard you'll have to leave the room." She shooed me out the door as I stood outside confused.

"I...Why?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Women are a mystery aren't they?" She asked and shut the door. I stood there wide eyed with my jaw hanging open in complete confusion.

"Hey Shepard is Dr. Michel in?" Vyrnnus asked walking over.

"I...got kicked out." I said still flabbergasted.

"Oh, what'd you do?" He asked looking down at me as I shrugged.

"I've no fucking clue!" Vyrnnus sighed.

"Women are so confusing." I laughed.

"You said it!" I thought a moment.

"Why'd you want to see Dr. Michel anyway?" I asked as we walked over to the elevator.

"I figured she might want to know my medical history and basic information." He explained getting in the elevator while I stood outside of it.

"Oh and Jella decided to stay in the armory." The door closed as I looked over at the armory door.

"I suppose I should introduce myself...whether I want to or not." I walked over to the door and hit the button. The door opened as a knife was suddenly at my throat. In a flash I grabbed the arm that held it and twisted it as I grabbed the knife. They threw an elbow at my face as I leaned back, then with the elbow they threw at me hit the knife out of my hand grabbing it and jumping back.

"Not bad Shepard." I heard a familiar voice as I blinked and saw it was Jella.

"Hello to you to." I said shaking my head. She chuckled.

"Not all of you humans are as dull as I thought...interesting." She muttered rubbing her chin.

"Can I come in?" I asked as she blinked and waved me in while walking over to the table against the left wall filled with assault rifles. The door closed behind me as I saw she holstered the knife in her boot.

"Lady can never be too careful." I shook my head. _Yeah 'lady'. _She looked over the weapons as I walked over to the window and looked outside.

"You humans have some high quality weapons that's rather...surprising." I looked back as she began taking apart an assault rifle then put it back together with surprising speed.

"You seen that weapon before?" I asked as she turned and shook her head.

"Never. I've always had a knack for weapons though. So tell me Shepard, when did you become a biotic? That was never mentioned in your file." I looked at her confused.

"I have a file?" She nodded.

"Oh certainly. You're childhood was interesting. You lived in an orphanage until the age of 13 then simply disappeared without a trace. Then five years later you showed up on their doorstep and never said a word about what happened. So tell me Shepard." She leaned over the table in the middle which I stood on the other side of. I looked down then back up.

"You undoubtedly know my brother was in a gang?" She nodded as I turned back around looking out the window.

"When he was taking care of a rival gang moving in on their turf I sat in my room reading. Then two large men came in and grabbed me. I struggled as best as I could then they injected me with...something. Just before I blacked out I saw the symbol on their coat...It was Cerberus who had taken me. When I woke up I was tied to a table cold steel table and endured more pain than my brain could take...I blocked out those memories so badly that I couldn't remember what they did to me if I wanted to. But I do remember my room. If you could call it that. I was held in a ten foot by teen foot cell with a bed and a one foot by one foot window. That window...It was all I had of the outside and it was always snowing out..." I trailed off looking down.

"They would come in and drag me out the throw me back in every single day...But one day when they came in I crushed one's heart with my mind and choked the other to death with my bare hands. I had been training my powers secretly before that...Have you ever killed a man with your mind? Felt his insides crush simply because you wanted them to? Just from that display my nose had blood pouring out so badly I couldn't tell if it was all from my nose or from my nose and mouth. But I didn't care. I had run through out the facility killing everyone and everything that stood in my way. The last man who blocked the final door to freedom was a newly wed. His wife was pregnant expecting the baby any day. I also know that his brains looked good splattered across the wall." I said with a small smile thinking back.

"I ran outside and couldn't do it anymore. My legs stopped holing me and my brain stopped telling my body to move. It hurt to think at all. But when I heard that transport land behind me I crawled back to the facility and crept aboard. I made sure to stay hidden. They landed on Earth where I was found and delivered back to the orphanage. I always kept my abilities hidden because everyone seems to have a fear we can read minds and such." I sighed shaking my head.

"Can you?" Jella asked as I looked back. She had her omni-tool open and was typing on it.

"Adding all this to my file?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well here's something else you can add, _Fuck Cerberus!_" She nodded and finished typing.

"Thank you that was a very enlightening story." I began walking to the door.

"You're a very interesting human." Jella added as I stopped.

"Watch yourself by the way. The females go wild for men with dark pasts." She advised typing on her omni-tool.

"And that excludes you?" I asked hopeful.

"Don't worry Shepard, you're not my type I like strong males." I looked down confused.

"Strong? I'm str-" I attempted to explain as the door opened behind me.

"Goodbye Shepard." I sighed and walked out as the door closed behind me.

"Thank you doctor." I heard Lia say with a giggle to my right. I looked over and saw she was thanking Dr. Michel.

"Anytime goodbye Lia." The door closed as I walked over.

"Lia! How'd that go?" She jumped and looked over.

"Sh...Shepard! You scared me! Uh it went well." I nodded.

"Yeah sorry but that's good you fixed your suit. Do you fix it often?" I asked as we walked in the elevator. Lia hit a holographic panel on the side and a list of floors expanded.

"When did we get buttons?" I asked completely baffled by this. She chuckled.

"I know more about your ship than you do it seems Shepard." I hit the 'cargo bay' button as the ship descended.

"And no I don't normally repair my suit but when I do I have to remove it to do the repairs." I blinked.

"Remove it? I suppose that would make sense." She nodded.

"Do quarians remove suits in front of each other ever? " I asked looking over as she thought a moment.

"Well the closest we get is linking suits where we do get sick but we begin to adapt to each other." I nodded crossing my arms. "I personally have never trusted any quarians that much." I thought a moment then looked over.

"Are you say-" The door suddenly opened.

"Lia thank goodness! We brought the beacon aboard and we're waiting for you to come and examine it." A crewman came up and announced.

"Yes! I'm coming!" Lia said all too please to be out of the elevator as the door closed leaving a dumbfounded me. _I guess I should just go rest up now._


	5. Chapter 5: Organic Material

I was on a space station going up in flames. It suddenly began to fall towards a nearby moon. I could hear the screams of hundreds as the station burned and crashed into the moon shifting the orbit towards the planet crashing into the planet which caused a chain reaction throwing the entire balance of the system and the death rates higher than I could bear to think.

"Shepard!" I bolted upright blinked as I saw I was back in my room and took a giant breath coughing and panting. I slowed my breathing and looked over by my door to see Vyrnnus standing there looking at me with concern as his mandibles shifted unsteadily.

"I...What is it Vyrnnus?" I asked sitting up in my bed and grabbing my head.

"Uh...Lia got results from her scans; she wanted you to come down immediately." He said pointing back with his thumb. I nodded but saw he stood there still.

"Is there something else?" I asked taking my hand from my head.

"Captain if you don't mind me asking just what were you doing before I interrupted?" I smiled to myself but it faded as I thought back to my dream.

"I...was dreaming." I said looking up at Vyrnnus. He slowly nodded.

"I'm going to go down to Lia immediately." I said as I stood up and moved past him in the elevator as I hit the button to the cargo hold. The door closed leaving Vyrnnus there dumbfounded.

The door opened as I stepped outside immediately greeted by Lia.

"Shepard finally! It's incredible!" I blinked as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her.

"This technology I've never even dreamed of it!" She chattered excitedly as I shook my head.

"Lia!" I yelled as she stopped and looked back with an innocent,

"Huh?" Then she looked down at my arm and jumped letting go.

"Oh! Sorry I just get excited with this kind of stuff and here look!" She urged and pulled me to the corner where the beacon was sitting no longer sparking.

"Here watch!" She said with the lovable quarian accent she had. She held her omni-tool over it as the material that made up the beacon began to crawl and give a high pitched squealing just barely audible. I could do nothing but stare in disbelief. She turned of the omni-tool and looked over, I could tell even through her mask she had a wide smile.

"So...this material is..." She nodded.

"After our examinations we found that it's an organic material." I shook my head.

"Organic? But...how?" I asked quietly rubbing my chin with my fingers thoughtfully.

"The protheans were truly amazing. This material is the sole reason that it could run for so long without any power source, it used solar energy! If we could find this material then we could repair the beacon completely!" She marveled looking over at it as I looked down in thought.

"Do you have any clue where we could find this material?" She thought a long while then turned.

"Well...just one. There's a moon that I've heard rumors of containing a...strange material." I stepped closer feeling...something that seemed to come from the beacon like a subtle pulsating.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked looking over to her. She looked back over at me.

"I heard it from two turian miners while on the citadel." I nodded.

"So we contact the company and get the material from them then." She shook her head looking down.

"That's the catch. They put a station above orbit but they were not allowed on the moon. The moon is owned by the hanar." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"It had to be the jellyfish." I muttered as Lia giggled lightly.

"Is that what your kind call them?" I chuckled.

"Off the record and behind closed doors." I winced said with a chuckle.

"Do you have the coordinates of this station?" I looked up as my brain felt like it was splitting open. She nodded typing on her omni-tool.

"I sent you the location." I nodded and turned as I began walking but stopped.

"You may want to gear up. No way in hell I'm going with the batarian." She looked back and nodded.

I walked up to Luci and leaned over the chair looking at the readings.

"Hello to you too Captain." She said looking back.

"Here's our next step...I'd like to be discreet about this." She nodded.

"I'll jump us next to them and have the stealth field up before they even know a ship's jumped into the system." I smirked and nodded.

"Sounds like a damn good plan to me." She cracked her neck as we flew to the relay. I began to walk back towards the elevator as the ship shuddered, a sign we jumped to FTL. I got in the elevator and ascended to my quarters.

Once the door opened I walked out and continued until I stood in the center of the room. I pressed a button on the wall as they opened up on all sides to reveal windows throughout the quarters. I leaned against a nearby window and looked outside seeing all the millions of shining stars. The door suddenly opened as I looked over.

"Captain I heard we're enroot to a turian station?" Vyrnnus asked standing in the doorway. I nodded looking over. He looked down then back up as his mandibles dropped.

"Captain if you don't mind me asking, why the removal from the crew?" I looked down thinking of a reply.

"On Eden Prime when Lia's suit got punctured...I lost control of my abilities and was reckless. So I've been trying my best to calm myself so I can hopefully be more levelheaded next time." He shook his head.

"With all due respect you did just fine without all this. Also Lia's just fine now." I stood up and looked at him.

"Vyrnnus...What do I do? I've never been in command before let alone had someone been injured under my command." I said shaking my head looking outside. He came over and stood beside me looking outside.

"Captain...Shepard, listen, when you take command it can be unnerving I understand but you want some advice?" I nodded.

"Don't worry." He said simply. I looked over locking eyes.

"Don't worry?" I asked as his head gave a confirmed nod.

"I could see that fire in your eyes on Eden Prime, that fire of a natural born leader. And when you saw Lia's wound that fire was set ablaze. Given some time you'll be a force to be reckoned with Shepard." He said patting my shoulder as I smiled.

"Thanks Vyrnnus." He shrugged.

"Well I can't look too great now, someone has to be competition." He chuckled in his deep voice as I shook my head with a smirk. The ship shuddered as we came out of FTL. I looked out the window and could see the station clearly. I shook my head to ward the dream away.

"We should get going." I said leading Vyrnnus to the elevator. He nodded and hit the button to the Command Deck as it descended.

When the elevator stopped I stepped out with Vyrnnus.

"Where's Lia?" I asked looking around. Vyrnnus sighed.

"She's probably still down by the beacon. Want me to get her?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I'll get her just get your gear and meet at the airlock." He nodded as I got in the elevator and descended down to the cargo bay.

The elevator stopped as I began walking before the door even opened. It hissed open as I stepped out and went head first straight into Lia.

"Oh! Lia! I...I'm sorry." I said chuckling as she looked down nervously as we both kept trying to step to the side only blocking each other further.

"I...Uh sorry Shepard." She said with a nervous chuckle looking down as I put my hand on her arm causing her to jump lightly and guided her into the elevator as I followed shortly after.

"There we go." I said with a chuckle as she hit the button.

The ride was long and silent while Lia played with one of her many pouches on her suit looking to the side. I held out my right hand in front of me creating a small bright white ball with a purple aura around it and wisps of biotic energy coming off of it. I spun it around while maintaining its size. I felt Lia looking over as I put my hand at my side causing it to disappear. The door had finally opened allowing us to step out from the awkward ride up.

"Get your gear and meet up by the airlock." I told her as she nodded and went into the armory. I went back in the elevator and ascended to my quarter's once more. Once there I went inside and began to strap on my armor. When I slipped on my last boot I reached for my helmet when the ship shook violently. _"Captain! We've been boarded by a single vessel. A woman who's requesting your presence." _I sighed putting my helmet on and getting in the elevator.

The moment the door opened I began a fast paced walk out seeing Vyrnnus and Lia aiming their weapons towards the airlock ahead which was right behind the cockpit. I came to a halt between Vyrnnus and Lia as I locked eyes with the 'guest'. It was a slim woman with a shaved head and tattoos all over her. I knew they ran everywhere because she had no shirt only a strap that hid her chest and that was still barely effective. She looked bored sitting with her arms crossed, until she saw me. She let her arms at her side as we locked eyes.

"You the one who runs this ship?" She asked as I nodded. She looked around and gave a nod in return.

"Listen you goin after that station?" I thought a moment.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I answered then questioned.

"None of your fucking business. All you need to know is that we're going after the same thing." I narrowed my eyes as she did the same mockingly.

"So what? Team up?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yep but if you get in my way I'll fucking destroy you." She said not even threateningly but more like she was just stating a fact. I growled stepping forward.

"Try it." She stepped forward in return but began to glow purple.

"Bring it bitch." She growled. I began to glow purple as well leaving her with a surprised look as she looked me over.

"You're a biotic?" She asked as I gave a small nod.

"Let's just get on that station." I said as she thought a moment then nodded.

"What about her ship?" Vyrnnus asked as I looked to her.

"I don't care space it." She said with a shrug. I nodded to Luci as she hit a button and there was a hiss. The 'ship' she arrived on floated off while we began approaching the station.

"Alright I've been reading up on this place. Input this code and you should be fine to dock." She told Luci walking over while we gathered around them.

We flew towards the station while Luci put in the code on the console before her. A light flashed above one of the docks on the station which we flew towards.

"Annnnd we areeeee locked." Luci said as the ship jumped then stopped. I walked to the airlock with the others and hit the button. The door opened as we all walked in then went through the cycles and what not. The next door opened revealing the dark interior of the station.

"Here's the deal, I'm gonna kill everyone and blow shit up. You, stay outta my fucking way." She said and began walking.

"Lia, how are we supposed to get that material from the moon?" I asked looking back as she thought for a moment.

"Well if this station has a mining laser we could use that or..." She shrugged at the end as I began thinking myself. "Everyone here is part of the blue suns so shoot anything that moves." Then I began walking pulling the pistol from my hip as I began to glow purple. "I'm going to take every one of these batarian bastards down with this station." I growled with rage as the other two followed.


	6. Chapter 6: Jack

We rampaged through the station shooting anything that breathed and just as was predicted everyone there was a blue sun. A gang formed of turians, batarians, and humans. We came upon the control room ahead but the door was sealed with three men guarding it. One batarian stood in the middle with armor which had shields which automatically told me he was the commander of the squad. The two bordering him were turians who looked nervous as they held their rifles at us shaking ever so slightly. I locked eyes with the human as he glared back into mine.

"So, you're the ones who decided to come into _our _station and kill everyone onboard?" I squeezed the grip on my pistol tightly as Lia aimed her shotgun at the turian directly in front of her. The human scoffed.

"And to think two people could do all this. Let alone a _quarian._" He spat as my eyes narrowed.

"Her name is Lia." I growled as in a flash the guard beside his head exploded while Lia pumped the one before her full of shots. Before the human could blink his squad was dead before they even hit the floor. I began to glow purple with wisps of biotic energy flowing off me as I reached out and grabbed him with my biotics. He grunted as his arms were held out to the sides, dropping his gun, and he was lifted a foot off the ground. Vyrnnus came walking up beside me; his sniper rifle had smoke drifting out the barrel still.

"That was fun." He said with the turian equivalent of a smile.

"Good shot." I said with a smirk then turned my attention to the floating man.

"How do I open this door?" I demanded as he winced in pain from the energy slowly pressing in from around him.

"I-I ain't telling you shit!" I thought a moment then smirked.

"There's ways around that."

The door flew open soaring across the room and getting jammed in the wall. But on that door was the man who I was questioning. He had a giant chunk of metal shoved in his gut keeping him pinned to the door. He squirmed and coughed as blood poured out of his mouth.

"Y...You son of a bitch!" He grunted as his legs squirmed trying to find some leverage in the vein hope of relieving pressure from the giant chunk of metal. A smile of twisted satisfaction crossed my face. I began walking in as Vyrnnus and Lia walked on my sides weapons ready while rather than having my gun out I glowed purple ready to take on anyone else. I looked around but saw noone else. The purple aura receded as I looked around at the circular room. There were consoles surrounding the walls along with windows going all around the room except for a closed door across from us.

"Y...You think you can walk away from this?" The man asked quietly as he continued to bleed out. Suddenly the door opened as the woman covered in tattoos ran in but upon seeing us skidded to a halt. She looked to her side seeing the man pinned against the wall and laughed.

"Nice work." She said with a cruel smirk and ran over to a console which sat before the window with a view of the moon. She began typing as I walked over looking over her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" I asked watching her fingers as they zoomed across the buttons.

"Overriding the station commands to allow me access. Once I have that then it's as simple as crashing this straight into that fucking moon." She said with a devious smile all too pleased with herself. I narrowed my eyes as I remembered my dream I had.

"Listen...what's your name?" I asked realizing I never got a name from her.

"Jack." She said simply continuing to tap away.

"Jack listen we cannot crash this station into that planet!" I said urgently as Vyrnnus looked over confused.

"That's quite a change of plan Shepard." He remarked as I nodded.

"I...I had this dream...If you do this you'll destroy the galaxy!" I explained urgently as she laughed.

"Yeah sure it will. Listen even if it did I don't give a fuck the galaxy can die for all I care." She said as her typing slowed slightly as though it got more complex.

"Damn it Jack listen!" I yelled with irritation mixed with desperation.

"I'm not stopping my plan just because you had a bad dream!" She yelled and finally finished.

"Now stay the fuck out of my way!" She yelled as suddenly alarms began going off. We looked around in confusion. Then a ship dropped out of FTL and began flying towards the station.

"What the fuck?" Jack yelled when suddenly two missiles soared towards the station and slammed into the side rocking the station so hard we all fell over except Jack who growled.

"I'M NOT STOPPING NOW!" She screamed and grabbed the throttle.

"JACK NO!" I screamed equally as loud trying to stand but not fast enough. She slammed it forward and broke off the lever. The station shuddered as the engines hummed to life and it began to fly towards the moon steadily gaining speed. She smirked and ran off the way she came as I stood there in disbelief. The station continued getting struck by missiles as it slowly began going to the right from the impact force affecting the trajectory. I shook my head.

"We need to get off this station!" Vyrnnus yelled over the alarm and the explosions.

"Go. I'll stay and find a way to stop this station." I said walking over to the console earning a shocked look from my two companions.

"No Shepard you're coming with us!" Vyrnnus yelled as I shook my head speaking in a normal tone.

"I can't. I have to stop my dream from coming true." Vyrnnus grabbed the back of my collar and yanked me back over by him then turned me around to face him.

"No Shepard we're all leaving here." He said locking eyes as his mandibles tightened. I hesitated then finally gave in with a nod.

"Alright. Let's go now!" I yelled as we sprinted back to the airlock. Just as it was in sight an explosion burst from right beside me causing me to stumble but knocking Lia off her feet.

"Lia!" I yelled turning around as Vyrnnus stopped turning to look back.

"Go! We'll catch up!" I ordered as he stood there a moment then nodded and ran to the airlock. I went over by Lia seeing she was suffering from shellshock. _She probably doesn't even know where she is right now. _I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I began to jog to the airlock as fast as I could. My legs were straining just by running let alone with the added weight. The airlock came in sight as I saw Vyrnnus trying to unlock it.

"Damn it!" He cursed as I stopped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back then nodded taking Lia off my shoulder and stepping to the side. I brought my hand back as I began to glow purple concentrating my energy. Then I threw my hand forward screaming out and sending such a massive push of biotic energy that the door shattered to bits. I threw Lia over my shoulder once more.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled to Vyrnnus as the station shuddered from more missiles hitting.

_"Captain we need to go now!" _Luci urged over my com as we ran into the airlock and closed the outer door which was under the Normandy's hull. I winced as I sat Lia down.

"GO LUCI GO!" I screamed into my comm. There was a hiss as the Normandy detached itself and began flying off; away from the crashing station. I panted as my knees shook and my body was numb.

"Captain are you alright?" Vyrnnus asked as the inner door opened and I fell on my knees then onto my stomach.

"Captain!" Vyrnnus yelled as Dr. Michel ran to the airlock and kneeled down over me.

"Shepard can you tell me what's wrong? Are you shot or-" I cut her off with a groan.

"No...I need...food...now..." I forced out as she nodded and ran off. Vyrnnus chuckled.

"That's it? You had me worried there!" Dr. Michel came back and flipped me on my back then removed my helmet and fed me a nutrient paste from a tube she had recovered from her office.

"I'm afraid it's no joking matter. Shepard's an L2 biotic. He needs at least 1500 more calories than your average soldier from the energy it consumes. Shepard once you get the energy get down to the mess and get yourself an energy drink to get your blood sugar back in place." I finished off the tube and nodded slurping the paste down my throat and sighed with relief. I laid there another moment while Dr. Michel tended to Lia then I began to stand up with a grunt. My legs still felt weak but manageable. I saw Lia stood up getting her wits back. Without saying anything I picked up my helmet and walked to the elevator with my helmet in my hand. I hit the button to the mess as the door slid shut.

Back in the airlock Lia stood up and looked around.

"Wh...Where am I? What happened?" She groaned as the doctor smiled.

"You're on the Normandy." The doctor answered as Lia rubbed her visor.

"How'd I get here? Last I remember there was an explosion and..." Vyrnnus stepped forward.

"Shepard carried you back. Lucky we got back when we did fell over the moment we got away from the station." Vyrnnus chuckled as Lia looked down.

"He...He carried me?" The doctor nodded.

In the mess I sat at a table alone with four chairs in total around it. I took a drink from the tall energy drink then sat it down on the table looking at it intently at my helmet which sat beside it, the visor seeming to stare at me. _I couldn't stop it...Everything's going to be destroyed and it's because I couldn't stop one woman... _

"If you stare hard enough it may even melt." I heard the deep voice of a turian as Vyrnnus sat across from me. I looked up and smiled.

"What do you need?" I asked as he leaned back putting one leg on top of the other shrugging his shoulders.

"Just figured I'd come see how the savior of the galaxy is." I chuckled dryly.

"Savior? I damned the galaxy." He shook his head.

"Turns out all those missiles actually nudged the station ofcourse causing it to hit the moon none the less but only affected the moon's orbit slightly. It hit it hard enough to reveal that material though, a crew's already down there gathering as we speak. And Jack just got to the airlock when the ship that attacked the station docked. Turns out the blue suns sent out a distress signal and told them to shoot on sight. They boarded and overwhelmed Jack. Last I heard she was being taken to a ship called 'Purgatory'. I don't know how they'll hold her though." He said with a shrug as I felt like a planet was lifted from my shoulders. I laid my head down on the tabled with a deep and heavy sigh of complete and utter relief. Vyrnnus chuckled.

"Turns out the dream helped us out." I sat back up and nodded.

"Um Shepard?" I heard an electronic voice behind me. I looked back and saw Lia. I waved her over and took a drink.

"Take a seat." She stayed put a moment then nodded and sat beside me.

"I...Oh Keelah I'm sorry about making you carry me back to the ship it was irresponsible of me and I-" I held up my hand.

"Don't worry Lia; you're one of my crew I'd never leave you behind. Besides how were you supposed to know there'd be an explosion there? Don't worry about it." I said taking another long drink then sighed with content setting it down. Lia looked down fumbling with one of the many pouches that she had around her waist.

"So Shepard, what now?" I looked up at Vyrnnus.

"Now we fix the beacon." I said simply as Vyrnnus nodded.

"Yeah but I mean after that." I looked down then shrugged.

"No idea. If I have any of my brother's luck then I'm certain something will happen and reveal what we do next." Vyrnnus chuckled.

"We can only hope." I nodded as we sat there in silence but we didn't care. We accomplished the mission and avoided the death of the galaxy. We took a well deserved break and eventually began to talk and laugh. But none the less, it felt damn good to just sit back after a hard mission.


	7. Chapter 7: A Vision

I sat in my quarters at my desk with a bottle full of serrice ice brandy as well as a half filled glass. I picked up the glass a drained it down then sat it back on the desk with a sigh. Finally the comm system came to life.

_"Captain! Lia requested you to get down to the cargo bay immediately. It's the beacon..." _I was already up and in the elevator which was headed down to the cargo bay.

The door opened as I ran out looking around.

"Lia?" I almost yelled out.

"Shepard over here!" I heard her voice to my right. I ran over but suddenly stopped beside her.

"Lia..." I couldn't manage the words but she nodded as though she already knew what I was trying to say. Before us was the beacon fully restored. Lia continued to scan it with her omni-tool as Jella stood beside her doing the same.

"I...did it." She whispered as though amazed with herself more than anything. But I couldn't hear her. There was a pulsating coming off of it much more intense now that it was repaired. I heard a silent whispering in my head as I slowly began stepping forward attempting to hear it better. Before I knew it I was being pulled towards it by what seemed like an invisible hand. I winced trying to pull against it but to no avail. Then I was pulled up off the ground with my arms held straight out to the side.

"Shepard!" Lia yelled reaching out but her hand was grabbed by Jella.

"No, we must wait until it releases him." Suddenly visions began flashing before my eyes. They were being forced into my head in a rush I couldn't identify, my brain struggling to absorb them. I winced from the horrid pain the visions caused trying to get jammed into my head. The veins in my head stuck out along with in my neck as I tried to breath but couldn't manage even that. Then the beacon exploded sending me flying back across the cargo hold on my back. I gasped for air and began coughing as I rolled on my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Lia yelled running over. I continued to cough until finally I could at least breathe again. She kneeled next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. After a moment I stood up and turned to see the once again broken beacon.

"Lia...the beacon...can we..." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Shepard...Keelah this is all my fault! I should've scanned it more or-" I turned to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Lia, there's no scan that could've told you I'd be…brain probed. In fact it's probably a good thing you hadn't; I don't know what would've happened if it was you in my position." She looked down a moment then nodded.

"But are you alright Shepard? It looked…painful." I thought a moment to myself.

"Yeah I'm fine but that was...very painful." I sighed.

"What'd you see?" Jella asked turning to face me typing on her omni-tool.

"I...don't know...it was forced in my mind and it's all just a jumbled mess." I answered shaking my head. She narrowed her eyes then finally stopped tapping on her omni-tool.

"Is there any way to make the visions make sense?" Jella asked looking down at me as I thought back to John's omni-tool.

"My brother john used something called 'the cipher'. It cleared up his visions to where he could make sense of everything." I explained as Lia nodded.

"Then all we have to do is find this cipher." I shook my head.

"The only way to get that is to receive it from the thorian." Jella nodded.

"So let's find this 'thorian'." I shook my head once more.

"We can't John killed it." Jella sighed.

"Your brother is reckless." I felt the urge to fight her but shook it off.

"But there may be a way. He received the cipher from an asari." Jella narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know if you know this human but there are many asari." I growled silently.

"Yes I know Jella. Her name was Shiala." Jella blinked one eye at a time as though surprised.

"Well then that narrows the search now we must find-" I held my hand stopping her.

"She's on Feros." Jella stopped surprised again.

"Well...to Feros then." She said as I nodded. She went into the elevator as I turned to Lia.

"Thanks." I said with a smile rubbing my forehead. The damn vision didn't help with my migraines I already got from my implant. She blinked in confusion.

"F...For what?" She asked as I walked with her to the beacon which sparked out the top with the exposed wires.

"For being concerned." I said with a chuckle. She was silent for a moment.

"Well...I was unsure if you were injured or..." I chuckled again.

"Also thanks for doing the impossible and fixing the beacon. That was really amazing to see it accomplished good job." I turned and went into the elevator which began to ascend to the command deck leaving Lia down in the cargo bay fiddling with her pouches around her waist.

I stepped out as Luci came on over the comm.

_"Jella told me about our next destination. Approaching the relay now. Also I assumed you wanted to talk to Anderson so I sent him through to your omni-tool." _I nodded to myself and activated my omni-tool. Anderson's foot tall hologram came off the back of my hand.

_"Greetings Shepard, I received your report." _I nodded.

"We had fixed the beacon." He nodded looking down at his datapad which contained my report.

_"Yes you acquired the materials from crashing a turian mining station into a hanar owned moon? This has caused quite a stirrup."_ He said looking up.

"Actually a woman named Jack crashed the station I attempted to stop her but...I couldn't." I muttered looking at the floor.

_"Don't worry Jack's been detained and sent to a special prison, no one has any knowledge of your involvement. The station was also owned by the blue suns wasn't it?" _I nodded.

_"Then no harm done. Now about the beacon..." _I rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand.

"I just got back from it. It did work." Anderson thought a moment.

_"Did?" _I nodded sighing.

"I was...lifted by it. Then I was shown...a vision." Anderson narrowed his eyes.

_"What was this vision of?" _I shook my head.

"I'm not sure it was too jumbled up. We're on our way to Feros to get the cipher so it'll make sense." Anderson was silent a moment.

_"Just like your brother. Alright be careful." _I nodded then the line was cut. I sighed rubbing my eyes.

_"We have a while until we get there, you might as well rest up." _Luci announced over the com system.

"Thanks Luci, I assume you've everything from here." I said hitting the button in the elevator for my quarters. _"Ofcourse Captain."_


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Readings

The whole trip I just sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. _That vision…it doesn't make any sense! _I went over it for what was the hundredth time trying to make sense of it. I growled to myself shaking my head.

"_Uh Captain? We're receiving some really really strange readings here." _I looked up.

"What cluster are we in?" I asked seeing we dropped out of FTL. _"That's just it. There aren't any known clusters nearby…at all." _I narrowed my eyes.

"Hmm." I hummed to myself. _Do we investigate? What if it's dangerous like a black hole? But we have to risk it. Whatever it is it forced us out of FTL. _

"Take us to the location of the readings." I said standing up.

"_Right should take us a couple of minutes." _I nodded walking to the elevator.

"I'm on my way down." I said hitting the button for the command deck.

"We're approaching now Captain should be in sight so…whoa!" Luci whispered with wonder. I leaned over her shoulder and looked out the window.

"That's incredible." Luci whispered. We were currently headed towards a giant black mass which I identified as a black hole. There was a planet that was dangerously close which began distorting and getting pulled into it as though it were a liquid. Then it disappeared.

"That wasn't the source was it?" I asked Luci as she shook her head.

"No it's…there." She pointed at the planet we were headed towards. It was a planet the size of Jupiter but it had the appearance of Earth. Except the ground was colored purple.

"Uh Captain…why's the ground purple?" Luci asked as I nodded.

"That's what I'm wondering. Take us in and drop us at the source of the readings you got." She nodded as I turned to see Lia and Jella standing there.

"Lia?" I asked with surprise as she nodded.

"But ofcourse I'm coming with Captain. This planet seems interesting and I figure it would help with my pilgrimage to learn about it." I nodded.

"That's a sound reason." Then I looked to Jella wordlessly.

"I know of this system." She explained as I looked at her questioningly.

"I stowed away on a freighter and they were forced out of FTL as well. They wouldn't go to the planet though. Superficial imbeciles." I slowly nodded.

"Alright and it appears you're both ready." The ship shuddered as we entered the atmosphere.

"And the ship is too. Let's go." I waved as we opened the airlock.

The moment the outer door opened the air hit us like a wall. The smell was overwhelming. It smelled of spring mixed with pollution. We jumped down a two story drop and rolled to lessen the impact. When we touched ground the Normandy took off flying up to orbit the planet. I looked around but froze as my jaw dropped.

"That is…large." Lia whispered as Jella stared at it unblinkingly. Before us was a 'building' that stood ten stories tall and stretched as far as the we could see. I blinked as we began walking to the structure. I looked to the sky and saw it was a bright purple. Rather than a sun in the sky we saw the black hole which seemed so dark it glowed. I looked at the ground and saw that the sand below our feet was purple.

"_Captain according to our scans the structure before you stretches over 13000 miles!" _Luci marveled over the comm.

"There has to be something in there…or someone." Lia said hopeful yet fearful. We reached the structure and saw only a flat wall.

"How do we get in?" I asked looking down the structure both ways.

"_Captain I feel I should also mention that that structure's the only thing on the planet it's all just desert otherwise." _I thought a moment.

"How is there a breathable atmosphere then?" I asked as there was no response for a while.

"_Honestly Captain? Only way I see it as possible is magic." _I sighed. _That helps. _I slowly reached my hand out and touched the surface. The moment it made contact with the surface; the surface shuddered and a rectangle hole opened up just big enough for us to fit through. I winced as it felt as though ice water was dumped in my brain.

"Captain?" Lia asked as I nodded.

"Fine. Let's head inside, hopefully find some answers."

We stepped inside and saw it was pitch black once the opening behind us closed.

"So now-" Lia tried to question but was cut off by a hissing as I was lifted off the ground just like with the beacon. I winced as arcs of what looked like purple electricity came out of my arms and shot into the walls. Then as soon as it happened it was over. I fell to my knees and coughed.

"Shepard!" Lia yelled kneeling down by me.

"Curious." Jella muttered narrowing her eyes.

"I…I'm fine." I muttered shaking my head and standing up. There was a whirring of powering up as lights on the ceiling flickered on one by one straight down the structure before us. The lights glowed purple however but still assisted greatly with seeing.

"Oh Keelah…" Lia whispered looking around. The structure was hollow inside and was what appeared to be one gigantic hallway filled with nothing but air.

"What's the point of this structure?" I muttered as we began walking.

"So what's the plan we walk 13,000 miles?" Jella asked as I shot a glare.

"We walk until we find something." I growled.

"Shepard you need to get over your racism of batarians if we are to work as a squad efficiently." Jella said as I looked back.

"I'm _not _racist." She looked at me with two eyes while the other two looked ahead.

"You treat me as I am below you while you treat the quarian as an equal. I did not invade Eden Prime." I turned shoving a finger at her chest.

"Then why were you there?" I shouted while she looked at me unflinching.

"A group of batarians were planning a raid on your colony and I saw an opportunity to gather data on humans so I went. I abducted no humans." I growled as she stared into my eyes.

"I…you're…right I'm sorry." I said shaking my head as she nodded.

"Accepted now let's proceed on with the mission." She said as I nodded turning and walking once more.

We walked until we began panting.

"Shepard I…do not think we'll find anything." Lia panted as I narrowed my eyes.

"I…see something ahead." I whispered and continued walking. We got closer and saw there was a wall similar to outside.

"What is…this?" Lia asked as Jella waved her omni-tool to no avail. I stepped forward and reached my hand out. The moment it made contact an outline of a door just big enough for me to enter was traced. It slid aside slowly. I saw the door was at least three feet thick as it finally came to a halt. I stepped forward inside and saw it was a small room five feet wide like an airlock with another door similar to the last before me. I looked back as the other two took a step towards me but the wall slammed closed from above. I jumped and started pounding on the wall.

"Lia! Jella!" I yelled but heard no reply. I activated my comm.

"Luci can you read me?" I was answered only by static. I growled and deactivated it turning to face the wall before me. I reached my hand out and it opened jut as the last had. It was the same thickness as well. I stepped inside the new room as the door closed. I looked around and saw I was in a circular room covered in purple tiles with a tube in the middle of the room which was pure white and non transparent.

I stepped forward and tried to look through to no avail. _I suppose this is touch activated like everything else in this place? _I laid my hand on it. My body immediately locked up as my back arched and my head looked to the ceiling. It felt like my mind was being picked apart and dragged out. After a minute of this my hand was able to finally be removed from the tube. I panted falling on all fours. _W…What the fuck? _I coughed and slowly stood up as I saw my hand print on the tube which glowed purple. The purple slowly began spreading across the surface until the entire tube was covered by it. Then there was a hissing as the room went dark, only lit by the tube which gave off a purple glow. Slowly it began to fall into the floor until I saw a figure curled in a ball on the floor. _A person? _I ran over and kneeled beside them.

"Are you…" I trailed off as I heard a quiet whirring seeming to come from them. I took off my helmet, threw it to the side, and leaned in closer to hear it better. Then suddenly it released its fingers as it straightened it's legs. It straightened it's arms as I stood up and took a step back. It got on it's knees then stood up. I narrowed my eyes seeing what appeared to be a clothe less person before me but that whirring told me it was something else. It faced me with it's eyes shut. It had luscious black hair flowing down to it's shoulders and a slim physique. It…or she opened her eyes. Her irises weren't round like any human's but had four smaller circles surrounding her pupils with lines connecting them. If it weren't for the smaller circles she'd have a circular iris. Her irises were a purple that seemed to glow. They spun in around to the right then stopped spun half a circle left then spun a quarter circle once more to the right. Her lips were black that and shined as though she wore lipstick but there was evidently none.

"Um…who…or what exactly are you?" I asked as she stared at me and her irises spun once more then stopped. She hissed and grunted in a language that even through my translation implant I couldn't recognize.

"I can't understand your language." I said looking at her completely lost. Her eyes spun once again. "_Acknowledged. Is this data transfer acceptable?_" She asked in a completely automated voice.

"I…yes what are you?" I asked.

"_I am perfect._" I blinked.

"You're…perfect?" I asked confused.

"_Affirmative._" I shook my head.

"But _what_ are you?" She looked down thinking then back up.

"_I…am perfection._" I sighed.

"Listen at least tell me how you got-" I began asking as I put my hand on her shoulder. Suddenly my hand was glued as I winced feeling energy being sucked out of me. Similar to when I had first entered this structure. Her eyes spun rapidly then stopped as I fell back panting.

"Voice module repaired. Optimal communications acquired." She said as I blinked and stood up. Her voice was now smooth as any human's now.

"You did that? Then when I walked in this structure the first time…" She looked down then back up.

"I…took the minimal amount of resources required to power up this facility." She sounded almost guilty. I thought at a mile a minute trying to pick out what to ask next.

"What is this facility?" I asked firstly.

"This facility is where I was created. Where I have been awakened." I nodded.

"And what about when I touched the tank you where in? I felt my mind being poked around in?" She looked down again appearing as though she was guilty once more.

"I…was curious." I narrowed my eyes.

"Curious about what?" I questioned.

"About you." I was taken aback by this.

"When I initially powered this facility I also used what was left to achieve near consciousness. I felt a hint of your mind and I was curious." I hummed to myself.

"So when I touched the tank?" I asked.

"I took the necessary amount of energy from you to restore full functionality." I stepped closer.

"What about my mind? Why did you go in there?" She looked down another time.

"Aside from curiosity I did it to complete my image." I looked at her confused.

"Once you first accessed this facility I had taken resources for the facility. This includes the image you have of the perfect human." I blinked and coughed.

"Uh…perfect human?" She gave a stiff nod.

"I am perfect." She repeated.

"So I've heard. What created you? And why?" I asked.

"I was not given the information of my creators. I was created to obtain data." I raised an eyebrow.

"Data?" She gave another stiff nod.

"To gather data of all species of the universe." I slowly nodded.

"Your memories are interesting Captain David Shepard." She said as I chuckled.

"So it's true you do have my memories." She nodded.

"I do not lie." I walked over to where my helmet was and picked it up.

"Well do you know what you are?" I asked as I put my helmet on.

"I…am perfect." She repeated as I sighed.

"I mean beside that. Are you a geth? An AI?" She looked confused.

"If you mean species then no…I do not know."

"You…don't know what you are?" I asked skeptic. She shook her head.

"You had parental figures to teach you what you are. I do not. My only source of knowledge at the current moment is you." I looked behind me at the wall I came from.

"Then come with me. I'll help you gather data across the universe." She nodded.

"You're mission against the reapers will give great opportunity. I accept this. I require more energy to power up and unlock the facility." I looked at her curiously.

"How are you going to get it?" She stayed silent but held out her hand. I looked down at her hand then her. I slowly reached out and laid my hand on hers. I winced as I felt myself being drained. Eventually she let go she let go as her irises spun.

"The doors will now open." I slowly nodded getting my breathing under control. _I can't take much more of this energy draining shit._

"What about the lights?" I asked.

"I only took enough to power up the doors which was what you required. If you wish I can take more to power up the lights in the facility." I shook my head.

"No no that's…that's alright. Let's go." I put my hand out on the wall I came from as it opened.

"Is there a reason these doors open to my touch?" I asked looking behind me.

"I am this facility. And…we are bonded." I coughed.

"You and the facility?" She shook her head.

"You and I." She explained. I coughed and blinked in surprise.

"B-Bonded?"

"We became one when you touched my wall. We are bonded." I thought back to when I first touched the wall on the outside and that feeling in my brain.

"Then what do I call you?" I asked as she walked unbelievably gracefully to my side. The door closed and everything was dark.

"Perfect." She replied as I sighed.

"Yume." She looked over.

"That seems like a suitable name." I said with a nod. She paused looking down as her irises spun once more.

"Japanese in origin translation into English: Dream. This name is acceptable." She said finally looking up as her irises locked back in place. I opened the next wall and saw Lia's light blue visor glowing faintly.

"Shepard! What happened?" She almost yelled then looked beside me.

"And what is that?" She asked. I looked over and saw Yume's eyes glowed brightly.

"Ugh, I'll explain while we walk. Luci come in." I said activating my comm.

"_Finally Captain! The planets being sucked into that black hole you need to get off that planet now!" _I nodded.

"We're falling back to original drop zone be ready! Alright everyone looks like we're running. Move!" We began running but Yume easily power walked at the same speed as our running.


	9. Chapter 9: Narrow Escape

We ran as fast as we could through the structure in the darkness.

"Thank god this place was empty." I muttered shaking my head as the planet beneath us rumbled.

"Actually this facility is filled within the walls but is hollow inside due to the need for-" Yume began to explain but I cut her off.

"I get it let's just get the hell out of here!" I yelled as the planet began shaking violently.

"Shepard we don't have long until this planet gets swallowed by that black hole." Jella warned as I gave a nod but then remembered it was pitch black in here.

"Yeah I understand. Fuck this we're getting out here!" I yelled as we stopped and turned to the wall. I held out my hand ad felt the wall shudder beneath my hand. A hole was formed as we sprinted outside.

"Luci get to our position for evac now!" I yelled into my com.

"_Rodger Captain on the way to your current position now." _We ran until the structure was a thin line on the horizon then stopped panting for breath.

"Shepard I know this may not be the best time but who is this and why is she naked?" Lia asked. I looked at her for a moment then remembered Yume was here.

"Oh, this is Yume she was created in that structure." I managed to explain in between breaths.

"I was created and held in that facility as David Shepard explained." Yume added standing straight.

"David Shepard?" Lia asked as Jella blinked her four eyes in mild surprise.

"Yes David Shepard and I are bon-" I coughed loudly and cut her off.

"Yeah she went through my mind and saw my memories." I explained rubbing the back of my neck. Finally the Normandy flew down towards us at a steady speed then came to a halt.

I threw my helmet to the side taking a deep breath as I stood in the cargo bay. The other three stood behind me.

"Good job out there. Dismissed." I said as I sat on the floor of the Normandy and laid my back against the wall near me.

"David Shepard I have a question." I looked up at Yume who was the only one still here.

"What is it?"

"You seemed as though you did not wish for me to inform your companions of us being bonded. Why is that?" She asked staring into my eyes as she seemed to always do when talking.

"Well being bonded to someone can mean many things and I didn't want them to take it the wrong way." I explained as she continued to stand there.

"And if they did take it the wrong way?" I looked down a moment thinking to myself of how to reply to that.

"Well…I guess I'd rather not risk it." I said with a simple shrug. She was silent a moment as her irises spun a quarter circle to the right then stopped.

"Very well. Where should I go?" She asked.

I looked around as though there'd be a sign saying, send her here!

"Well I don't know where do you think you'd be the most effective?" Her irises spun for a moment then came to a halt.

"I believe that monitering the ship and assisting where I can would be most effective." I gave a nod.

"There you go then. I'm going to my quarters and you're coming with me so we can get you some clothes already." She nodded and we departed for the elevator.

"Your clothes do not fit me David Shepard." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Please just one or the other not both. Also that's because you're looking through my body gloves drawer." I muttered and closed the drawer she was looking through back into the wall. She stared at me as though confused.

"Body gloves are the clothing I wear under my armor which is meant to be skin tight and only fitting of one person which is me in this case. It's meant to protect my skin from the edges of the armor plates and getting pinched." I explained to which she gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I…do not understand David but I will search elsewhere for clothes then." I sighed quietly and opened the bottom drawer.

"Here this is my casual attire for around the ship. Take a spare pair." I said handing her a pair.

"Thank you David." She said with a nod and began putting the clothes on. The pants were baggy and the shirt was loose but it was better than being naked around the crewman. She slipped on the boots which were also big but to the point where they wouldn't even stay on when she walked.

"You don't have to wear the boots." I said as she sat on the bed and I kneeled down beside her legs. I began to slip the boots off her. While taking off the second boot my finger brushed against her leg and it felt just like a regular person's skin. I put the boots away and stood up.

"What're you made of anyway?" I asked her as her eyes locked with mine.

"Classified." She replied simply as her irises turned red.

"Classified? By who?" They remained red as she replied the same as before,

"Classified." I looked at her confused but it was clear she wouldn't or couldn't tell me.

"Alright forget I asked anything." Her irises turned purple again.

"Very well. Thank you for the clothing David." She stood up and walked out to the elevator. I unstrapped my armor which fell to the floor around the room. I left my body glove on and jumped onto the bed with a loud sigh.

"Fucking tired." I whispered closing my eyes.

"_Shepard we may have a problem here…no we've got a huge problem!" _Luci yelled over the com as the ship shook violently.

"God damn it!" I hissed and walked to the elevator.

I practicly ran to the cockpit and stood behind Luci's chair where Vyrnnus and Lia also stood.

"What is it?" I groaned rubbing my tired eyes.

"Shit we're caught in the black hole's gravity we're being pulled in!" Luci hissed typing rapidly on her console. My eyes immediately shot open as adrenaline mixed with a ping of fear was sent coursing through my body.

"What?" I asked leaning over her chair reading her screen.

"The black hole's got us trapped!" My eyes darted left and right scanning the screen.

"Options?" I asked as I was greeted by silence. _Oh good. _Then I remembered what Anderson told me.

"_Hell if we really wanted to we might be able to go FTL without a relay." _His voice echoed in my head from when he first showed me the Normandy.

"Go to FTL." I ordered as everyone stopped.

"With what relay?" Vyrnnus asked as Lia chimed in.

"Anderson said this ship could jump to FTL if we really wanted it to. But it will destroy the ship Shepard!" I nodded.

"He said that but think of it this way, either we go to FTL and the ship falls apart or we get sucked into the black hole and get ripped apart atom by atom." There was silence once more as Luci finally spoke up.

"Alright everyone hold on!" She typed on the console and bit her lip.

"Here we go!" She yelled as the ship vibrated and there was a deafening hissing filling the ship.

"What the hell is that?" I screamed over the ear piercing noise.

"It's the core!" Lia yelled typing on her omni-tool.

"Core reaching critical levels!" She yelled with barely concealed concern. At last the ship lurched forward nearly knocking us off our feet. I blinked getting my wits back and saw we were in FTL.

"We…We did it…" Lia whispered looking up from her omni-tool.

"Alright!" Vyrnnus laughed as I stood in place and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright let's all get some rest before we reach Feros." I said turning and walking toward the elevator with Lia and Vyrnnus.

"Oh hey thanks for saving our asses Luci! Oh no problem it was nothing really." I heard Luci from the cockpit causing me to chuckle quietly to myself.


	10. Chapter 10: The Cipher

The moment the ship dropped out of FTL I jumped up out of my bed and looked out the window. Sure enough Feros was coming towards us.

"Luci please god get some repairs here so our ship doesn't fall apart when we hit the relay next." I ordered up at the com as I got my body glove on again.

"_Oh we're using a relay this time? I kind of enjoyed the though of falling apart at any moment." _Her sarcastic voice replied back. I sighed shaking my head.

"You too? I thought I was the only one." I said slipping on my armor.

"_Great minds think alike Captain. Any further orders?" _I attached my chest piece and grabbed my helmet.

"Yes get Lia and Yume." There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"_Um Yume sir? Why are her?" _I slid my helmet on and slid my visor down.

"I don't want to be in the middle of a mission to come back to either her or one of the crew starting trouble with each other." I replied walking to the elevator.

"_Alright Yume's on the command deck now but I can't reach Lia for some reason." _Almost immediately I slammed my hand on the button for the engineering deck.

The door slid open as I ran out and around the wall but came to a stop. There Lia was typing away perfectly fine. I let out a sigh of relief and got my heart beat under control.

"Shepard?" I looked up and saw she was looking back at me. I nodded and went over to her.

"Yeah why haven't you replied to Luci's message?" She cocked her head to the side quizzically then understood.

"Oh! Keelah I'm sorry I turned off my communicator so I wouldn't be interrupted from monitoring the core. Just in case you know? I've been getting some strange fluctuations in the eezo and decided to…" She began to explain typing on her omni-tool but stopped and looked up at me.

"Sorry you probably don't want to hear me babble about this." She said shaking her head and putting a hand on her visor.

"No I'd love to hear it but right now we've got a mission to go on so get your weapons ready." Before I even finished she pulled her shotgun from under her console and put it on the back of her waist.

"Ready." She said with a confirming nod. I couldn't help but laugh and wave her on to the elevator.

We walked out on the command deck where Yume had stood before the elevator just staring at the door until we came. The three of us went up to the cockpit as the Normandy entered the atmosphere.

"Alright requesting docking permission now." Luci said typing on the console in front of her as we began to descend toward the crumbling prothean city.

"Well good news is we got permission bad news is our core just went dark." Luci muttered shaking her head and sitting forward in her chair as the ship shuddered and the lights went out. My stomach suddenly dropped as the ship began to drop even faster.

"Shit! We're falling fast!" Luci yelled typing even faster now.

"I don't know what's wrong with the core it was perfectly fine!" Lia muttered shaking her head typing on her omni-tool. I winced and grabbed the back of Luci's chair as the ship jumped suddenly. The lights came to life and the ship began to fly steady again. I looked around in confusion until I heard Yume.

"Core is back online reroute was successful." We all looked back at her and saw that her irises stopped spinning. She blinked and looked at us.

"I had rerouted a few systems and brought the core online." She replied as Lia stared at her for a moment then went to her omni-tool without a word.

"I…good job Yume. You saved us then thanks." I said with a chuckle to which she gave a nod. I turned to Luci as she flew us into a docking bay.

"Annnnd we're home free. Also I'm shutting down that damn core before we explode." She muttered shaking her head.

"Alright we're headed out to get some repairs done and find the Cipher. Luci I take it you have everything from here?" I asked as we began walking to the airlock.

"Sure not that there's anything to really take care of but yeah I'm fine."

We stepped out on the dock and took a deep breath.

"Man how did the protheans manage to build such high cities?" I muttered looking outside at the massive towers. I shrugged the though off and lead the others to the nearby dock master.

"Welcome to Feros. We don't have much since we're still recovering from the geth attack but we can patch up your ship at least a little bit." The dock master said right as I walked up.

"How did you know that we needed repairs?" I asked looking to him then where he pointed on the Normandy. I saw a giant hole in the side where eezo was leaking out. _Shit that's not good. _

"There's that and I have your ship's data on my console here. You can investigate the colony if you want while we patch up your ship." I nodded and lead everyone toward the stairs.

Everyone I tried to stop and ask for directions ignored me and kept walking.

"This is getting us nowhere." I sighed rubbing my eyes to stop myself from pulling out my gun and begin shooting everyone.

"Excuse me but you are not from around here are you?" I turned to the source of the voice and saw a purple asari who had hints of green in her skin in random places.

"I…no we're not how did you know?" I asked walking over to her.

"You do not have the same air around you as a colonist. I am Shiala." She introduced herself with a bow of her head. I couldn't help but smile as fate finally gave us a brake.

"I'm David Shepard." I replied holding out a hand. She looked me over then shook my hand.

"Your brother he…" She trailed off but I finished for her.

"Freed you from the thorian." I finished as the people walking near us stopped and looked at us. I looked around then back to Shiala.

"I…yes. The colonists are still recovering from the thorian. So what is it you require?" Shiala asked as she led us away from the open and into one of the sections of the crashed ship in the heart of the colony.

"This way please."

We sat in one of the rooms that branched off from the ship which Shiala had apparently made her room.

"So why have you come here?" Shiala asked after closing the door. I stood against the wall with my head cocked questioningly.

"You sound as if I'm unwanted here." I observed to which she stayed silent a moment before sitting on her bed.

"These colonists are…not yet ready for travelers. They are still getting over mentally and physically the thorian's control." I nodded remembering how noone seemed to want to speak to us.

"But yet here you all are so what is it you all have come for?" She asked looking at the uncanny group of a Quarian and two (seeming to be) humans.

"I came here for the cipher." Immediately her eyes locked with mine.

"You have encountered a beacon?" I nodded before explaining it to her.

"The same that John and Saren had used. So here I am as John was except he already heroically saved this colony." I said with a chuckle. She gave a stiff nod and stood up. Remembering seeing this on his omni-tool I stepped up before her.

"Open your mind to the universe around you. Feel the threads that connect everything…" She closed her eyes and took a breath as I focused intensely.

"Embrace eternity!" In that moment I couldn't move, couldn't breath, as the visions flashed before my eyes. But this time they seemed to make a little bit more sense. I couldn't put my finger on it but they seemed less random. Then just like that I was pulled back out of the visions. I took a step back and panted catching my breath.

"David your life signs had momentarily flat lined are you still functional?" Yume suddenly asked. Shiala shot a glance over at Yume with an uncertain look.

"You have an AI?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

"I…don't know what she is honestly." I replied nervously scratching at the back of my neck but realizing it was covered in my armor which made me feel like an idiot suffice to say.

"Well…keep that away from the colonists after the geth attack…" Shiala trailed off as I held up a hand and nodded. _Oh shit I didn't think about that._

"I understand. But don't worry we're finished here as soon as the ship repairs are…" My omni-tool chimed suddenly.

"Done which they are apparently. Thank you for the cipher Shiala." I thanked as she gave a nod in reply.

"Ofcourse Shepard good luck on your journey…whatever that may be." We walked outside and almost ran to the ship before the colonists figured out what Yume was and decided to shoot first.

"Luci please start up the engines when you're not too busy and let's get the hell out of here." I hissed in my com.

"_I kinda liked it here Captain with the hostile atmosphere and the constant stares into the cockpit as though they were sizing me up." _I sighed rolling my eyes.

We rushed into the ship which immediately backed out of the dock and blasted into the sky.

"So where to Captain?" Luci asked piloting the ship up out of the atmosphere.

"Well might as well head to the citadel report in until the cipher gets to work." She gave a nod and flew toward the mass relay. I turned and began walking to the elevator fully ready to fall asleep but remembered what happened with the core earlier. I sighed quietly and hit the engineering deck's button in the elevator. _Might as well take a peak how bad could it be?_


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting with the Council

"So _this _is your report Shepard?" The Turian councilor hissed as I stood within the presidium's tower and before the council.

"Yes councilor that is." I replied with a calm voice and a nod as I stood straight with my hands behind my back.

"You recovered the beacon and managed to repair it but then you destroyed it?" The Turian yelled in disbelief as his mandibles were clenched tightly.

"I did not directly destroy councilor. I was picked up by it and shown visions." The Turian sighed shaking his head as the Asari spoke up now.

"You have to understand our skepticism in this Shepard. You're telling us that you were picked up by the beacon and shown visions of the reapers and the death of the protheans." I narrowed my eyes as I stared at her.

"Excuse me councilor but I never mentioned reapers or the death of the protheans." Silence filled the council's chamber. Her cheek twitched so slightly that I'm certain anybody else might miss it. That slight twitch was enough to tell me she just slipped up. Without missing a beat I pounced on it.

"You three didn't want me to recover the beacon and bring it back at all! You just wanted humanity to look bad and decided to give me the rank of spectre! You thought a little techie like me would make humanity look bad!" I yelled pointing a finger up at them. Anderson who stood beside the Salarian councilor looked at the other three.

"Is this true?" He demanded as the Salarian was silent, the Asari looked down and the Turian looked straight at me but not with a glare more like…disbelief? As his mandibles hung loosely like his mouth was hanging open if he were human.

"I must admit I was…unaware of this plot against humanity councilors." He finally said breaking his eye contact with me and looking at the Salarian and Asari councilors.

"Your…accusations are not appreciated Shepard!" The Asari yelled finally looking back up. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh. _The calm one is now the one who's yelling?_

"Accusations? It's obvious this is what you wanted to do! None of you wanted humanity on the council let alone the spectres! I just wonder why you didn't include him in your plan." I said pointing at the Turian councilor. He blinked and gave a small hesitant nod. _Why wouldn't they? He hates humanity as much as the next guy. _

"These are nothing but accusations backed by no proof! Return to your ship Shepard!" The Asari demanded as I stood in place. _I…damn it there's nothing more I can do._ I finally gave a small nod and turned.

"Councilors we are going to have a talk about this." I heard Anderson behind me and the Turian mutter something in agreeance.

I sighed walking through the Normandy toward the elevator. _This is starting to make sense but it's only bringing more questions. Out of all the councilors I would have expected the turian to be the one to do this._ As I was walking along in my thoughts the elevator opened up presenting Lia.

"Lia? You're above deck now this is rare." I said with a smile.

"Oh yes well I figured since we're on the citadel I might as well by some dextro food for Vyrnnus and I." She explained with a shrug.

"Shopping? Well mind if I come with? I have some stuff I want to get anyway." I said returning her shrug.

"Well…I'm not sure if you'd want to come with; after all you probably have some more important things to do." She rambled looking down avoiding eye contact. _Strange how she acts like my eyes are poison. Must be a Quarian thing. _

"Eh never know besides if I'm not there to protect you who will be?" I said with a chuckle as we began walking toward the airlock.

"I can take care of myself!" She argued looking over.

"Well I don't want you getting arrested and having me come bail you out. Besides no one will bother you with me there." I explained laughing

"Hmph…fine I suppose I'll tolerate it." She said rolling her eyes sarcastically. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well thank you Ms. Lia'Vael." I replied chuckling. She looked to the side leaving me wondering if I may have offended her somehow with that.

"Did I say something bad?" I asked looking over concerned as we walked out of the now opened airlock. Her head sapped back over.

"What? No no! It's just…forget it let's go." She replied all to relieved at the end as she ran off.

"Hey hey!" I yelled running after her toward the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12: Liara T'soni

After a long day of shopping with Lia we had eventually gone back to the Normandy. The moment I walked inside the ship Luci fired a question toward me.

"So now that the date's over where to?" She asked turning her chair to face Lia and I. Before Lia could stutter a flushed response I had stepped forward.

"The council is in basically turmoil right now so I'd say off the Citadel immediately." Luci sighed in response.

"Alriiight I kind of enjoy not being shot at constantly you know?" I chuckled lightly.

"You know there was a time when I sat at a monitor all day reading heat emissions but now I'm the Captain of a crew heading to danger left and right." I reminisced as Luci chuckled.

"Yeah somehow shit happens just doesn't seem to cover it huh?" I laughed and nodded.

"Well as for a destination the only logical thing to do would be to find some way to help decipher my visions." Luci cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well I'm open to suggestions." She replied as I thought to myself a moment then realized just how much fate smiled on John. Not only did he find a prothean expert but she was an Asari to boot. Meaning she could get into his mind and pick through the visions herself. _Where is Liara now? _I hummed to myself then snapped my fingers.

"Set a course to Illium." I finally ordered causing Luci to stare at me a long moment in confusion.

"Illium? Why Illium Captain?" Rather than answer her I began walking away as my mind began buzzing. Luci shrugged and muttered something while turning back around but my mind was buzzing so loudly I couldn't even hear myself thinking. I felt someone touch my arm causing me to jump and look over at Lia.

"Shepard!" I blinked only now realizing that she'd been yelling to get my attention catching all the crew's attention in the process.

"W…What?" I asked trying to ignore the deafening buzzing.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I winced. The buzzing began to get painful now.

"It's…nothing." I coughed as I saw her eyes look down from mine and toward my face. She slowly reached out and when she drew her hand back I saw a puddle of red on her finger. I swiftly fell to my knees as my legs simply gave out and black closing in on my vision.

"Shepard!" Lia yelled. Her voice sounded as if it echoed inside my head as everything went completely black.

When I opened my eyes next I was greeted by a harsh bright white light. I shut my eyes tightly hoping to block it out but now it was a harsh red light shining through my eyelids. I groaned sitting up and blinking rapidly. Bit by bit my wits came back and I saw I was in the med bay.

"Welcome back Captain. How are you feeling?" Dr. Michel asked walking over to my bed.

"Like shit how about you?" I asked looking up as my brain felt as though it was being ripped in half, slowly.

"I'm doing alright myself. But these two young ladies sat beside your bed waiting for you to get up. Lia dragged you in here and this one…" She motioned behind me. I turned to see Lia sitting on the bed beside mine and Yume standing beside my bed.

"Your brain activity spiked suddenly to unhealthy levels David. I came here to ensure your recovery." I gave a nod of thanks to her then looked to Lia who was silent.

"Thanks for dragging me here." I said with a smile as her she jumped lightly.

"I…I'm sorry! I just couldn't carry you and-" I cut her off shaking my head with a chuckle.

"It was a joke Lia just a joke." She blinked then slowly nodded.

"I am sorry I don't fully grasp human humor yet it seems." I waved it off and turned back to Dr. Michel.

"Give it to me straight Doc am I gonna live?" She let out a light chuckle and nodded.

"You'll be fine Captain but as…what was your name dear? Yume?" Dr. Michel asked Yume who had nodded.

"Yes as Yume here mentioned you had an unhealthy level of brain activity in fact I'm surprised you're mind isn't damaged by it." I couldn't be surprised by this and nodded.

"Well it sure as hell felt like it was being torn apart. But the visions…I can understand one part. The Reapers. They eradicated the protheans the beacon was a warning but I can't understand anything else…How soon till we arrive at Illium?" I asked looking to Lia who typed on her omni-tool.

"Barely an hour. Do you want me to get equipped?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

"Correct and tell Vyrnnus I want him ready as well." I ordered and hopped down off the bed. I rubbed my neck as everyone went about their business once more.

We docked without much trouble and were all in the airlock fully suited up.

"I have to admit Shepard I've never been to Illium. Turians never quarreled with the Asari." Vyrnnus remarked as the door hissed open.

"Well the air smells clean enough ready?" I asked receiving nods from both Vyrnnus and Lia.

After paying the docking fee we wandered around Illium honestly lost on where to go. There were Asari everywhere as well as a fair number of Volus at the trading booths.

"Well fuck me sideways this is not easy." I sighed looking at the people who filled the walkway all going from one place to the next.

"At least they're mushy Asari we're bumping into. I get the feeling if you or Lia ran into the scales of a Turian it wouldn't be fun for you two." Vyrnnus grunted as we pushed through the crowd of multicolored Asari. Admittedly I've never seen so many females of any species in one place.

"I hate crowds." I growled itching to reach toward my pistol and fire off a shot to get everyone to clear out.

"Well I think I found your Asari." Vyrnnus muttered. I looked back at him and saw he was reading Lia's omni-tool. I got behind Lia's shoulder and saw she hacked into Liara's information and address.

"Wow Lia…good job." I managed to comment in my surprise. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. She really is an amazing Quarian. _We began pushing through the crowd now with a destination. I thought back on what I just said to myself and did all I could to suppress red from crawling across my cheeks. _No I didn't mean it like that…wait why am I correcting my own thoughts? _I shook my head as we stood before the taxi.

"Ready?" I asked looking back at them. They nodded and we got in typing in the address.

The sky car came to a stop opening the side door. We got out and were before the door of Liara's apartment. I pressed the button beside the door which was linked to her omni-tool but got no reply. I slowly withdrew my pistol and stepped aside for Lia to hack into the door's lock.

"Captain with all due respect why are we breaking in?" Vyrnnus muttered pulling out his assault rifle.

"Something's wrong." He raised the plate above his eye.

"What do you mean?" Lia typed rapidly on her omni-tool with a light growl.

"Well for one there's a man upstairs aiming his pistol at something." I muttered as the door clicked and opened. I gave a nod as we quietly entered. There was one man to the left looking at the window with his back to us and one to the right looking through Liara's kitchen also with his back to us. I motioned for Vyrnnus and Lia to take care of them as I went forward and crept up the stairs. Vyrnnus went up behind the man looking out the window and pulled a knife from the back of his waist as he stood behind him. He took a breath and slashed the man's throat then before the man could make a noise he slammed the man's head on the ground so hard he shattered the helmet.

At the same time Lia had gotten her shotgun out and squeezed the man before her's neck with the shotgun. The man flailed gagging and trying to breathe before he eventually stopped moving and Lia sat him down. Then for good measure she stomped on his neck soundlessly.

The moment those two simultaneously took down the two men I approached the top of the stairs and saw Liara on her knees glaring at the man before her who held his pistol to her head.

"Those handcuffs outta stop you from projecting a mass effect field around you. Lovely thing it is. Absorbs any field you try and project. Just try it I dar-" Before he could continue I grabbed his pistol from his hands and hit his helmet so hard it cracked. I threw it to the side and pushed him against the wall. Before he could regain himself my pistol was aimed at his head.

"Well played." He cackled as he reached up to his helmet and threw it to the side. I only now realized he had an Austrian accent he spoke in. I looked at his face and saw the right side looked as though it was patched together and his eye was white.

"Go ahead, shoot. Wouldn't be the first time I survived a shot to the head." He urged as I watched him carefully.

"Who are you?" I asked watching him closely. He took a step from the wall as I tensed up.

"Zaeed Massani." He grunted and held out his hand. I took my left hand off the pistol while keeping it aimed at him with my right and shook his hand.

"Smart move with the gun. I was planning on pulling you off balance and getting that from you then shooting you." I couldn't help but chuckle as he released my hand.

"You're an honest mercenary. Two words I never thought I'd say together." HE grunted with a nod.

"Why are you here Massani?" I asked as he looked over to Liara then back.

"I was sent to kill the Asari over there. Seeing as how you effectively killed the eclipse bastards I had with me and have a gun pointed at me I don't think I'm finishing this one." I cocked an eyebrow at him keeping my finger steady on the trigger.

"You're just giving up?" He shook his head.

"Not for those reasons but also because the fact that your Turian and your pet Quarian have their guns on me from down there." I looked downstairs and sure enough they had their guns aimed right at him.

"Who hired you?" I asked as he remained silent a moment before answering.

"Her boss." He replied simply.

"And that is who?" I growled growing impatient.

"The Shadowbroker. If that's all I'm getting the hell outta here and getting a drink." I reluctantly lowered my pistol allowing him past as he walked downstairs and out the door. I went over to Liara and reached over her unshackling her. She stood up as I took a step back.

"I…thank you who are you?" She asked rubbing her wrists. Her voice sounded much…darker than from what I remember was on John's omni-tool.

"Happy to help. I'm David Shepard. You're Liara T'soni?" I asked seeing her flinch at the mention of Shepard.

"Yes….I am T'soni." She replied quietly.

"You travelled with my brother John?" I asked not wanting to be completely mistaken. Her eyes darted up and locked with mine.

"Your…brother? John never mentioned a brother before." She asked utterly caught off guard. My heart clenched as I lightly bit my lip. _So John never mentioned me before? I understand I wasn't anything to be particularly…proud of. _

"I…am his brother yes." I choked down any sadness and cleared my throat.

"So why is it you are here David? Coming to my rescue seems to be a tradition in your family." She said chuckling lightly and dryly. _She's sick of being a victim it seems._

"You went through John's head to help decipher his visions I need you to do the same." I answered as she stared at me a long moment. Lia and Vyrnnus came up the stairs and stood beside me before she final answered.

"You have been touched by a beacon as well?" She asked so surprised she actually had emotion in her voice.

"Yes the same one on Eden Prime that John and…Saren used." She tensed up at both John and Saren's names.

"I…am sorry but after John…I had determined I would never meld with anyone beside him. You will have to find someone else." She muttered shaking her head.

"Please Liara I need your help!" I urged as her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're just like him going off into danger! Have you not considered the feelings of those around you? What if you died? How would they feel?" She yelled as it made sense. She saw me as John.

"They agreed to this mis-" She stopped me before I could finish.

"And I agreed to John's! But they don't know how dangerous it is until they lose you!" She yelled as tears slowly streamed down her face. I opened my mouth to answer but she stopped me.

"You want to know what the visions mean? The Reapers are coming to kill all organic life and the visions are a prothean warning that didn't reach in time. It also tells of the conduit which is a mass relay on the planet Ilos. The conduit leads to the citadel and allow the Reapers into the citadel to wipe everything out. There you go!" She yelled through tears as I blinked.

"But…How do we stop them?" I slowly asked as she shook her head.

"You cannot stop them. John tried and was killed. Just go live out the rest of your days and don't make others go through the pain of losing you." She whispered. I slowly squeezed my hands into fists.

"No." I said absolutely causing her to look up.

"I am going to stop the Reapers." I growled as a small smile spread across her face.

"You're just like John. There's nothing more I can do but wish you luck." I nodded and held out my hand. She shook it.

"Don't worry. John didn't die in vein." I assured her as we walked off and out of her apartment.


	13. Chapter 13: Lia'Vael nar Ulnay

Lia'Vael nar Ulnay was by all meanings a normal Quarian. Both parents were alive and well (as well as a Quarian can be at least) and they loved her very much. She was raised as an average Quarian as well. All of this is what made her question just how an average girl like her wound up on the most advanced alliance ship created with the brother of the savior of the citadel. It was all but a miracle that this all happened.

Lia typed on her console down in engineering and couldn't help but giggle. It was not a giggle loud enough to be voiced by her mask's vocal unit so only she could tell she had giggled. She giggled by just how incredible this all was. In fact if she had been just a minute late from getting off her shuttle the c-sec officer wouldn't have noticed her or if the shuttle itself was delayed she would've been somewhere else entirely.

_Is this fate that I'm here? _She couldn't help but ask herself but she never could find an answer only that question again and again. She didn't care though. Fate or not she was happy. Happy to be here among the crew. Happy to be on this ship. Happy to be with David.

_Oh Keelah did I just call him David? _Her face glowed beneath her helmet as she lightly nibbled her bottom lip. Every time her thoughts drifted over to him her face always glowed which made her thankful for her visor so the others couldn't see her blushing.

She looked to the side and saw that the other crewmembers were all busy and had not noticed her. She looked back down her typing growing faster. Except now she began making mistakes and as she continued to think on what she said to herself the mistakes grew more and more rapid.

She froze over as one word caught her attention with the blinking cursor at the end of it waiting for further orders. That word was 'David'. As fast as possible she deleted it only increasing her blush intensity.

She turned and began walking away attracting the attention from a few crewmen but she had not noticed. She was lost in her thoughts which only said one thing over and over.

_Am I…in love? _

She shook her head getting inside the elevator and hitting a random button.

_No no. I cannot be falling for a…human let alone David! Keelah! I mean Shepard! It would never work out even if…even if I wanted it to… _She sighed as her arms hung loosely feeling lost and hopeless.

The elevator stopped and the door slid open. She slowly walked out constantly repeating her last statement in her head.

_It would never work out even if though I want it to. _Her eyes blinked as she stopped in her tracks realizing what she had just said. She slapped her visor but realized how bad an idea that was when there was an annoying ringing that resonated from it. She growled trying to grab at her ears but they were covered by the damn mask.

"BOSH'TET!" She screamed causing everyone in the mess hall (Which she had wandered into) to stop and stare at her. She slowly blinked as the ringing faded away and only now realized the attention she had brought to herself.

"Lia?" The deep male human voice asked from across the room. Lia could not help but growl at her own stupid self. She looked at where David sat which was his own table with three other chairs at it.

"Are you…alright?" He asked, everyone still staring at her.

"I…yes I'm fine." She slowly managed to spit out. He motioned to the chair across from him which she went to all too speedily.

"What's the matter?" He asked chowing down on his food without mercy.

"I…nothing why would something be wrong?" She asked with a light empty chuckle. I looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You just screamed at the top of your lungs a moment ago." Lia sighed rubbing her visor.

"Oh yeah…sorry about…that." Shepard shrugged.

"It's fine but if it's something bothering you I'd like to know…if that's alright ofcourse." Lia sat her hand back down on the table and slowly gave a nod.

"I'm fine just…a stubborn suit seal is all." She lied which seemed to work well enough.

Shepard gave a nod and continued to destroy his tray of food. Lia lightly bit her lip again as her body temperature rose once more. Her suit gave a light beeping as a symbol on the top right of her HUD blinked indicating an abnormal internal temperature. She ignored it and grabbed her right forearm with her left hand nervously.

_I…should at least tell him. No I have to tell him. Maybe he feels the same? No don't be foolish. What interest could he have in…me? I still have to at least tell him. _She tried to force the words out but they wouldn't even make it to her throat. Shepard continued to gorge himself braking only to drink from his energy drink.

_Hurry! Tell him before he leaves! Say it Bosh'tet! _Shepard finally finished his tray and his energy drink which laid on the now empty tray.

"Well it was nice eating…well at least me eating while you accompanied me today." Shepard said with a chuckle as he slid back in his chair about to get up. Lia took a deep breath and switched of her voice modulator and looked up at him. The light on her mask was still shining as though it were active though.

"David I…love you." She finally managed to see. She got up and began walking away to take care of his trash. Just from how her voice rang throughout her helmet she knew he couldn't hear her. She sighed and laid her head on the table, careful not to hit her visor too hard.

The damn visor. It was the reason she couldn't be with Shepard.

"Still it wouldn't work out…I'm…a Quarian and he's…Shepard." She whispered as her eyes watered until tears began to slide down her face.

_Bosh'tet. Crying over something as silly as 'boy troubles'. _But she remained sitting at the table in the same position even as everyone else had gone off to perform their duties and she was there. Alone. She had always felt alone even amongst her own people but now…she's never felt more alone than she did now.

_All thanks to this damn suit._


	14. Chapter 14: Wild Goose Chase

**A/N: Sorry everyone this took so long but thanks to school I've been tiiiiirrrreeed and just yesterday I went to Geek Kon (My first convention :D)**

"Uh Captain with all due respect what are we doing here?" Luci asked beside me as I stared out the view port while standing over her chair.

"Well the protheans had to have known _something _about the Reapers not just that they were being wiped out. I mean for god's sake they had every scientist of their species on Ilos they had to have found something. So if we explore any prothean planets we can find we have to eventually find something." Luci sighed as she typed away at her console.

"So a wild goose chase? Perfect. By the way is Lia feeling ok? She's been in the mess practically all day." Luci asked to which I gave a sharp nod.

"She's fine just something with her suit. Have you found anything abnormal yet?" Luci was silent a moment before shaking her head.

"You're a little thick…sir. Also I've got nothing just planets one after another." I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant about thick when Yume stepped up behind me.

"David." I heard her voice behind me. I turned giving a nod.

"I have been…thinking." She said as her eyes spun and stared at mine.

"Well what is it?" I asked taking a glance out the view port once more then giving Yume my full attention.

"The word Prothean…everytime I hear it I…my scans say that I am within perfect working condition but I…" She seemed as though she just had no clue on what word to use so I gave it a shot.

"Feel?" I asked seeing if that was the word. Then at that moment her eyes stopped spinning and she remained perfectly still as though she were asleep with her eyes open.

"Yu-" She cut me off.

"These are feelings? I will study this. But I…feel…something in me whenever you speak of Protheans or whenever I attempt to go within my databanks for information about them. They feel almost familiar." She said in a monotone voice never moving anything but her mouth.

"I…don't know what I could say that would help at all with this." She was silent a moment before answering.

"I believe accessing your mind may help. Especially with the vision you had." I bit my lip looking down as I remembered the horrible feeling I got everytime she went into my mind. Finally I sighed and looked up giving her a small nod.

"Alright if it helps you at all do it." She reached out with her right hand. The moment it touched the side of my head my body locked up as I could no longer breathe. The ship went away and I was in darkness. Then in a flash the vision from the prothean beacon flashed before me. I heard the screaming of thousands as they were destroyed.

Then the vision faded away and suddenly I was back in the Cerberus facility again.

"No…" I whispered, my eyes unable to close or look away from the scared boy strapped to the table before me.

Finally it all faded to a bright white that normally would be blinding but it felt warm and comforting. While where I was felt as though it was frozen. Before I could react it all went away. I saw that I was staring up at a pure white ceiling. I tried to sit up but found I couldn't even move my arms.

"Where…am I?" I tried to ask but it was just barely above a whisper.

"Shepard? You're in the medbay. How're you feeling?" Dr. Michel asked walking over until she stood over me.

"I can't." I whispered feeling pain as I struggled to lift my arm.

"You shouldn't-" I raised my arm before my face and waved her off. She stepped back while I slowly and with extreme effort sat upright. A grunt of pain escaped my lips but I ignored it swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"What…happened?" I groaned rubbing my head which screamed in pain.

"Well as Yume described it she absorbed too much of your energy and you…well you died for a good minute…but we brought you back." Dr. Michel said with a nod. I looked down at my hands which laid in my lap.

"I must admit I expected Lia to be here waiting for you." Dr. Michel added. I looked around and noticed she was right.

"Well she was having a problem with her suit so I'd rather her fixing it than worrying about me." I replied shaking my head as I stood up shakily.

"A suit problem? The only problem with her suit is she checks on it too much." Dr. Michel said with a chuckle. Before I could question her she walked over to her desk and typed on her console.

"Where's Yume?" I asked realizing she wasn't here either.

"She walked off and looked very…guilty. Strange." Dr. Michel hummed to herself.

"Well it's back to work for me. Thanks Dr."

I sat in my cabin at my desk with a long sigh as a glass and a large bottle filled with a dark brown liquid stood before me.

_Nothing puts the life back in you like Serrice Ice Brandy._

I picked up the glass and swirled the liquid around looking deeply into it as though it would show me just what I supposed to do next. After a long while with no results I finally downed the alcohol and sat the glass back down. I filled it to the brim once more when the door to my cabin suddenly opened. I jumped and looked back to see Lia standing in the door way with her head hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Erm Lia? What do you need?" I managed to ask admittedly embarrassed about having my alcohol out in front of one of the crew. Her fingers fiddled with some of the pouches on her suit. She glanced up but looked back down.

"Lia?" I asked once more after a while of silence. She blinked looking up then the light on her visor blinked twice then was a steady on once more.

"Sorry forgot that my vocal modulator was off." She apologized rubbing her visor causing me to chuckle and calm down a little.

"Not a problem, what do you need?" I asked leaning back in my chair. She looked over then past me at my desk. I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at my drink.

"Do you have a problem of your own David?" I smiled and pointed back behind me with my mouth open but my words never came out as I realized she called me David.

"I…uh…David?" She looked at me confused then blinked twice as there was a long silence.

"I…I'm sorry I…" She never said anything else there was just silence. She locked eyes and stayed locked on which eventually made me shift mildly uncomfortable.

_Never did like when people stared me in the eye really. _I cleared my throat as I was about to say something when Lia took a step forward and cleared her own throat standing straight but still fiddling with her pouches.

"David I…have searched it up on the extranet multiple times and I have also asked Vyrnnus about it but…he was…less than helpful." She said shaking her head.

"Searching what exactly?" I asked very confused. She looked down then back up taking a deep breath. As she did I steadily began sipping down my drink.

"The mating rituals of your species." I coughed as the liquid got caught in my throat. She blinked and shook her head.

"I…No no! I'm sorry! Oh Keelah umm what was the human word for it? Oh my…" She shook her head rigorously with embarrassment apparent. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say I could see her blushing.

"Erm…dating?" I quietly suggested as a blush of my own crawled across my cheeks.

"Ah! Yes that was it! I was reading up on it and it did confuse me quite a bit probably because Quarian culture is so different." I could not help but allow a smile to escape. Just from listening to her go on and on. I loved hearing her talk even if I couldn't necessarily understand it.

"I'm sorry I'm babbling it's just I'm nervous and ugh…" She sighed shaking her head and rubbing her visor. I chuckled and quickly explained not wanting to offend her.

"Sorry I think it's just cute how flustered you get. Well what did you see on the extranet about this?" She cleared her throat lightly and took another step forward standing a foot before me.

"Well I read that males like upfrontness and to stand straight and be direct." I couldn't help but smile and give a small nod.

"Alright anything else they said?" She looked down and cleared her throat quietly.

"Well…That page lead me to some…interesting others." I already knew what she meant but decided to press onward.

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning ignorance and succeeding. She moved away from her pouches and fiddled with her fingers now.

"We…Well…mating rituals of your species…" She stumbled over her words. After I was silent she kept going.

"Which were…different to the Quarians way of mating mainly in the…various ways and…holes…" She muttered with an actual clear blush even through her smoky visor.

"So why did you search all this up Lia?" I finally asked setting my glass back on the desk. She was silent for a long time before she finally came back with an answer.

"I…" She trailed off choking on her words.

_What is she thinking right now? _I waited patiently as she stood there awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry do you want a seat Lia? That was rude of me not to offer." I sigh shaking my head standing up. She slowly nodded as I lead her over to my bed and sat there.

"David." She said turning toward me. I turned to her in return when she suddenly placed her three fingered hand over mine. I looked down at her hand then up at her as she looked into my eyes with her own glowing white eyes.

"I've been thinking and fighting with my own thoughts and…" She trailed off but seemed as though she was trying her best to word it. I took a deep breath of my own trying to reduce the blush on my face but failing.

"In the mess you didn't have a suit malfunction did you?" I asked already starting to suspect where this was going. She looked down.

"I…no I'm sorry I lied David I just…I didn't know how to say this and it's so difficult but…Keelah…I…what was the human term? Love you." She finally said staring into my eyes. That hit me like a literal ton of bricks. My stomach dropped into my feet as I heard my heart beat between my ears. I was completely caught off guard by this even though I suspected this might be true. Hell I didn't think she'd ever like me especially since I'm a human and she's a Quarian. Throughout the silence her eyes dropped down to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry I understand if you don't feel the same since I'm…" She withdrew her hand. But I reached out and wrapped my five fingers around her three. Her head shot up as I felt her had tighten as I suspected her whole body did as well.

"Lia…I have been thinking a lot about this too…" I looked down this time. Her body loosened out of what I suspected to be despair.

"I love you too Lia. The reason I never said anything is I didn't know if a human and a Quarian could even be together." Before I knew it she held my hand in return. I can't even describe what a great feeling it was to be able to hold her hand. I never would've even dreamed I would be able to.

"Yes it's happened before. It's rare but it is possible…I never would've thought that _I_, the lone Quarian that was being hassled by the c-sec officer, could _ever _be the one to hold your hand." She said raising our interlocked hands before her visor. She closed her eyes and placed my hand on her visor. I scooted closer so our sides were touching. I slipped my hand from her own and slid it around her shoulders. With her eyes closed she wrapped her own arm around my waist and snuggled close to me.

I pulled her back so we laid on the bed side by side with her snuggling against my side.

"David…what if someone walks in and sees us?" She asked opening her eyes and looking at me. I turned on my own side so we faced each other.

"Then they'll know about us." I said with a smile. She held me tight as I rested my forehead against her visor.

"Damn this suit." Lia whispered.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're in a suit or not I love you." I said with a smile of sheer joy ad planted a kiss right on her visor.

"If you could see through this damn visor you'd see that this is the happiest I've ever been." She said in such a voice that I could tell she was filled with joy. My eyes began to grow heavy as they eventually closed.


	15. Chapter 15: A Lead At Last

I slowly opened my eyes, regaining consciousness, but something was off. There was a mass beside me laying against me. I looked over and saw Lia laying beside me with a quiet snore barely audible coming from her. I smiled unable to hold it back from the sheer cuteness before me.

_What a great feeling to wake up beside her. _I shook the thought off as I slowly slid my arm from beneath her and slipped past her own arms without waking her.

Once dressed I began walking toward the bridge when my omni-tool beeped. I pressed a button on it stopping in place as a tiny hologram of Anderson stood before me.

"_Shepard." _He greeted simply. Judging from his face he looked distressed.

"I'm here. What is it?" I asked as he looked down a moment before looking back up at me.

"_I won't lie Shepard what you did when you were last here, with the council…it's stirred up quite a ruckus." _I couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect just as I planned." He slowly shook his head wearily closing his eyes.

"_Shepard this is serious. If this is true then they've broken the galactic law against discrimination which is a serious offense punishable by ejection from the council let alone the citadel." _I blinked taking that in. So the very council that put those laws in place may have violated them.

"So now what?" I asked as I began to slowly walk across the command deck. Anderson shrugged.

"_I haven't the faintest idea. We currently have our c-sec officer on it but this may take time. It may also be dangerous." _I gave a small nod.

"Alright well what about me? What am I supposed to do?" I asked still completely lost. He was silent a moment before finally answering.

"_We've received Intel of a prothean artifact that may be intact. However the Geth have occupied the planet. If you want info I'd say to start there." _I gave a final nod.

"Thanks Anderson good luck." He gave a nod in return before the connection was terminated. My omni-tool beeped once more as he sent the coordinates of the planet. I typed on the tool and sent them to Luci.

"Take us here. Expect heavy resistance." I announced walking to the cockpit.

"Rodger Captain." Luci yelled back at me as she changed course to the nearest mass relay. Once I knew she got the coordinates I turned back and headed to the elevator.

"Well hell Shepard not often you grace me with your presence." Vyrnnus laughed as I sat before him on one of the crates.

"Sorry I've just been busy with-" Before I could finish he filled in the sentence for me.

"Lia?" He asked with the Turian equivalent of a smile. I opened my mouth but was silent, dumbstruck.

"I…what?" I whispered as he laughed.

"It wasn't hard to notice in the first place Cap. Don't worry I won't tell." He said with a wink. I sighed face palming myself mentally.

"Thank you, I don't think Lia could take that honestly." Vyrnnus chuckled and nodded.

"True. Well I'm certain you didn't com here to discuss love life?" He asked crossing his arms. I gave a small nod in return.

"Correct. I actually wanted to talk about the mission." He was much graver now.

"What is it?" He asked as I cleared my throat.

"I wanted to be honest with you; I'm not sure what to do. Anderson recently told me of a Geth infested planet which may have a prothean artifact. I have no other leads after that." I sighed rubbing my forehead. Vyrnnus shrugged.

"Well it's better than nothing. Besides the Shepard family seems to skid by and achieve something amazing. Can't wait to see what you will do." He said with a light chuckle. I gave a nod with my own chuckle looking at his waist and seeing his pistol.

"Shouldn't your gun be in the armory?" I suddenly asked. He blinked then realized what I meant.

"Ah my pistol, I prefer to have it on me just in case." He said to which I gave a shrug and stood up.

As I left the ship shuddered out of FTL. I turned and locked eyes with Vyrnnus. He gave a nod showing he understood I wanted him on the ground with me. Without missing a beat he contact Lia and told her to get suited up as well.

I went to my quarters after Lia got into engineering to get suited up myself.


	16. Chapter 16: The Canyon

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get out guys schools a bitch and stuff at home is blah blah blah so here's the story :D**

Vyrnnus, Lia, and I all stood in the airlock as the Normandy shook violently.

"Seems this planet has an atmosphere at least." Vyrnnus commented breaking our silence.

"Not exactly going to be a tropical paradise though." I said with a small sigh. Vyrnnus shrugged.

"Honestly Captain I can't even remember what the sun feels like." I gave a small chuckle when the door behind us hissed open.

We turned to look back and saw Yume standing there in full combat gear with a Lancer assault rifle on her back.

"Erm, going somewhere?" I asked as her eyes locked on me. I could see Lia tense out of the corner of my eye.

"I am coming with David." She said. I blinked, caught off guard by her practically giving me an order.

"What makes you think this now?" I asked as the Normandy shook violently once more.

"Dodging AA fire Captain!" Luci yelled from the cockpit. I cursed and gave a small nod to Yume. She stepped inside behind us as the door closed shut with a hiss.

I took a deep breath as at last the door in front of us flew open. Within a heartbeat we all jumped out getting our weapons out and got behind a nearby rock for cover from the Geth who began walking toward us. The moment we got to cover the Normandy blasted off back into space.

This planet was a dark planet the sun was dim and the planet itself was covered in orange sand. I slowly peered over the rock and saw there were three Geth staring at the rock but they didn't have their weapons drawn…or any for that matter. I went back behind the rock taking cover again.

"What's the matter David?" Lia asked looking over at me and the puzzled look on my face.

"The Geth don't have any weapons." I muttered still trying to piece this together.

"Then we've caught them by surprise let's wipe them out!" Vyrnnus hissed growing impatient. I bit my lip lightly as Yume stared at me.

"I don't think we should. Maybe they want to negotiate?" I muttered shaking my head. Normally I'd mow them down without a second thought but they had no weapons. It would be as though I was slaughtering innocents. No matter what the others think I would not ever do something like that.

"No. David these Geth are monsters you know how they've driven us from our world they-" Lia argued but I stood up with my hands up and my pistol in clear sight of the Geth. I looked the lead Geth in the…light bulb as he monitored me.

He was a white Geth with two red ones behind him. He looked to my hand then me as I slowly walked out from behind the rock. I stood before him three feet away.

"_Your companions should also come out. We wish no hostilities to organics._" The lead one said in an electronic voice that sounded like Yume's when I first met her. Pushing my awe of an actual talking Geth aside I a gave a nod.

"Come on out!" I ordered as they stood up. I could feel Lia glaring at them as she came over and stood by my side while Vyrnnus stood on the other. When Yume stood up all three Geth immediately looked over to her.

"_Old machine detected._" The Geth said staring at Yume.

"Old machine?" I asked looking back at her. In a swift moment she raised her pistol and fired a shot right at the Geth's "eye". It fell straight back with smoke rising off it. The two Geth behind it looked down at the fallen one then back up at me.

"What the FUCK?" I screamed as the two Geth turned and began to run. Two more shots rang out from Yume's pistol causing both the Geth to fall down dead.

"What the fuck was that?" I screamed turning to Yume. She looked at me unblinkingly as she lowered her pistol.

"Violence was inevitable. We must find the Prothean artifact and return to the ship." I glared at her but she was unfazed by it. I turned growling.

"Alright let's all move out. Thanks to that little show this is going to be a lot more difficult."

We climbed up the nearby hill to get a good view point on the planet. The moment I got to the top I froze as my heart skipped a beat. The hill lead down to a valley which was filled with Geth. The number of Geth in that giant valley would fill two grand canyons.

"Dear god." I whispered. My knees suddenly began to shake and my hand could no longer grip my pistol.

"Oh Keelah." Lia muttered blinking.

"That's a lot of Geth." Vyrnnus said shaking his head with his sniper rifle in his hands.

"Prothean artifact located. It is positioned at the end of this valley." Yume said causing me to let out a loud sigh.

"Ofcourse it is. Vyrnnus I want you to stay here and provide sniper support." Vyrnnus gave a nod and looked around the top of the hill for the best spot to sit.

"Yume, you're with me I may need some help hacking and you're aim is the best." Yume gave a small nod as Lia looked at me with her big eyes through her visor.

"And me?" She asked as I drew in a breath.

"I want you to stay with Vyrnnus. If the Geth flank us and start climbing this hill he'll need some close quarters support." Lia was silent for a moment as she stared at me.

"You…you mean I'm not going with you?" She asked glancing over to Yume then back to me. I gave her a nod of confirmation.

"It's safer if you're up here." Before she could voice another complaint I turned and lead Yume down the hill.

The moment we got to the bottom the Geth all turned, weapons in hand, toward us. They were all the same color, purple.

"CHARGE!" I screamed to Yume as we sprinted toward them. She mowed down the first row with a perfect barrage of fire all hitting their targets. I skipped a step taking a deep breath and throwing my hands in the air. I threw my arms down as my body glowed purple and the next five waves slammed into the ground, crushed.

I coughed as a small trail of blood made its way down my nose but I shook it off as we continued running. _No cover anywhere. Have to keep moving._

Blue shots streaked towards Yume and I as the Geth unleashed their fire at us. A bang screamed out as three Geth in a row dropped down by Vyrnnus' hand.

My shield flared as three shots hit me. I slid on the ground unleashing a barrage of fire taking down three more Geth. I jumped back up and brought my arm back taking another breath. I threw my arm forward sending a giant blue ball flying toward the Geth. The moment it touched the first Geth it exploded taking out ten of them.

Yume took down another wave with her shots. I kneeled down panting and shooting at more Geth.

"_Captain, why don't we just send in an orbital strike from the Normandy?_" Vyrnnus asked over the radio. I shot three more Geth and replied back to him.

"We…we can't the canyon….might collapse." I panted and shot two more Geth.

"We don't seem to be getting anywhere." I hissed wiping the stream of blood from my nose.

I winced as my shields went down, knocking me back. I jumped back up and let loose a barrage that hit two Geth but missed the rest. Yume looked over, her irises spinning.

"David, you should apply medi-gel." I looked down and saw I was hit in the gut. I nodded and waved my omni-tool over it, feeling immediate relief.

"Alright GO GO GO!" I screamed running at the mass of Geth once more.

This seemed to last for hours until finally there were only twenty Geth left. I had been shot two more times, once in the shoulder and the leg. Yume had been shot once but it hadn't even damaged her.

"_Shepard, we've lost sight of you. Afraid I can't provide anymore support. We'll wait here for you._" Vyrnnus remarked.

"Right." I panted and shakily raised my pistol. I fired it off twice and took down one Geth. The one beside it shot me twice in the gut before Yume took it down. I grunted falling on all fours with blood pouring down my body and nose. The medi-gel simply wasn't working anymore and my brain felt like it was on fire. The amp in the back of my neck was burning my skin from being overheated and over used.

I slowly raised my pistol firing at the Geth and dropping two more. I couldn't see Yume I could only see the fifteen Geth that were left.

Suddenly the ground shook as something began walking toward us. I blinked the red in my vision away as before me stood a Geth prime.

I coughed blood all over the ground and looked back up at it. It turned to Yume and fired one shot off at it. I heard a grunt then a loud clank of her falling to the ground.

It turned to me and walked up to me. Before I knew it my feet were off the ground as it grabbed my throat and began squeezing. I coughed as I squirmed around thinking of something…_anything. _

It raised it's shotgun to my gut and squeezed the trigger. I grunted as my vision blurred so badly I saw in fours. It released me, dropping me straight on my back.

I tried to focus but my vision only blurred more. Blood was flooded in my throat and pouring out of my body. _I have so much blood in me. _I tried to laugh but only got a gurgle sound.

I heard a mess of weapons fire then…nothing. A figure stood over me but I couldn't see what it was. It spoke but I couldn't hear either. _Am I going to die? Will I see John again? _

I blinked but my vision was darker now. We were inside somewhere and I was being dragged across a cold metal floor. I closed my eyes again.

"…Blood…fix you…hurt…" Were the only words I could make out. I now knew it was Yume who spoke. My consciousness faded as I drifted away in darkness.

My eyes suddenly shot open as I darted upright. All at once my body activated and I was overflowing with pain.

I screamed out and rolled off the table I was on falling to the floor. I winced, curling up into a ball.

"David, you are awake." Yume spoke, standing over me. I blinked and slowly stood up. She stared at me and then she…smiled.

"I am glad you are well." I suddenly realized I wasn't wearing my armor and was in my underwear. I looked down but froze.

"You were very damaged during the fight with the Geth." I looked around the room and ran over to a nearby piece of glass hoping to get my reflection but got none.

"You are lucky we got here when we did. I was able to fix you. Do you wish a mirror?" She asked as I looked over at her. She handed me a hand mirror which I snatched from her and looked at my face. I slowly shook my head.

There were blue glowing scars that ran across my neck and down my torso in a T.

"The Geth Prime had crushed your neck and fractured your spine. I had to operate and fix it."

There were smaller scars which also glowed blue running across my torso and legs.

"The gun fire had burned your muscles. I fixed those as well."

I blinked and saw that my eyes were gone, replaced with implants which glowed blue to match the scars.

The final thing to notice was…my right arm and left leg were gone. Replaced with a cybernetic arm with hoses running from it into me which were plugged into two ports on my chest and two on my stomach. There were glowing blue lights dotted on the arm like with my scars. The arm at least had five fingers on it.

My left leg was the same as the arm tubes connecting it to my torso, two in the stomach two on the back. It also had the glowing blue lights and five toes.

The most remarkable things about these new limbs were not even they had glowing lights or tubes but that they were grey. They reminded me eerily of Saren.

"The damage done to your leg was irreparable and your shoulder was destroyed making your arm useless. I had to replace them." I dropped down on my knees in disbelief. I looked at my arm and leg in disbelief.

"I…where did you get all this?" I whispered. Yume's eyes spun a moment before she answered.

"This was a prothean research facility. They had the materials I used I simply had to shape them for you. And install them." I closed my eyes unable to accept all this. One mission…and I'm now part machine. _Just how much of me is machine? _

I slowly stood up with a deep breath.

"Where's my armor?" I asked. She pointed behind her. It laid in a pile of scraps.

"Your armor was stuck I had to cut through it. I apologize David." I gave a quiet sigh and shook my head.

"Did you find a beacon here?" Yume shook her head earning a growl from me.

"Waste of time. Let's get back to the ship then." We walked through the halls with her leading. The interior of this place felt…wrong. I wanted to leave.

The moment I stepped outside I winced at the harsh sunlight. I looked down at the ground and saw the bodies that littered the ground. We killed a lot of them.

"I have contacted the others." Yume informed me. I ignored her as I saw Vyrnnus and Lia walking through the canyon toward us.

"Ha ha Shepard! You got em! Boy there's no stopping…you…" Vyrnnus trailed off seeing me as his mandibles dropped. Lia dropped her shotgun with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I got a little banged up. Yume here…fixed…me." I muttered. I can't call this being fixed.

"David…" Lia whispered staring at my arm then up at me. She stared at my eyes and blinked.

"I'm still me…part of me at least. We caught a bad lead. Let's signal the Normandy get the fuck off this planet." I spat as Vyrnnus blinked and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17: This

The moment I stepped foot on the Normandy I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I couldn't blame them ofcourse, I didn't exactly expect to be turned part machine when I left this morning.

Ignoring the stares I walked with Lia and Vyrnnus to the elevator while Yume stayed behind and monitored the ship. We stepped inside the elevator with Lia to my left and Vyrnnus to my right.

The elevator ride was a silent one while Lia shifted uncomfortably. The elevator stopped as the door opened.

"This is my uh stop it seems." Yrnnus said scratching the back of his head and walked out. He looked back at Lia, expecting her to get off as well.

Rather than getting off she shook her head. Vyrnnus' plates shifted to a look of confusion as the door closed.

"Not going to engineering?" I asked looking over. It was only then I saw she had scooted closer and looked down at the floor fiddling with her suit's pouches.

"Well I um…figured this'd be a good chance to you know…talk." I gave a small nod and reached over, holding her right hand in my left hand. She looked over at me as I smiled.

"You're right, we didn't exactly have the chance to talk about…this." I said motioning to our interlocked hands.

"This…is alright though…right?" She asked staring into my eyes. Something about her voice just made my heart soar.

"I think so, do you?" I asked looking up at the bar over the doors that showed what floor we were on. We were only half way to my cabin.

"Y-Yes! I love this…I mean yes." She said with glee the cleared her throat calming her voice. I had a creeping suspicion that she was a little excited though.

I brought my right had up and looked it over flexing the fingers with a frown. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lia was staring at it as well.

"Does this bother you?" I asked looking over. She jumped lightly not expecting me to see her staring.

"Me? No not at all!" I sighed quietly and stepped in front of her an inch away from her visor and stared into her eyes. She blinked as I could see her silver irises at this distance and could just barely make out her nose and almost her cheek. _So close yet so far._

I reached over and grabbed her other hand with my 'arm'. I couldn't consider this my arm because…it's not.

"Lia…I don't like…this." I said motioning to my arm.

"This is not me, this is something found in an old prothean facility after I was blown to hell. But it's still me here. The same me that loves you." I leaned forward and planted a kiss on her visor.

When I leaned back I saw she closed her eyes and leaned against me, resting her head on my chest.

"David…I don't care if half of you is now machine. Hell look at me. I live inside a suit and have cybernetics of my own. We don't choose to become part machine, we _must_ or we'd die. The same is for you. You didn't ask for this but you'll make due. That's something that I can't help but admire. You even remind me of a Quarian." I closed my eyes and laid my head against the top of her helmet.

The elevator stopped as the doors opened. We stepped out into my cabin which was the same peaceful way I left it.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to have to get some clothes on." I said with a chuckle looking over at Lia who stood beside me.

"Well…there's no rush right?" She asked as she moved before me grabbing my hand. Before I could reply she began stepping backward pulling me with her until she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me over her.

As I stood on all fours over her I bit my lip in mild frustration. Not at her but that damn suit. I'm grateful for her being kept alive but I wanted to see her, to feel her. To show her how I felt about her not just through words.

"Well what exactly are we supposed to do with all this time?" I asked with a smirk. She gave a small shrug.

"Well I have to stay in this suit sure but I have a nerve-stim program installed." I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Nerve-stim?" I asked as she gave a small nod and ran her hands up my arms.

"Basically it stimulates my nerves to where I can feel this through my suit, more or less." I reached over and grabbed her left hand, bringing it up to my lips I planted a kiss on the back of her hand. I could just barely hear a sharp intake of breath from her.

"I…I've never used anything like this before…" She quietly added looking to the side. I chuckled quietly. This is going to be too fun.

Before I could do anything my omni-tool flashed to life and began beeping. I looked at it and saw Anderson was calling. I sighed quietly and rolled to lay beside Lia, she sighed as well.

I suddenly dug my left arm under her and pulled her over me. She yelped in surprise and blinked as she stood on all fours as I previously had. I wrapped my arms behind her and clicked the button to answer the call while pulling Lia against me.

"Yes Anderson?" I asked giving Lia a wink. She was about to question it when I kissed the side of her neck. She had another sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her arms around my torso and squeezed tightly.

"_Shepard, how'd the mission go?" _He asked on the other line completely oblivious as to the shenanigans I was up to.

"It was a disaster. There was no beacon only lots and lots of Geth." I replied and nibbled on Lia's neck. Her legs squeezed my sides as she gasped lightly.

"_No beacon? But I got this information from one of our most reliable sources…" _Anderson muttered in confusion. I rolled us over so Lia was on the bottom.

"Where exactly did you get it from?" I asked then kissed Lia's neck and began trailing down to her collarbone. She wrapped her legs around my back breathing heavier now.

"Careful you Quarians are stronger than us." I whispered with a chuckle.

"_He was our main source during Saren's mission. He was the one who intercepted and decoded the majority of Saren's intel and helped your brother greatly. He couldn't have given us bad intel. He goes by the name of Z. He's one of our…less than respectable contacts." _Lia ran her hands up my sides forcing me to hold back laughter, I'm a little ticklish.

"How am I supposed to contact a man with no name except Z?" I asked with a sigh to make it sound like I wasn't doing anything but talking to him.

"_Well…I'm not sure actually Shepard. I hate to admit it but I don't think there's anything I can-" _Anderson's voice suddenly stopped. I looked over at my omni-tool to check if he hung up but he was still on the line.

"Ander-"

"_Spectre? Shepard?" _I heard the familiar voice of the Turian councilor.

"I…yes?" I asked trying to understand why he was in Anderson's office. Lia let me go as I sat up.

"_Listen human, that last session when you talked of being a scapegoat for humanity…I think you were on to something. I tried to speak with the other councilors but Anderson's the only one who's willing to speak and sadly he's as clueless as I am. Regardless I'd be weary, I think they're going to want to silence you." _I stood up now staring into my omni-tool with a frown.

"Why exactly are you helping me?" I asked cautiously as I began to pace the room.

"_I'm no fan of humanity I'll admit but something's wrong and I can feel it. The reason I'm telling you this is no matter how much I may dislike humanity the other councilors are going too far! I'll keep searching for more information but be careful. The council has a lot of resources and personnel to fall back on. I'll contact you when I find more." _Then the link was cut.

I looked to Lia who reached out and grabbed my right arm. I twitched looking down at it which she picked up on.

"David…" She whispered. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside her with interlocked hands.

"Lia I'm going to be honest…I'm worried here. So just…be careful even on the ship alright?" I asked looking over at her. I could just make out her cheeks beneath the visor. She gave a firm nod.

"One more thing I feel I should so…" I started and cleared my throat. She gave another nod.

"I kinda wish I could just take that visor off and see your face." I said with a weak chuckle trying to lighten the mood. Lia chuckled back.

"Trust me David…me too." I planted another kiss on her visor as I stood up pulling her up with me.

"So what now?" I asked uncertain.

"Now? I go down to engineering before people start to talk." Lia answered with a chuckle walking to the elevator pulling me with.

"I mean…this." I said motioning to our interlocked hands. When we reached the elevator she turned toward me.

"I like…this." She said with a smile evident from her voice as she gave me a hug and stepped back into the elevator leaving me there with a stupid smile on my face.


	18. Chapter 18: Commander John Shepard

_**A/N: Sorry for the late late update everyone Skyrim came out as well as the final book in the Inheritance cycle so needless to say I've been pretty busy.**_

"Luci, know of anyone who can find somebody with a single letter alias?" I asked with a sigh as I stood over her chair looking out the viewport.

"Umm no sir being behind the wheel of the Normandy I don't have a very active social life believe it or not." I growled rubbing my eyes in frustration.

"Couldn't imagine how that would work." I sarcastically replied turning to walk away. I was tired. It had been months since I received the transmission from Anderson and when the Turian councilor decided to inform me I was right about the council's plot.

"Hang on a minute…" Luci muttered as her fingers danced across her holo-board. I stopped and looked back at the cockpit.

"That can't be right…" She said shaking her head while sitting forward in her seat.

"Report." I ordered suddenly standing behind her seat once more. She had a frown etched on her face.

"Scanners are picking up a ship that matches the shape of the Normandy but it's bigger…a lot bigger." I narrowed my eyes as though it would help me see through the void of space before me.

"That can't be…is it alliance?" After a moment Luci shook her head.

"According to this it's unregistered…exterior camera's picking something up on it though. Posting on main screen." A moment later a screen popped up before us as the image slowly clarified.

"That logo…it can't be…" I whispered as my eyes grew wide. On the hull was a big Cerberus insignia as though announcing to the galaxy it was apart of the terrorist group.

"Modest bunch eh?" Luci joked but I didn't hear it. My eyes were fixated on the logo as the memories of the experiments flashed before my eyes just like every night while I slept.

"Blast them out of the sky." I ordered without hesitation.

"Well I can't do that but I think I may be able to go for completely annihilating this bitch!" She yelled with a smirk as she gunned it towards the ship. The crew shifted uneasy looks as their stomachs undoubtedly were dropping. I paid it no mind though; my mind was entirely focused on destroying this ship.

_Not only is it Cerberus but they have the _nerve _to use the Normandy, an alliance's ship…my _brother's _ship to make their own ship…_I slowly dug into the back of Luci's chair growling.

"With the look you're giving it we might not even need the Normandy's guns." I heard the deep voice of Vyrnnus behind me as he walked up towards us. I didn't pay him any mind as he stood to my left and watched the battle before us.

The Normandy got behind the ship with ease and immediately launched a volley of GARDIAN missiles. My eyes narrowed as I urged them on in my head, my heart racing.

Out of nowhere the ship suddenly flew up and did a complete flip winding up behind us faster than the Normandy could even do.

"What the fuck?" Luci suddenly yelled. That caught even me as everyone looked at her in shock of her choice of words.

"Just like Joker." She growled as she did a barrel roll to the side then braked hard getting behind once more. Luci was silent as she bit her lower lip entirely focusing on blowing this other ship to hell.

"Captain who exactly are these guys?" Vyrnnus asked looking over with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Cerberus." I replied simply while I crossed my own arms but brought my right arm up to my chin rubbing it in deep thought. _This guy's obviously no pushover. How do we take care of him? Asteroids? None nearby. Planet to break off toward the surprise? Also none. Damn it. _

I was so deep within my own thoughts I hadn't even noticed Lia had came up to the bridge, likely to check what was going on with the ship.

"David? What's going on?" She asked as she stood to my right. Her words went unheard by me however. I scanned every inch of the space before us but could find no way to get this damn ship.

I jumped as I felt an arm around my waist. I looked to my right and saw Lia whose silver eyes stared up at me.

"Oh, sorry just trying to take this damn ship out. What'd you need dear?" I asked as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What is a dear? Some kind of Earth animal?" She asked cocking her head completely lost. I gave a light chuckle and shook my head.

"I'll explain later what's up?" The Normandy shuddered once more as the other ship tried to brake and have us zoom past but we did the same causing the ship to scrape against our bottom.

"Kinetic barriers at 90%" Luci hissed trying to make a sharp turn.

"Well I came up here to figure out why I can't clean out the ducts without being thrown around every three seconds. I'd rather not break my visor open trying to clean out a maintenance duct." Lia explained shaking her head. Her eyes shot back up at me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"If that visor comes off it's gonna be me taking it off." I said with a wink. She looked down as her visor darkened with a blush.

"Captain…we're getting a transmission here." Luci muttered while both ships slowed to a stand still as was the unwritten rule of ship combat.

"Patch them through." I said with a nod. Her fingers typed on the holo-board until a voice came through the speakers.

"_Alliance ship we do not wish to engage repeat we are not hostile." _My heart skipped a beat and my stomach fell into the soles of my feet.

"Who…who is…this…" I whispered barely loud enough for even me to hear.

"_This is John Shepard of the SR-2 Normandy." _If not for my left leg being artificial I would have fallen to the ground from my knees buckling by now. _No…dead…he's dead. Cerberus made a clone…a fake. An AI…dead. _I felt Lia's hand on my arm as I stared straight ahead.

"Before I take action we must negotiate. Meet me aboard my ship." I whispered.

"_Very well we'll meet in your hold." _I turned and began walking toward the elevator as Lia walked beside me grabbing my hand. I didn't grab hers though my mind was on the other ship trying to figure out _what _I was about to meet. _He's dead. I received his belongings, dead. _We stepped in the elevator and sealed the door leaving Vyrnnus in the cockpit.

"David...are you feeling alright?" Lia asked reaching up and caressing my check. I took a deep breath preparing for the meeting.

"We'll see…" I muttered.

I stood in the center of the hold breathing deep steady breaths constantly telling myself, _He's _dead_. I have his belongings and his omni-tool._ Beside me Lia squeezed my hand which I now held interlocked with hers. There was a loud hiss as the doors to the hold began to slide open. There was a barrier that kept the air in but nothing else. A Kodiak shuttle slowly began to land inside as I stiffened and released Lia's hand. She had done the same. It was business now.

I shut my eyes ad tilted my head toward the floor as I heard footsteps on the deck and felt eyes upon me.

"Saren?" I heard the man…_THING_ across the deck whisper. I took a deep breath and slowly tilted my head up but kept my eyes closed. When I finally got the strength I opened my eyes and immediately my stomach fell into my feet once more. There standing at least ten feet before me was the legend himself.

"Commander John Shepard…" I whispered. Seeing him alone slowly brought the realization that he was back.

"That voice…David?" He asked narrowing his eyes and looking over at me. My lip began to quiver as I took in another breath.

"Lia…go to engineering…" Her eyes locked onto me in confusion.

"Please…" I whispered as she shook her head.

"No David. I'm here for you as I always will be." She said with a sharp nod. I tried to take a deep breath but instead it turned out to be sharp small gasps.

"Then please…forget you saw me…like this." I pleaded as I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

I took a small step forward as John began walking toward me.

"David…it's you…how've you been?" He asked with a smile as though he'd just seen me yesterday.

Rather than reply I sprinted at him and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Rather than tears I immediately began to sob into his shoulder.

"Jo…John." I whispered and squeezed him tightly.

"You're lucky I have cybernetic implants or else you'd have snapped me in half." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Jo..John I...mi...missed you…" I sobbed as he nodded.

"I know David I know. It's alright your big brother's right here."


	19. Chapter 19: Update on Series

Just a quick update everyone I've decided to stop using first person for the series because I feel like it's keeping me from showing other characters' pov and making the story less than it could be so just keep in mind from now on it will no longer be first person


	20. Chapter 20: Downtime

Lia walked beside the two Shepard siblings as they went through the Command deck talking, laughing, and just catching up. It was a great thing to see something which made her unable to hold back a smile.

How could she not smile? The man she loved was as happy as ever at finding his long lost brother. _Not just love, one I'm bonding with. _She reminded herself and looked down with a bright blush crossing her cheeks which was thankfully concealed behind her visor.

Quarians weren't like humans with their relationships; Lia learned this from her researching on the extranet on her free time in engineering. With Quarians they didn't simply date they in fact _bonded_ which means they formed a connection.

A deep connection at that one which tells her when David's feeling troubled or upset. This connection could only be formed if a Quarian was in love, deeper than just love something that simply couldn't be put into words.

That feeling was exactly what Lia felt. Just being around him made her heart skip, her body heat to spike so high her suit would thing she had a severe fever which it made certain to constantly remind her of.

But bonding wasn't just feeling deeply in love it also brought a feeling of protectiveness. She found herself letting a deep growl out on more than a couple occasions of him being around that AI. But what did she have to worry about? It was a machine! Not like the thing could even…could it? _Keelah don't think like that! But still…_

Lia shook her head with a small growl. She was ashamed of herself for just doubting David but it came with being a Quarian who's bonding. If any woman were to touch him Lia would tear the creature apart she had no doubts about that. She wouldn't want to, maybe she would a little but she wouldn't overly want to, but it was part of the bonding.

Instinct is what it was. That is what made her growl and move close to David. That is what made her so willing to rip any other female apart. She couldn't control it and it scared her but if the female were there near him Lia would be more than happy to destroy her.

"So you've got quite the crew here. Turian? Quarian?" David's brother pointed out as Lia jumped. John Shepard's observation wasn't what made her jump, what did make her jump was David wrapping his arm around her waist as she stepped half in front of her in a protective stance.

"I know the gang you ran with John, if you have a problem with Lia or any of my crew members then you can-" His voice was fearsome and it made Lia quiver. That along with the sheer dominance he was asserting practically made her melt. _His stance, his voice, his glare…_

"Not at all reminds me of my own ship actually, and you've even got the sarcastic pilot." John Shepard chuckled.

"Not like I'm here or anything!" Luci announced behind them looking back from one brother to the other then cleared her throat and lightly added in, "sir."

John Shepard laughed once more.

"Got your own female version of Joker." At the mention of the name Luci's brows furrowed.

During Lia's time with David she began to better understand human body language but with Luci's expression she couldn't tell if it was anger or confusion.

"Do you have Joker aboard your ship?" She asked John Shepard who in return nodded and pointed behind him to the airlock.

"Yeah feel free to see him, that is if your commander is alright with this?" John Shepard looked to David who sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah go for it Luci, might wanna dock the two ships together ofcourse. By the way John, it's _captain_." David's brother's smile suddenly dropped as he looked…baffled.

"What? In all my time of serving the alliance _and _taking down Saren _and _a Reaper I only got to commander! This is bullshit!" He yelled as David laughed.

The ship shuddered as both ships were docked side by side and Luci stood up.

"Well Captain I'm gonna pay Joker a…friendly visit." She gave a rather mischievous chuckle as she walked off into the airlock.

The trio fell silent as no one spoke until John Shepard cleared his throat.

"So you and…Lia was it? You two are…?" Lia blinked in confusion then jumped as she realized David's arm was still around her waist and he was still standing protectively before her.

Lia opened her mouth to stammer a response, deny it to hopefully save David the embarrassment of being with… _A Quarian…_ Lia looked down suddenly feeling sadness weighing heavily on her heart. But in one sentence that sadness was eradicated.

"Yeah, this beautiful young Quarian here is with me." That one sentence made Lia feel as though she were floating. Her mouth was open to say something…anything but nothing came from her. Her face was glowing with heat as she blinked in shock.

John Shepard chuckled.

"Well good for you. It's great you got the chance to…say how you felt." David's brother said looking down with obvious sadness weighing on him. Lia finally got the courage to speak.

"Well Tali'Zorah had strong feelings for you from what I heard." The words came out of her mouth before she could realize what she was saying and stop them. John Shepard's head shot up as he looked at her. _Oh Keelah did I just…Oh dear…_

"I…what?" He whispered blinking in disbelief. Lia gulped as her throat was suddenly dry. But to her complete surprise David started to _laugh_!

"Well John looks like you've got some business to take care of then? Is Tali'Zorah on your ship with you again?" John Shepard looked down and slowly nodded biting his lip. _He's…nervous? I remember seeing the interview with him after he took down Sovereign and the fiery look in his eyes, the utter determination of a man who could take down a god! But now he's nervous of telling a Quarian he loves her? Humans are strange._

"Well…looks like you've got something to take care of as well." John Shepard said with a small chuckle as he began walking to the airlock. Once it closed Lia turned to David.

"What did he-" She yelped as suddenly she was in the air being carried by David in both arms.

"We have some _business _to attend to Ms. 'Vael." He said with a chuckle as he began carrying Lia toward the elevator earning a few looks from the crew.

"I…very erm well Captain." She managed to stammer out with a bright blush across her cheeks.

Jella was typing away at her omni-tool as the Salarian 'Moridan' stood beside her doing the same on his. He was double checking her weapons readings which she sent to him.

"Hm, interesting discovery indeed! See what you mean, bigger heat sink while also increasing size of chamber, interesting indeed. Experimentation required will work on." The fast talking Salarian speedily observed.

Jella sighed quietly. _Salarians are always to fast with things. Fast talking, fast living, fast acting. They do have their perks in the fast acting matter though I have to admit. Reminds me of humans though. Curious…Even though they're physically different their mentality is quite similar…I'll have to run some tests on this._

Jella was brought out of her thoughts when Moridan suddenly spoke up, "Will come in handy with Collectors." Jella's eyes shot open as she looked to the Salarian.

"Collectors? What about the Collectors?" The Salarian only glanced up at her then back to his omni-tool as he typed away.

"Shepard and team chasing Collectors. Hoping to destroy them." Jella's eyes narrowed as the Salarian took notice.

"Know of Collectors? Surprising. All Batarians know of them?" Jella's thoughtfulness turned to anger.

"Not all Batarians are the same Salarian. Some of us do yes." The Salarian stopped typing as he walked over to the window on the other side of the room and looked out into space rubbing his chin in thought.

"Batarian angered at generalization? No no, angered at racism? No. Angry at own race?" He asked turning to face Jella once more. Jella growled but hesitantly nodded to the doctor.

"Yes, my people were stupid enough to make a deal with the Collectors expecting for our 'glory' to be restored. Stupid fools." Jella spat as the Salarian frowned.

"Glory? What did they give the Collectors in return?" Jella noticed the Salarian was speaking slower and watched her carefully. _Two scientists observing each other and watching for any weakness. _Jella began walking toward the window.

"The fools attacked Eden Prime, a slave run, for the Collectors. They give them people; the Collectors give them their lost 'glory' they crave so much." The Salarian hummed to himself turning back outside as Jella stood beside him.

"Heard of attack had no idea of Collector involvement. Making sense now, but also more confusing. Why humans? What do they stand to gain from only humans? Hmm…So little answers, so exciting." Jella looked to the Doctor who was smiling and chuckled for the first time in a while.

"We're similar in that matter Salarian." He chuckled now facing Jella.

"Indeed, two scientists in common pursuit of knowledge. Thank you will think on information." He said with a bow of his head. Jella nodded in return as the Doctor turned and left for his ship. _Aliens are confusing creatures…_

Vyrnnus laughed loudly as he sat against across where Garrus was sitting at their table in the mess hall.

"I shit you not! Next I know the Krogan's face down in a pool of his own blood with Shepard standing over him with a smoking shotgun!" Garrus continued his story as Vyrnnus pounded the table laughing. Couple other crew members were at the table as well listening and laughing with Vyrnnus.

"Well by the Spirits Garrus, it's a wonder you aren't a Spectre by now!" Vyrnnus said taking a few deep breaths, regaining his composure. Garrus' mandibles tensed as he looked down at the table.

"Yeah, well after Shepard's death I tried but…it just wasn't the same with him gone…so I just went to Omega and gunned down any merc I found." He said with a shrug. Vyrnnus could see in the Turian's eyes that his Commander's death had killed part of him as well.

"Shepard's quite a human huh?" Vyrnnus asked leaning forward. Garrus' mandibles slacked as he chuckled.

"You have no idea. This man took down at least two armies of Geth, took down a surgically enhanced Turian who was the best of the best mind you, and killed a god. I would definitely say he's quite the human." Garrus leaned back with a reminiscent look across his face.

"You really respect the man hm?" Vyrnnus asked although he know he didn't need to. It was obvious. He however felt a small ping of envy. He wished that he could've known a man like that when he was Garrus' age but instead he was serving in the Turian military warring with the humans.

"I respect him more than any other out there." Garrus said in a matter of factly manner. Another thing Vyrnnus envied. When he was the kid's age he was never so certain about anything other than an order he was given. _Kid's now a days. _Vyrnnus thought to himself with a chuckle.

"What about you Vyrnnus? You've gotta have an interesting story or two." One of the crew members said as Vyrnnus looked down at his hands which sat on the table. It was that moment he realized that his life was a dark one. As a child he was put through hell in training for the military, as a young man he served obediently to every order to the letter no matter how dark the order, as a man he put those human children through things not even a POW went through.

Vyrnnus inwardly spat in disgust. _What kind of creature am I? This is my life? These are my accomplishments? If that Alenko kid had killed me would I have died happy?_

Vyrnnus realized he was silent for a long time and blinked looking up.

"Ah yeah…sorry kids maybe another time I've gotta go do some…calibrations." He said standing up and slowly heading toward the main gun battery feeling one emotion exploding inside him. Regret.

David Shepard cuddled up beside the Quarian beside him with a smile of complete and utter happiness. "David that smile on your face is…" He blinked and realized it probably looked creepy to her.

He chuckled as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Sorry if it looks creepy." Lia shook her head putting one of her fingers over his lips immediately silencing him.

"What I was _going _to say was it's not nearly as big as mine." David chuckled as he stared into her silver eyes.

"Really? Wanna bet?" He asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact I do." David could hear the smirk in her voice and chuckled.

"Alright what do you get if you win?" Lia asked as David thought to himself a moment.

"Hmm, well you have to do what I say for a day." Lia laughed which caught David off guard, though he'd never admit it.

"I have to do that anyway _Captain_." He sighed with a smile shaking his head which caused Lia to be confused this time.

"No I mean off duty." David could see the surprise in her eyes which only made his smile wider. _No way she'll-_

"Deal." David froze as his smile disappeared and he blinked.

"I…what? You agree?" She chuckled and nodded running her fingers up his back.

"Well…what do you want if you win?" David managed to stammer out. Lia moved her face an inch from his face which, even though there was a visor blocking her face from his, made him that much more nervous.

"I'll let you know once I win." Lia said with a small chuckle. Pushing past his nervousness he planted a kiss on her visor.

"Deal. Now until then I believe we have some downtime Ms. 'Vael." David said rolling on top of her with a smirk across his face.

"Would you _stop with that_!" Lia giggled while playfully pushing him.

"Make me." He replied with a wink. Suddenly she flipped them so she was on top.

"Remember you asked for this." She said winking to him this time. For some reason David couldn't help but begin to feel slightly unnerved by this.


	21. Chapter 21: Necro

David didn't usually have a nightmare, at least one he could remember. In fact the last one he could remember having was the last time he was at the orphanage. That was the night Cerberus took him away.

But this night he found himself sitting upright screaming at the top of his lungs until he could no more. His chest rose up and down repeatedly as beads of sweat trailed down his back.

He blinked still panting heavily as he looked around and saw he was back on the ship inside his cabin. Beside him he expected to see Lia but remembered that she had spent the night down in engineering as she used to, if anything to avoid talk amongst the crew of the two being together.

As David swung his legs around so he sat on the side of his bed he rested his head on his hands still panting. _That dream was so…real_. He thought to himself. He slowly shook his head as he finally got his breathing back under control.

"_Death." _

David's head shot over to the doorway to his cabin expecting someone to be standing there. But there was no one.

"Who just…" He whispered to himself as he stood up still staring at the doorway. He knew he heard a whisper but there was no one around.

"I know I just heard it. I'm not going crazy I'm just…talking to myself." He muttered and sighed shaking his head.

David headed for the shower knowing sleep was now impossible to achieve again, he wouldn't admit it but he was afraid of falling asleep and having the nightmare again.

As he stood in the hot water which dripped down his frame he pressed one hand against the wall before him and leaned against it while letting his head hang loosely on his shoulders.

_Some much death…and destruction. _He reminisced on the nightmare remember the butchered people and burning planets, just like the vision from the beacon but multiplied. As he thought back on the horrible seen in his head one word stuck. Reapers. They were coming, he could _feel _it.

_I wonder if John can feel them too? _David would've asked him in person but it had been a week since the two ships were docked together. Right now John was most likely fighting the Collectors in their base and David was sitting here taking a hot shower. _While crying about a bad dream…pathetic. _He couldn't help but chuckle at his own weakness.

After ten minutes of the shower he finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. He stared at himself in the mirror. Then his gaze drifted to his right arm.

It didn't feel like it was truly his it felt…foreign to him. But he could feel through it. He could feel Lia's hand on his but it felt slightly numbed a bit. _For all their technology the Protheans couldn't perfect it._

His mind flashed to Saren and his arm which in turn got him indoctrinated by Sovereign. He tightened his hands into fists as he glared at his own reflection. His arm and leg just infuriated him. He would never become like Saren he wouldn't allow such a thing.

He eventually began dressing into his fatigues when suddenly the ships alarms began to wail.

"The hell?" He yelled slipping on his last boots and running to the elevator. He slammed his fist into the button leading to the command deck.

The moment the elevator opened up he heard shots ring out from a pistol. Instincts kicked in as he took cover behind the galaxy map. Another shot but it was nowhere near him.

_Shooting into ceiling, warning shot, nervous? _He peeked over his cover and saw the crew were looking over by the airlock. Without a second thought he sprinted toward it. A shot hit the deck just before David causing him to skid to a halt.

He looked up to the owner of the pistol and saw that the one holding it was Vyrnnus. He held it centered on David's chest.

"Shepard, turn around and go back to your cabin." Vyrnnus ordered with steel in his voice. David glared at the Turian before him.

"What the hell are you doing Vyrnnus?" David yelled taking a step forward. The Turian's grip on the pistol tightened causing David to halt.

"Leaving. Now step back." He ordered once more. His face was stone and his eyes cold. David couldn't fathom what this Turian was doing. _If he truly wanted to leave without a fight he wouldn't have alerted anyone. _David frowned at this thought which only confused him more.

"If all you wanted was to leave you wouldn't have alerted the whole ship with that gun shot." David stated causing the Turian to frown at him.

"Funny thing isn't it?" Vyrnnus finally answered. David was beginning to get frustrated with being confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" David growled rapidly losing his patience. Lia had just arrived beside him with her shotgun pointed straight at Vyrnnus who in turn turned his pistol toward her but kept his eyes locked on David.

"How after Sovereign is defeated and his remains are being studied Cerberus all of sudden has the technology to bring someone back from the dead? I don't think the Protheans ever had the technology for a limb replacement do you?" Vyrnnus asked with a smirk in his voice.

David's frown deepened as he felt Lia's gaze turn toward him.

"What are you talking about?" David asked his curiosity overwhelming him as he began flexing his right hand.

"You know Shepard, getting a biotic push to the neck will kill even a Turian. Thankfully I had someone or _something _watching over me." Vyrnnus said with a smirk in his voice. David frowned as a biotic field suddenly began to envelope him without thinking but he hadn't noticed. Vyrnnus had and tightened his grip on the pistol.

"I serve a being so much more powerful than you could ever hope to comprehend Shepard. His voice fills my head with his truth. I am no fool like Saren however; I will not let my implants get the better of me." Suddenly it all made sense.

"You serve a _Reaper? _Are you _stupid_ Vyrnnus! Look what it got Saren!" The words came from Lia which surprised both the men. Vyrnnus looked to her with an audible and animalistic growl emanating from his throat.

"Be silent Quarian! Saren was a fool who allowed himself to be indo-" Vyrnnus never finished his sentence due to the punch that struck his side which was also pushed even harder into his face by David's Eezo field. There was a loud _crack _as Vyrnnus roared and clutched where his left mandible used to be. Blood poured from the wound through the Turians finger and dripped down onto the deck beside his mandible.

While Vyrnnus was staggered by the attack David shoved his hand forward, pushing Vyrnnus into the open airlock with a huge biotic push. Vyrnnus grunted in pain as he slumped against the outer door. Without missing a beat Lia punched the seal for the inner airlock and sealed Vyrnnus inside while also opening the viewport on the door. David's eyes narrowed as he glared inside at the Turian who was on his feet with his hands at his sides, a stubble where his mandible once was.

David could feel the heat from the black eyes of the Turian boring into his eyes. David returned the heat in full and turned on the speaker for within the airlock.

"Let's see your 'all powerful being' save you now you Turian bastard." David growled and let it sink in a moment before his hand went to the button on the wall which opened the outside door. Just before he pressed it he was halted by Vyrnnus' scream.

"_Necro is here Shepard. No ship or dead Prothean can save you now." _That word, Necro, rang within David's head. He knew that was Vyrnnus' Reaper master. But something about the word…the Prothean vision flashed before his eyes once more.

_He was the first to start the assault after Sovereign released them from the Citadel! _David glared at Vyrnnus and punched the button. He watched as Vyrnnus' body twisted through space like a ragdoll and did spins from the rapid release from the airlock.

David stood in place, staring out the viewport before he felt Lia's hand on his shoulder. He turned and nodded then looked to Luci.

"That alarm's giving me a headache." He muttered and started walking away with Lia behind him. The ship was now deafeningly silent compared to before.

"David…are you alright?" Lia asked as they got within the elevator. David looked down as the door closed but the elevator remained in place.

"I don't understand why…why did he suggest me for becoming a Spectre? Why did he betray me?" David hissed shaking his head. Lia looked down then wrapped her arms around him while standing to his side. He simply stood there with his head hanging loosely on his shoulders.

"Luci, set a course for Virmire, I want to be there ten minutes ago." David announced to the comm and got a confirmation from her. She seemed to be shaken up from before but alright otherwise. David then turned his attention to Lia who rested her head on his shoulder but looked up at him.

"Get your gear ready and inform Yume I want her groundside." Lia gave a nod of confirmation and released her grip on him. The moment he was freed he left the elevator and began to head toward the med-bay.


	22. Chapter 22: Virmire

Within the medbay David called the doctor's attention and sat on one of the beds.

"I want this _thing _off of me!" David yelled causing the doctor to jump.

"W…What do you mean Captain?" Michel asked standing up from her desk. When David pointed to his arm she frowned.

"I had already been looking into that sir but…that technology is advanced…too advanced for me to even begin to imagine how it truly works. I can't do anything with it." David hissed and curled his hands into fists.

"I want _my _arm back!" He yelled then sighed shaking his head.

"Thank you doctor. I have to go." With that he left.

As David stood on one of the many sandy shores of Virmire he found himself looking around in all directions. Searching. Searching for something, anything of the Prothean beacon John found two years ago.

In the distance he could make out the spot where the nuke had gone off by just how barren it was still.

"Yume scan for a Prothean signature." David ordered without looking behind him. He just glared to the horizon hoping to scare the answers from it.

"I have already done so none can be-" Before she could finish her sentence David cut her off.

"Do it again." Yume hesitated then did so. Lia placed a hand on David's right shoulder but he didn't feel it. His mind was on another planet. _Why did he do it? Where is Necro? How do I stop them? _

"_You cannot." _The voice that he heard sent shivers down his spine. He turned but saw no one but them there.

"What is it?" Lia asked with concern discernable even through her visor.

"I…nothing just thought I heard something." He muttered as the waves crashed against the beach.

"No Prothean signatures detected. There is a Geth signature however." David's attention snapped on Yume who pointed off in the distance to a beach which was littered with debris that was launched from the explosion.

Wasting no time David pulled out his pistol and began to run toward the beach along with Yume and Lia.

When they had reached the beach they began searching through the wreckage only to find a Geth that was missing it's legs laying on it's back staring into the sky.

"Shock trooper." Lia commented as they stood around it. Suddenly it's eye locked onto Yume. It began to sit upright then…bowed.

"What the hell?" David muttered looking to Yume then the Geth.

"Wh…What? I don't understand…" Lia said shaking her head. She was as confused as David was.

"David, this Geth has the information you're looking for." Yume said stepping back.

"Wait, what information am I looking for Yume?" Yume's iris' spun then halted as she looked to David.

"He knows of the one you seek." Before he could voice anything else Yume turned and began to walk back toward the beach.

"Keep an eye on her." David whispered to Lia who in turn nodded and followed in suite.

Kneeling down before the Geth he activated his omni-tool and immediately was flooded with information from the Geth. There was one phrase that repeated over and over however. 'We will serve the Old Machines'. He looked to the Geth he stared at him unblinkingly. He could feel something in the stare from the machine before him. It stared it him in awe.

"Geth, what are the 'Old Machines'?" Across his omni-tool scrolled, _"The one's we serve." _

Sighing David shook his head.

"_Is there anything else you wish Prophet?" _As he read the words on the omni-tool he couldn't process the last word.

"Prophet?" hissed now getting annoyed.

"_Affirmative. You are the Herald of their return." _ David tapped his chin in thought then asked a final question to the machine.

"If I bring you on my ship and repair you will you harm any of my crew?" Without missing a beat it replied, _"Negative." _With a final nod David arose as his omni-tool disappeared.

"Lia!" He called then saw her head pop up over a piece of wreckage. "Call the Normandy in, we've got some cargo. Also…I require your machine expertise." He could tell she didn't like it but knew what he was asking and followed his order. David looked down once more at the Geth which still stared up at him.

"Legs, and a voice module. Can you do that?" David asked Lia as they stood in the cargo bay. They were the only two there as the other crew were attending to their stations and the Geth was currently locked within the back room of the medbay.

"Well…yes but David are you sure about this? I mean it's a _Geth_ we're talking about here and…Keelah I'll try David but…only because it's you asking." She sighed which earned a smile from David.

"I know and thank you for that Lia." He said as he held her close with his forehead against her visor.

"It's nice to see you smile, you should do it more often." She whispered causing David to chuckle.

"You've gotta earn these Ms. Vael." He jumped as she pinched his back.

"_That _was for calling me 'Vael'." She explained chuckling.

"I'll remember that. Now we should probably get to work on that Geth before the crew start to talk huh?"


	23. Chapter 23: Deal With The Devil

As David walked through the ship toward the cockpit he suddenly felt a ringing in the back of his head. He stopped with a frown as he slowly reached back but felt nothing. Before he could do anything he heard a voice that sounded as if it were the voice of darkness and death itself.

"_We are coming, you cannot stop us. Death is inevitable to all those who resist." _

He blinked but it didn't help anything. His vision steadily began to turn to a read tint.

"_You cannot stop us nor can any other. We are never ending. We are death incarnate." _

Before David knew it he was on all fours panting for breath that never reached his throat.

"_Resistance will meet only death." _

His lungs felt as though they were being squeezed and his heart as though it were being gripped.

"_Everything you know, everything you cherish, everything you love. It will all die. Everything will die Shepard." _

Then…darkness was all he saw. Before he could manage to question it a vision flashed before him. Planets burning. People being butchered by the millions. Whole solar systems wiped clean of any life. Darkness.

"_All will parish. We offer salvation and yet you fight. We are infinite." _

Then just like that it was all he gone. He was on his hands and knees gasping for air. Many crew members surrounded him but as he arose he pushed past them and went straight for the cockpit.

"Luci! R…Report!" He panted grabbing his chest and massaging his ribs over his heart as though it would help.

"Captain? Erm nothing to report really. All's…what the?" She muttered the last part as she leaned forward and began to type away at her holo-board.

"Report!" David yelled as he gripped the back of her seat finally beginning to breathe easier.

"It's…something…_big_! All hands brace for impact!" She yelled as she yanked the ship up only to be hit in the bottom of the ship.

"Luci! Status!" David yelled wincing.

"What the _fuck_!" She hissed looking at the readouts of the ship while rolling the ship to the side. There was a deafening hissing of the blast they had narrowly dodged.

"Captain…I don't know what it was that hit us but it burned clean through the cargo hold!" David's eyes narrowed as he brought up his omni-tool and located all squad members. Lia was in the med-bay with Michel working on the Geth. Jella was in the armory but there was an unidentified reading in the cargo hold…

"Luci, continue evasive maneuvers. I'm heading down into the cargo hold." Before she could reply he was already half way to the elevator.

David Anderson checked and rechecked the datapad within his hand with a deep frown on his face.

"Councilor…if this information's accurate…" He didn't dare finish the rest as he looked up to the Turian Councilor. He nodded as Anderson placed the datapad down with a deep sigh.

"I'll be the first to admit I was skeptical but the evidence is…irrefutable…" Anderson didn't like this one bit. On his desk was clear evidence of the Asari and Salarians' involvement with multiple mercenary groups as well as taking bribes from none other than Cerberus. _No wonder we've never been able to investigate them!_

"There's one thing I don't understand though…Why would Cerberus want to make David a scapegoat for humanity? It makes no sense…" The Turian's plates shifted into a frown which Anderson immediately picked up on.

"What is it I don't know?" He wearily asked. He wasn't even certain if he wanted to know anymore.

"The other Council members have known _everything. _The Collectors, Saren, the Geth…Reapers." Anderson's frown only deepened. The Turian Councilor openly admitting to the Reapers' existence was indeed a grim sign.

"Why wouldn't they tell you though? You're no fan of humanity yourself." Anderson stated. The Turian's mandibles tightened as his stance straightened.

"Councilor please, I may not have the most…affection for humanity I'll admit that but we Turians are the most honorable race out there. The only reason Saren sided with the Reapers is he saw the grim vision that vision however…the Reapers intended for it to get out. They grew bored with the ease of extinction and wanted a challenge. Turns out they may still be able to annihilate us." The Turian said with a sigh of complete sorrow. Sorrow at the fact that those who lead the people, those who Turians were taught at birth to trust completely and follow every order to the dot were stabbing them in the back.

"Councilor…Anderson…the other council members made a…how do you humans say it? A deal with Satan? They've been dealing with Reapers this whole time. Guiding us on the course the Reapers want while also making sure that the Reapers get a challenge worthy of their attention…then Shepard came along. Then his brother. Now we must do something to aid them." Anderson growled rubbing his forehead. _What the hell are they thinking? _

"I'll send David this information. But Councilor…we only have one Shepard left…when John was leaving the base he had to jump to the ship…he took one hit too many in the back…" The Turian's plates formed an even deeper frown.

"Then Spirits guide us."

David winced as he kicked the last Husk out of the hole it crawled in. The biotic barrier around him which protected him from the vacuum of space suddenly shuddered. His wince was one of pain as his neck was aflame and his nose was flooded with blood which flowed out. He stumbled into the elevator and hit the button for the CIC.

The moment the doors closed the barrier collapsed and he sat back panting deep pained breaths. His omni-tool beeped indicating a message. Before he could answer Luci's voice came over the com.

"_Whatever the hell was engaging us ran off faster than any ship in our fleet could. We have to dock at Omega and make repairs." _David nodded but said nothing as he continued to pant and shakily opened the message.

The ship hummed as it entered FTL speed and was off. While it was blasting through space David had been reading a letter that sent a shiver down his spine despite his burning amp.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed at the end slamming his fist down on the ground. _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SAVE A GALAXY THAT REFUSES TO HELP ITSELF? _

The door to the CIC opened but he didn't notice. He simply let loose a cry of sheer and utter rage. The crew jumped looking back but hastily returned to work. Lia came around the corner and froze over at the sight of his crumpled body on the ground.

"David!" She yelled kneeling down beside him. He pushed her hands away though with a growl.

"I'm fine. I'm forwarding a message to you, read it slowly and carefully it's a long one. Also when we dock I'm going to assist with repairing the ship, inform the crew they have leave." She was silent for a long while before she put her left hand behind his neck and right on his shoulder.

Before he could push them away she put her visor to his forehead. His frown washed away, replaced by a blank expression.

"I can feel your suffering, your anger, and your sorrow David. I am your bond mate, I will always by your side and there for you. If you ever have any doubts, any fears, any sorrows you can tell me and I will help you David." For a reason he couldn't explain those words rocked his core. He shakily reached up and closed the elevator doors.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him in an embrace. Then he began to weep. Perhaps he had held in so much he just simply didn't notice? But what Lia had said, it had been just what he needed to hear, and her being here with him…it was exactly what he needed to feel.

"David…I wanted to wait to tell you this but…" She lifted her visor and looked down. He lifted her visor to his level and finally…he smiled.

"Tell me bond mate, what is it?" He could feel a light shudder from her at his words.

"I…I've found a way for me…for us to…erm what I mean is…Keelah…what I'm trying to say David is that," She cleared her throat and spoke bravely now "I've found a way to be out of this suit…with you." He could feel her fear, her worry of him seeing her face…of rejecting her.

"Lia, this bond works both ways remember. You don't have anything to worry about but…I don't want to rush anything and run the risk of you getting sick or…worse." Her eyes looked his face over as though monitoring him before she answered.

"I…I know it's just…I'm scared David…I've never shown my face to _anyone _but…I want to show you. I _need _to show you who…_what_ I am. I…the only way I can express it is _la'fare._" David looked at her confused and concerned his translator was broken. She took a breath before she explained it.

"It means…one I'm ready to spend eternity with…something stronger than love and even the bond itself. You are my _la'fare._" Although he couldn't possibly comprehend it he somehow _did_. He had no doubts it was because of the bond but he couldn't explain it. He could tell it took her a lot to realize this though.

"I…thank you Lia that means more than I'll ever be able to express. The only thing I can do is give you something that means more to me than anything except you ofcourse." He said with a chuckle and pulled from within my back pocket the Medal of Honor that was meant for my brother but I never got the chance to give him.

"I was going to give this to him when he got back but I think he'll be busy with the whole Reaper thing. This is the only thing I have left of him and…I want you to take care of it." He said with a smile and handed it to her. She looked at it but didn't take it her. _Uncertainty, fear. _He felt those from her.

"Lia? What's wrong?" Her shaky voice finally replied.

"I…I accept!" He looked at her with confusion.

"You make it sound like a marriage proposal." He said with a chuckle which died down quickly. "I…Is it?" He quietly asked as she nodded.

"In the Quarian society when we are given something not of practical value but personal value by one we are bonded with then it is a proposal...are you proposing?" She hesitantly asked looking up at him with her silver eyes.

"Well in my society we use rings but…well yeah I mean I'm you're…you'll have to teach me that word but I'm your bond mate and we're both in love so…marry me?" He didn't even need to ask. She hugged him tight enough to pop him.

"I need air now!" He grunted. She released him with an apology before they finally arose.

"Now we've been in here a _long _time. We should-" He moved to the door but she reached her arm out and blocked him. He looked at her, puzzled but she shook her head. She pushed him back and pressed the button for the Captain's Cabin.

"When I said that I _could _be out of the suit I meant to say I _would_. I was going to wait but…David I want this now." He blinked as his reply was caught in his throat.

"I…What?" Was all he could manage before the door opened and she grabbed him by the collar. As she dragged him into his cabin he felt a pang of fear and utter excitement for things to come.


	24. Chapter 24: Business

Within the Captain's cabin the lights were all but off, the door was sealed shut and all was still. All except for the Quarian and Human who were sitting on the bed.

Lia held David's hand within her own as she shakily fiddled with the storage pouch on her thigh. _Keelah I can't believe that I'm going to…Oh Ancestors help me. _She thought to herself as she gulped and looked down at the floor then glanced to David then back to the floor.

David could feel her shaking, her fear, her worry. In return he finally lightly squeezed her hand, causing her to look up at him at last as he smiled.

"Lia, you don't have to be afraid, hell if anything I'm the one who's afraid right now. This is our first time we'll be seeing each other. I just hope your visor didn't make my face look…different than it is." He said with an awkward chuckle. Truth be told he was scared, scared he'd do something wrong. Offend her in some way.

"I know David I…Keelah what was that saying you Humans have? It's like a…" She couldn't remember what it was but luckily David could, "Band-aid, you've just gotta rip it off."

She chuckled and nodded. Laughing helped calm her down, at least a little bit. She finally swung both legs on the bed and sat cross legged before David who did the same thing.

"I'm…ready." She said with a deep breath, it was more to herself than anything but David nodded. He was eager and Lia was as well but she was also scared.

She slowly reached up and pushed her veil back and closed her eyes as she brought her hands over her visor. _Unlock. _The suit registered her mental command and unlocked the visor. She took another deep breath and began to slowly pull it off.

There was a small hiss as air rushed in and chilled her face. David waited patiently as she pulled the visor fully off and sat it to the side. She took a deep breath with her eyes still closed. The air chilled even her lungs it was so refreshing compared to the filtered air she normally received.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw David stared at her, unblinking. Her face flushed purple as she looked to the side and cleared her throat.

"_This…is me._" She could barely recognize her own voice without the visor giving it an electric edge. Even David seemed shocked as he blinked and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Lia you're…beautiful." Her eyes locked onto him as a smile slowly crawled across her face.

"_R…Really?_" She could feel that he was looking at every inch of her face, taking it in, remembering.

"Your teeth are sharper than mine." He observed as he looked closer. She fought the instinct to close her mouth and nodded.

"_Quarians used to eat meat before the Geth drove us from our world. Our teeth were much sharper then, similar to a Turian's. But after so long on ships and eating nutrient paste they dulled and I'm babbling aren't I?_" She asked as her face heated even more. David had taken notice and smiled.

"I don't mind, it's cute." Before she could reply he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her body felt as though it had been electrocuted in the best way imaginable. It was too much. She pounced on him and held his arms down as she leaned down and wrapped his lips with her own.

Anderson stood beside the Council as they listened to the plea from the Volus for a spot on the Council for at least the fourth time this week. But that's not what Anderson was thinking about. The only thing on his mind right now was of the Asari and Salarian Councilors.

_Bastards. They're damning us all! _He yelled in his head. He then locked eyes with the Turian Councilor who apparently had been thinking the same thing.

There was a quiet beep which indicated Anderson had gotten a message on the private server that was reserved for just the Council. Anderson looked down and saw it was a chat between him and the Turian.

"_We must do something about them." _The message read. Anderson's face was grim as he typed a reply of, "I know, but what can we do?"

He looked up and made sure none of the others were looking at him, which they weren't. He got another message.

"_We'll discuss this after the hearing but action must be taken. I have a plan." _Anderson looked up just as the Volus was turned away.

"That concludes today's session." The Asari Councilor announced as they all began to file out. But Anderson stayed behind with the Turian.

"Listen quickly there's not much time. I will call upon one of my most trusted Spectre's for this. They'll do it." Before Anderson could doubt his decision due to Saren once being his "most trusted" the Turian left. _I don't like any of this. The galaxy needs order and for that we need the Council like it or not. If two Councilmen are assassinated there'll be panic! There has to be something we can do. _Anderson thought to himself as he walked toward the elevator.

"Anderson!" He heard a familiar yet darker voice than he remembered from his right. He turned toward the owner of the voice.

"Liara? What're you doing here?" He asked as she walked over to him.

"Business, the one I work for knows of your issue with the Council and he shares your plight and wants to help you, free of charge." Anderson frowned, he knew she worked for the Shadow Broker.

"Why would the Shadow Broker help me free of charge?" Something was fishy here and he would get to the bottom of it.

"I was skeptical too Anderson but…he knows about the Reapers and the deals the Councilors have gotten. They're being bribed so he'll bribe them more. Or they die." She was absolute about this and Anderson knew it. As much as he didn't want to admit it he needed help and having the Shadow Broker would indeed help him immensely.

"Alright I'll relay the message to the Turian Councilor, he's on our side. Thank you Liara." She gave a single stiff nod before she walked off.

David laid beside Lia who was snuggled against him with her suit laying in pieces here and there. This would be a night he would not forget.

"_You Humans are so warm. Quarians are warm blooded but you feel as though you have a fire in your core_." Lia remarked as she laid against him with her eyes closed. David chuckled lightly.

"Yeah your warm but not as warm as a Human it's so…different. I love it." She smiled as she planted a final kiss on his cheek.

"_Captain, we're approaching Omega and have been given clearance to dock. I'll let everyone know they have shore leave when we touch down." _Luci reported in before going back to work. David sighed.

"Always more work." But Lia held him back from standing up.

"We can rest for another hour can't we?" Lia asked with a pleading look. Letting out a mock sigh he nodded.

"Alright I _suppose _we could. But you'll have to make up this time." He said with a wink.

"_Oh how will I _ever_ do that_?" She jokingly asked as Daid smirked.

"Well I think we can come up with something."


	25. Chapter 25: Second Runner Up

Lia arched her back as she stood up from the computer she'd been working on for the past hour. They'd been docked at Omega for days now repairing the physical damage done by that strange ship but that wasn't the only damage. Lia had found something suspicious in the system and found the ship had somehow gotten a virus onto the Normandy.

Nobody had any clue what the virus did but then again it couldn't be good. So Lia had convinced David that there was _no _they could leave now. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked around and noticed David had been gone for a _long _time now. He'd received a message and said he had to go to his cabin quickly.

Lia couldn't help but be concerned about his absence and before she could stop herself she was in the elevator going right up to his cabin.

_I should be working right now and here I am going up to the Captain's Cabin. How these Humans have changed you._ Lia thought to herself with a small chuckle.

When the elevator had finally arrived she opened the door and saw the Cabin was nearly pitch black, the only illumination being the light from the tank of water to the left which was still empty. David had explained it was for fish but he never bought any for some reason.

She walked in a few more steps and saw he was sitting at his desk with his head resting in his hand.

"David?" She called out. His slowly looked up as he turned his chair to face her. She could see from the groggy look on his face he was heavily intoxicated and the almost empty whiskey bottle in his hand only confirmed it.

"Well lookey here! Ish my favourite Quarian! Come to she the shallow end of the gene pool!" He announced with his severely slurred speech. She was confused by his last sentence though.

"Shallow end of the gene pool? What're you talking about David?" He slowly got up from his chair and almost fell down but caught himself on the desk. His head hung loosely on his shoulders as he let out an overly loud laugh.

"You know exactly what! Do…Don't act like you don't know! Everybody knows it! The great Commander Shepard, Humanity's fucking saviour!" He yelled as he slowly stumbled past her and nearly falling down the stairs that led toward his bed.

"John Shepard grew up from such a 'hard life' with the Reds and grew up to become the 'butcherer of Torfan' but oh no! It's alright they were learning experiences that made him 'a better person'! Meanwhile his brother is abducted and tested on and pops up out of no where but everyone only whispers about that! About how he wasn't as good as _John_ was! He can't do what _John _can!" He yelled as he staggered around on the lower area of his Cabin.

"I don't understand what you mean David." Lia quietly said but he heard it well enough. He turned faster than she would've thought.

"I'm always the second runner up! The one in his shadow! IT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!" He screamed as he threw his bottle to the ground, which caused it to shatter immediately, beside Lia causing her to jump lightly.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SUFFERED AND _I'M _THE ONE WHO HAS TO TRY AND AMOUNT TO HIM! THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO BE LIKE HIM!" He screamed as he kicked the nearby waste can and threw the nearby table on it's side.

"I DESERVED TO BE THE FIRST SPECTRE! I DESERVE…I deserve….more." His voice began to lower as he looked down at the ground. Lia had no clue what to do. She never had to deal with someone intoxicated let alone someone who was so very angry. Someone who held in their anger for so long. If anything she thought this was the best thing, to let him release it.

"John….he lived his life after Torfan to help…everyone. What does he have to show for it? He died and was brought back to help everyone again…What did he have to show for it that time? Five shots to the back and dying in the galactic core…" He muttered as he plopped down on the couch and sagged low.

"Keelah David! What happened?" Lia nearly yelled as she rushed over and sat on the couch beside him and held his left hand in her own.

"At the Collector base…he had to jump and…didn't make it. Hell I started living my life for everyone and what do I have to show? This fucking thing." He growled as he looked at his right arm.

Lia slowly reached up to his face with her free hand and gently turned it to look at her own.

"David, the galaxy may not be a good place but you and John make it better any way you can. They may not appreciate it or even _know _what you do for them yet still you do it. That's what you have to show for it. That you and John are _good people_. No other Human would've helped me with that C-Sec officer, some may have even helped the officer against me. But you saw an injustice and you fixed it." David was staring down at the floor. He looked as though he just couldn't cry at the loss of John, he had no tears left he was just…there.

"You know…before Cerberus came I saw the things John and his gang did. The things you don't hear about. The rapes, the murders, the people whose lives were destroyed by them. Yet he gets a pat on the back and commended for it." His voice was hoarse and his speech still slurred but Lia heard what he said…she didn't want to believe it though. She suspected that's what the rest of the galaxy felt and that was why they ignored it. He looked over at her with hollow eyes and a sad face.

"I won't say that 'it's all John's fault I'm an alcoholic!' or that it's his fault I smoke but I just…wanted to be like my big brother. Even back then everyone loved him! I was just…there." Lia blinked in surprise. She didn't even know he was an alcoholic, she knew he had a drink or two here and there but noting like that. But what caught her most off guard was that he was a smoker, she knew so much yet so little about David that she felt ashamed to say he was her bond mate.

"Don't be ashamed, nobody knew about it." David said shaking his head as he still stared at the floor. Lia couldn't help but smile behind her visor. _If that's not proof of us bonding I don't know what is. _She thought to herself as John slowly stood up and shuffled back up the stairs to the desk he was previously at.

He wasn't sober but he wasn't drunk he was just in the middle right now, but she knew he was now sober enough to be able to process his thoughts better.

When he reached his desk he dug through one of the drawers and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips as he put the pack back and his lighter up to the cigarette.

He looked up at her before lighting it and said, "I would offer you one but…" with a smile. Lia chuckled and shook her head.

"Shush." She replied as he lit it and took a deep drag from it.

"So my dear, you know all about my there is. How about you? Any dark secrets?" He asked with a smile as he walked back over and sat on the couch.

"Oh, am I able to be around you with the smoke?" He quickly asked as he held it away from her.

"It's fine it'll get filtered, but it'll be hell cleaning them mind you! I may just make _you _clean them." Another smirk formed across his face as he took another drag.

"Well I _do _see you out of your suit then. Maybe that was my plan all along." Lia laughed and shook her head.

"Please I know you're not _that _smart David." He laughed as he flicked the ashes on the floor.

"Below the belt love!" He looked around his trashed Cabin and shook his head. "Hell of a mess." Lia nodded as she sat there with him, fine with just being around him. She knew her being there helped him and there was nothing else she wanted than that.

"Fuck this galaxy." He suddenly said as he stared at the fish tank which was devoid of fish. Lia looked over but he didn't notice, he was far away now.

She was concerned for him.

As Liara trailed behind the Salarian councilor she looked around her at the masses of people going through the Wards. _Two sniper teams watching him at all times from the roofs, four armed guards disguised as civilians surrounding him, and I'm certain there's a whole company of C-Sec just waiting for a call. _Liara smirked to herself. _Here I thought this'd be hard. _

Suddenly the Salarian took a sharp right turn into an alley and the armed guards didn't follow. It was perfect. That was why Liara continued walking past. Too perfect. _If I remember right that alley leads right around the corner. _

Sure enough when she turned the corner she immediately entered the alley. She heard the Salarian talking with some Turian, so she ducked behind some cover and listened in.

"But you're certain none of this will come back to me?" The Salarian asked as the Turian nodded. "Thank you Vyrnnus, I'm in your debt. Tell your master…what was it Necro? That I am in his debt."

Liara frowned as she listened closer.

"He will remember Councilor. He remembers all." His voice sounded as though it had a hint of a machine in it. Just like Saren had sounded. This worried Liara immensely. _The rumors are true then? The Council's working with the Reapers? Shit. _She was not one to swear lightly but this situation certainly called for it.

Liara heard Vyrnnus speak again, sending chills down her spine once more. "Is the Asari with us still?" The Salarian Councilor undoubtedly nodded due to the joy in Vyrnnus' voice. "Good, continue as you've been told." Suddenly she heard him walking toward her.

She held her breath and got as close to her cover as she could as Vyrnnus stepped beside her and stopped. She peeked up and saw he was looking straight ahead as he let out a snort.

She could hear from his breathing he likely had lungs implanted from his Reaper master along with a spinal chord implant which was visible due to the blue lights doting the vertebrae.

As soon as he stopped he left, off on his way. Liara's frown only deepened. She had a terrible feeling she just couldn't shake from this.


	26. Chapter 26: Darkness

**A/N: Hey everyone so sorry for the wait, first my computer catches a virus then I get Mass Effect 3, woe is me. I will be keeping the story going so be patient and enjoy!**

**. . . .**

David jumped from the couch as he gasped for air. After a moment of blinking he finally remembered that he'd fallen asleep on the couch beside Lia.

He looked back down and saw she was there still sleeping peacefully. With a sigh of relief he ran his hand over his head and looked around his still trashed cabin. He'd never bothered to clean it up, might not ever clean it.

The ship shuddered suddenly causing David to look out his cabin window. The stars around the ship were still. _Why did we stop? _He thought to himself with a frown as he ran to the elevator and punched the button for the CIC.

**. . . .**

As David ran to the cockpit he could see out the viewport that explosions lit the space around Omega.

He skidded to a halt beside Luci as she looked out in awe.

"Captain…Cerberus is assaulting Omega…from the looks of things they're butchering everything in sight. It's…unbelievable." She whispered as she shook her head.

David stared at the station, transfixed. Although he wasn't about to say anything it seemed…beautiful. All those people dying, being sent to whatever god they believed in.

Violently David shook his head. Those weren't his thoughts, he'd never think something like that. A frown was etched into his face. Something felt severely wrong within him and he didn't even have any clue as to what it was.

"Captain?" Luci asked, drawing his attention to her. "Orders?" She asked. David was silent as he looked back out at the station, his mind was buzzing within his skull. He knew he wasn't thinking logically right now but there was nothing he could do about it, he didn't even know how to describe it. _Something's…wrong…with me. Hurts…to think… _

"Captain? They'll pick us up on their sensors if we wait here much longer!" Luci urged as her hands hovered over the controls, anxious. No…scared.

"I…leave…jump to…somewhere." David muttered as he blinked rapidly almost as though it would cure him of whatever ailment was plaguing him.

"Captain? All those innocent people are dying! We have to save them!" Luci suddenly protested. David glared down at her. _This isn't me… _

"I said make the jump pilot! Now do as ordered!" He ordered locking eyes. She glared right back up at him, ready to fight but slowly closed her eyes.

"Aye…Aye Captain, making the jump." She whispered as her head hung loosely on her shoulders. A lone tear made it's way down her cheek as the ship made a U-turn towards the relay.

The screams from the station roared as assault rifles opened up on crowds of innocents. Cerberus soldiers poured in through the station, butchering anything in their way, the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse. Everyone, no one was able to stop them. The only people able to were flying the other way preparing to jump out of the system.

**. . . .**

The ship hummed quietly as they zoomed through space at FTL speed. David sat in the cargo bay on a crate with Yume standing before him. His hands were clasped before him as he leaned over his knees.

"I hear this…buzzing in my head…constantly. My brain hurts to think…I keep feeling like there's someone watching me even when I'm alone. I…should see the doctor but…for some reason I thought I should come see you instead." He said looking up at her. Her irises spun once as she stood stiffly upright.

"I understand your problem David." She said as she stared him in the eye. He smiled with joy and nodded.

"Alright what's wrong with me then?" He asked desperate to fix this problem so he could think clearly and go back in action. She shook her head though.

"I cannot say, but I know what will fix it. Would you be willing to try?" She asked. David didn't even have to think before he nodded his head.

"This is a journey you and I must take alone David, anyone else will only get in the way, even Lia'Vael." She said with a certain graveness in her voice that told David it was final.

"I…alright, I want this to go away to feel…better." She did something that surprised David in that moment…she smiled.

"You will David, I promise. Now we should take the shuttle. Tell the pilot to drop out of FTL this will be quite a trip." David gave a single nod as he rose from the crate, bringing his omni-tool up.

"Luci, drop out of FTL. I'm taking the shuttle with Yume. Hold position here." Rather than her voice replying he got a beep of acknowledgment.

"Alright let's go." He announced looking to Yume. She nodded and led the way to the shuttle.

**. . . .**

David sat within the shuttle breathing in and out slowly. Even within the shuttle he felt as though someone were behind him watching. The buzzing in his head only seemed to worsen as well.

He looked at the closed door that lead to the cockpit where Yume was. She had demanded he remained in the dark of where they were going and went so far as to lock the cockpit.

_As long as this helps. _David thought to himself as his mind went to Lia. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered all they'd been through and how even through it all she was still with him.

"David, we are arriving you will need to close your eyes." Yume's voice came through the comms system. David sighed but shut them tightly.

"Alright they're closed now where…" Before he could finish his mind felt as though it was washed clean of all that was wrong with it, the buzzing was going and he felt…normal. Better than normal in fact he felt…strong. He felt stronger than he ever had before.

"Please keep your eyes closed and follow me." He could only nod and follow her. There was still a buzzing in his head but it was dulled down to the point where it almost felt good.

Although he couldn't explain it even with his eye closed he could feel Yume, and follow her every step through wherever they were.

The further they got, the better he'd felt until finally they stopped.

"You may open your eyes." Yume's soothing voice came.

When he did open his eyes he was frozen in place. His body chilled over as his heart skipped a beat. He was inside a Reaper. He knew it, he could feel it. The way the insides looked, the ominous air inside, the cables hanging around.

Shakily he reached his hands up to his head and closed his eyes as the buzzing became intense, deafening. He could feel the Reaper's claws within his head.

_I'm…indoctrinated? No…it couldn't be…happening to…me…hurts…to think… _When he opened his eyes again his legs gave way causing him to fall down on all fours.

"It's beautiful isn't it David?" Yume asked as she looked up at the massive cables far above them. "The perfect being here before us, singing their songs to us. It's always painful at first, resisting doesn't help David." She said looking down at him.

The way she talked she almost seemed…human. She'd never sounded like this aboard the Normandy.

David gritted his teeth as he tried to push off the Reaper in his brain.

_"Why do you resist when faced with perfection?" _The booming voice queried within his brain. Suddenly it all began to fall in place. The voice he'd been hearing…the buzzing in his brain…

"How…am…I being…indoctrinated?" David hissed in pain but managed to let out.

"When we last faced the Geth and you were wounded we went into a facility, do you remember?" Yume asked as she began walking over. Painfully, David nodded.

"That was no facility David, it was in fact a downed Reaper. When your troublesome brother had taken the Geth from the Reapers they'd decided to destroy it. They…caught it off guard." She almost sounded ashamed.

"These…implants…Reaper…tech?" David whispered as the claws dug further into his brain and his vision clouded.

"Yes, we couldn't wait for the process to evolve on it's own, we had to speed it up." She answered as she kneeled before him.

"W…We?" He whispered, already knowing. The facility they recovered her in was far too advanced to be Prothean. She was made from a Reaper.

"Yes, they created me, gave me life. But they couldn't give the energy they had to me without risking weakness…until you came." She said with a smile in her voice.

Slowly, David turned and began rising to his feet. _Have to leave...digging into my head…get away from her…leave…must…resist. _When he was halfway up his legs gave out and he fell onto his face.

_"You cannot escape perfection. We will have you Shepard."_

"David, they're offering you a chance to be perfect, the be better than your brother! Why do you fight?" Yume almost pleaded.

David hissed in pain as he began to slowly crawl across the floor. His legs were useless. Shutoff by the damned Reaper gradually taking control of his own mind.

_Need…leave…Reaper…pain…_

Tears stained his cheeks from the pain as he pulled himself across the floor.

"You want to feel pain? You want to resist?" Yume yelled as a shot rang out, echoing through the ship.

Blood dripped down David's side and through the panels he laid on. The hole in his right shoulder was screaming against him in pain but he couldn't stop, couldn't flinch.

_Reaper…pain…bad…_

_"Do not resist organic."_

He dragged himself with only his left arm, the rest of his body all but useless.

Another shot echoes through the halls. This time David screams out in pain as he clutches his right side, rolling onto his back.

"Stop resisting us! You won't escape Shepard!" Yume screamed, her irises now red.

David slowly wheezed in pain as a whisper escapes his lips. Yume's eyes narrow as she lower the gun slightly.

In a flash David's left hand draws his pistol and takes aim at her head, she stood five feet from him. Before even he advanced reflexes can kick in he pulls his trigger.

Yume's irises spun once then looked down at her left shoulder. The shot tore through her shoulder even though David aimed for her head.

His vision blurred, his arm felt like lead. The pistol slipped from his hand and clattered onto the floor as he tried to blink the darkness away but it only clouded his vision more.

"Shepard, you cannot resist." Her voice echoed in his head as he slowly laid his head back.

He laid his hand on the wound in his side then shakily brought it before his face. Even through the darkness he could see that he was bleeding out fast.

His hand fell to his side as he took in a slow deep breath.

_Reaper…bad…_

Yume stood over his head with glowing red eyes.

"You will be perfect Shepard." Her voice sounded so far away.

_Reaper…_

The pain within his mind slowly began to fade.

_Perfect…_

His eyes closed.

**. . . .**

Lia slowly arose and began to stretch. She looked around the cabin but saw there was no sign of David.

_Strange…where could he be?_

She shrugged it off and looked around the cabin. _What a mess… _

Shaking her head she bent over and picked up the item nearest to her. It was David's dog tags.

Her finger traced the words, _Shepard, David _sadly.

When she looked back up she took in a deep breath.

"Might as well clean up, he won't want to come back to a messy cabin." She said to herself with a smile. Just being up here, in her lover's room was…heart warming.

Let alone the fact she even had a lover, a human, who could look past the suit. Who saw…her, even before he saw her face. Even when he saw it it only seemed to strengthen their bond.

Then her thoughts went back to the other night. She could feel his sadness, his feeling of being lost and yet…she could do nothing.

But now she would do all she could. And that started with cleaning up this mess.


	27. Chapter 27: The Last Stand

The moment David stepped onboard the Normandy once more he could feel the stares from the few in the cargo hold.

He simply smiled as Yume stepped off the shuttle beside him with her usual purple irises.

He began walking toward the elevator when it suddenly opened before him.

Lia jumped from surprise as they came face to face.

"David I…your face…what happened?" She yelled looking at him. His neck had tubes leading up into his face, which went under his skin once they got there, and his eyes were replaced with cybernetics which mimicked Yume's except they were red.

"I got an upgrade from another Prothean ruin we found, it's alright I feel…much better." He said with a nod. She was silent for a long minute before finally nodding and hugging him tightly.

He stiffened at her touch before eventually hugging her back.

"Is Luci still on the bridge?" He asked the moment they separated. Lia was caught off guard by the fact he immediately was professional again but nodded.

"Um…yes she is do you-" He simply walked past her into the elevator with Yume beside him leaving Lia there staring straight ahead filled with confusion.

**. . . .**

The second the doors opened the two were off towards the cockpit. Their very presence caused the crewmen to watch them go past.

They could feel something off about him but he took no notice. He simply stared at his goal.

"Oh, hey Captain are we going to abandon another station to imminent death today?" Luci asked looking back over her shoulder at him.

He frowned deeply causing her to freeze.

"I…nice new…face very um…creepy." She stammered out before facing forward again.

"Take us to the Citadel." He said simply causing her to look back in confusion.

"The Citadel? Why would-" He glared at her telling her that he was done being questioned. Taking the hint she nodded and flew the ship toward the nearest mass relay.

David began walking back with Yume beside him as the ship shuddered and shot off like a bullet through space.

They entered the elevator which soared up to his cabin.

When the doors opened the two walked into the now clean cabin. David took no notice and sat down at his desk with a sigh, Yume went and sat on the couch.

She looked over at him expectedly as he looked over.

"What?" He asked as one of her eyebrows cocked up.

"I wasn't that mean to her I just gave her a look was all." He sighed with a shrug.

"I didn't say anything." She replied with a smile as she looked at the wall, sinking back into the couch.

"Of course not then I wouldn't have to guess right?" He asked with a chuckle.

The door opened as Lia walked through and looked at David. The moment the door opened David frowned as he heard a quiet growl that sounded far off in the distance.

"David, are you feeling well?" She asked standing in place while playing with the pouches on her suit. He was silent a moment, thinking back upon the growl before looking over to her.

"Yes I am but I'm trying to relax right now." He sighed in irritation.

"Well…I'm just worried, since you came back you-" He laid his head back and let loose another sigh.

"Listen I'm tired can you go down to engineering and make sure our ship works?" She froze and stared at him.

"Very well." She said and left.

David looked to where Yume was but she was gone. He frowned but shrugged to himself. _Must've left when Lia was talking to me._

He looked at his terminal and leaned forward on his chair as he logged onto it.

He opened up the extranet and immediately he saw the news was swarming with news of John.

The first headline read, _John Shepard Hero? Or Madman._

David immediately exited out with a growl of anger.

"They will never appreciate what he did for them." Yume said behind him causing him to jump slightly.

"I know…" He muttered as he shook his head.

"They will never appreciate what _you _have done for them." It sounded as though she were right behind him.

"I know." He said again, raising his voice in irritation. How could the people of this galaxy not see everything that him and his brother have done? They were all far too self absorbed in their own worlds.

"They will only appreciate what you are _going _to do." Her words were spoken right by his ear.

"And that is?" David asked with a confused look on his face as he stared at the desk.

"You are going to free them from their torment." His eyes were only half open as his head hung loosely, he felt so tired.

"How do I do that?" He muttered.

"By showing them perfection." His eyes snapped open as he blinked rapidly and turned around. There was nothing there.

_Was that…a dream? _He shook his head and saw there was still nothing there.

He stood up and began walking over to the bed when he froze in place. Standing before him was John. His armor was clean, not a scratch on it and his face was almost glowing.

"J…John?" David whispered in disbelief. John turned and looked over at David with a smile.

"Hey how's it going?" He simply replied. David ran over and hugged him tightly.

At first John stood there then he wrapped his arms around David.

"It's been a while little brother." He said with a chuckle.

David let go and backed up.

"You…died though! In the Collector base!" John looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…I did. I still am dead David." David narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"How are you here then?" John turned and looked around at the cabin.

"Well it's thanks to your friend Yume that you can see me at all. She asked a favor and They allowed it. David…I'm here to tell you that They're right." David began walking closer to John.

"Who's They? Who's right and about what?" John turned and looked at David.

"The Reapers David. They're right." David's stomach dropped as he was glued in place. "I couldn't see it before because I was so caught up in…everything, my desire to live and the desire to just fight but they're right! They can bring us perfection if we just listen to them. I didn't listen and it's too late for me…but you still have time. And all the people back on Earth. You have to help all those people." David grunted in pain as he tried to move but couldn't do anything, it was hard enough to simply breath.

"Saren, Sovereign, Harbinger…They were all right." John stepped closer to David with a firm and dedicated look on his face. One that John wore when he was determined to accomplish his goal, even to his last breath.

"David…you must listen." John began reaching his hand up to David's face. David's vision began to cloud with darkness pushing on all sides.

"Save everyone on Earth, show them what awaits those who listen. Show them perfection." John's hand touched David's cheek causing a wave of cold to shoot through his body.

**. . . .**

David jumped as he blinked and sat upright. He was in his chair at his desk staring at the headline on the terminal, _John Shepard Hero? Or Madman. _

He slowly took a deep breath as he closed the terminal down.

_I can't take this…I can't tell what's a dream and what's not anymore…_

John's words echoed within his head as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He opened them and saw the same cabin as before.

He let out a long breath as he leaned back in his chair.

"Luci." He asked over the comm. system. Within a moment she replied, "_Yes Captain?_"

"What's our time to the Citadel?" There was a moment's pause as she calculated their route.

"A few hours sir." She replied. David nodded and thought a moment before he replied.

"Send a message to the Council. I need to have a hearing with them. Alpha Priority. If they reply with anything other than a yes tell them that I will get that meeting." David ordered as he pulled his pistol off his hip and placed it on the desk, looking it over as he did so.

"If I may sir…that sounds like a threat." David looked up at the intercom.

"Send the message." He ordered as he closed the link.

"I'm going to save Earth, first step is to remove the corrupt leaders who're holding it back." He grabbed the pistol and loaded a thermal clip and put it back on his hip.

He stood up and began walking over to his personal weapon locker.

With the press of a button the wall opened up revealing the cache of weapons.

He grabbed his M-8 Avenger and hooked it onto his shoulder, then he grabbed his Locust and slapped that on his other shoulder.

With the guns on his suit he closed the locker and swiftly walked to the elevator which descended to the hold.

**. . . .**

The moment the door opened David was off toward where the Geth was laying on the nearby workbench with Lia waving her omni-tool over it.

"Report." David ordered as he stood beside her. She jumped from surprise and looked over at him then down at her omni-tool.

"Well…The legs were successfully fused and the voice module is also installed but I haven't been able to get it to respond to anything it just lays there." She sighed shaking her head.

David stepped forward as he stood with his back straight and hands behind his back.

"Geth, rise." He ordered. The light on it's head lit up as it sat on the edge of the table then dropped down onto the deck, standing before David.

Lia frowned as she watched the two from the side.

"Status report, are you combat ready?" David ordered as the Geth's eye spun for a moment then stopped.

"We are combat ready and fully operational." It replied.

"Grab some weapons and report to the bridge." David ordered once more. The Geth nodded and walked to the elevator.

David turned his omni-tool on and brought it up to his mouth.

"Luci, inform the crew to ignore the Geth, it is no threat." Without waiting for a reply he closed the omni-tool and began walking toward the elevator.

"David…" He stopped. Lia looked down at the ground as she rubbed her right arm.

"I…What is the matter with you? Ever since you came back from that trip with Yume you've been…distant." David frowned as he turned around and faced her.

"I've been focusing on our mission Lia. Something I expect from all of my crew, lately it seems you've all been lacking in that. When we arrive on the Citadel you are to remain on the ship understood?" Lia stepped forward causing David's frown to deepen.

"I know something's wrong with you David! It's those damned implants! I could maybe-" He simply turned and walked to the elevator.

Once the doors closed Lia growled quietly. "Whether you want my help or not I will help."

**. . . .**

The Normandy docked with the Citadel in the private docking bay and came to a halt. David stood behind Luci with Yume and the Geth on both sides of him.

"Sir C-Sec is waiting outside to escort you to the council." Luci reported looking back at David. He nodded and walked to the airlock.

_They're being cautious. _

"It seems they're aware of your plan." Yume chimed in as the decontamination process began.

"They have no idea what I'm planning." David replied with a small smile.

"This platform is ready." The Geth reported with a nod.

The door opened to the fresh air of the Citadel and the three C-Sec officers standing before the door all with assault rifles in hand. A Human in the front with two Turians behind him.

"Welcome Spectre Shepard we are here to escort you to the Council, there can be no delay." The Human explained as David nodded.

With that the officers lead the group to their skycar and zoomed off.

The ride was silent. The air heavy with the fear from the officers as they glanced at David's glowing implants.

They sped straight toward the tower with their siren on and lights flashing.

"What's this guy behind me doing?" The driver muttered as he looked at the rear view monitor. David looked back and saw a red vehicle was riding their back.

David could feel whoever was in that vehicle but he just didn't know _who_.

When he looked at Yume she had a smile but simply stared out the front.

He knew there was more going on here than just his plan. That caused him to frown deeply.

**. . . . **

Lia stepped out of the elevator and walked across the CIC. As she marched toward the bridge she nearly collided with Jella who was also walking that way.

"Sorry about that. I was rushing there and wasn't paying attention." Lia apologized. Jella simply nodded and walked beside her.

"Why exactly are you going to the bridge?" Jella asked looking over.

"Something's wrong with David and I'm seeing where he's gone to." Jella scoffed causing Lia to look over.

"_Something _is one way of putting it. Those implants of his…I've never seen anything like it. And the readings I've gotten of when he's walked past…off the charts. Something no organic should be capable of." That only worried Lia more.

When they reached Luci Lia immediately asked, "Where's David?" Luci looked back at the two for a moment before replying.

"He went to talk to the Council. He said it was urgent and had to get there immediately." Lia's stomach dropped.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Jella nodded.

"We'll just have to get there fir-" The computer in front of Luci suddenly chimed a loud warning.

Luci tapped a few buttons and froze.

"Holy shit!" She whispered.

**. . . .**

The skycar landed and parked on the landing area at the bottom of the tower and opened up. The group got out but David looked at the officers.

"You should wait here, official business up there only." David suggested but the Human shook his head.

"No can do, direct orders from the Council, we're to lead you there." The Human dropped to the ground as David held his pistol out with smoke rising from the barrel.

"That's too bad." He said shaking his hand. He shot the other two guards immediately and turned toward the elevator.

Once they were all in David pressed the button causing them to shoot upwards.

David's mind suddenly shuddered in the strangest feeling imaginable.

_What was…_

He looked over at Yume who smiled widely.

**. . . .**

"We need to leave NOW!" Lia yelled as Luci furiously tapped away at the controls.

"I know goddamned it!" She yelled back as the Normandy disconnected and began to back out of the bay.

"Keelah…" Lia whispered as she could feel her knees shaking.

The Normandy zoomed off away from the Citadel and toward the Destiny Ascension. Once they were in range Luci hailed them on the main comm.

"This is the SSV Normandy come in!" There was a moment of silence before any reply came.

"State your business." The Asari on the other line replied.

"We have incoming repeat incoming!" Luci yelled as she tapped away on the controls.

"Of what exactly Normandy?" The Asari asked sounding a little more urgent now.

"It's BIG." Luci replied shaking her head.

**. . . .**

The elevator opened to two C-Sec guards standing side by side waiting for them with weapons in hand.

"Where are your-" David cut them off by taking a deep breath and throwing his hands up then flinging them down.

The two were forced down on the ground by the field David created.

Still glowing and holding them down he pulled out his pistol and shot them both in the head, then he released the field.

Wordlessly the three marched up the steps and around the fountain. Then up the next flight.

"Hold it!" The Captain of C-Sec ordered. He had only a pistol while the two Turians beside him both wielded assault rifles, which were trained on David.

"Throw your weapons on the ground now!" He ordered.

"You think you can stop us?" David asked with a smile.

"With three guns trained on you all I'd say I can now drop them!"

"I wasn't talking about us three." David replied with a laugh.

**. . . .**

In the few moments they had they only managed to gather four cruisers to hold the line between the incoming and the Citadel.

"It's not enough…" Lia whispered shaking her head.

"We have to try!" Luci growled as she waited.

Minutes passed by, gut wrenching minutes until finally they saw the spark of red that shot across the incoming ship. Even through the void of space they could hear the cruel sounding screams that it made.

The screams that belonged to the incoming Reaper.

"Everyone get ready!" Luci yelled.

Within the blink of an eye a giant red beam shot out from the Reaper and slammed into the nearby Alliance cruiser.

The beam tore straight through the shields and melted through the metal.

"Shit!" Luci hissed as she flew the Normandy away as fast as she could before the core of the cruiser exploded throwing the Normandy farther away and frying the sensors onboard.

"Damn it! We've only got three ships left!" She yelled as she tried to turn the Normandy back around to no avail.

**. . . .**

The citadel arms outside shook slightly as a blinding light flashed through the window in the back of the Council's chambers.

The officers turned around and gasped at the sight of it. Three shots rang out accompanied with three thumps as they fell over.

"Come on." David ordered as he led the group to the final steps which led to the Council.

Sure enough there the four of them stood.

"Shepard! What're you doing?" Anderson yelled as he stepped forward.

"My name is David. And I'm helping you all." David said as he stepped up to the platform where so many others once stood to appeal to the Council.

"How is shooting our security force supposed to help us exactly?" The Asari asked with a frown. She was afraid. They were all afraid of what he could do. David smiled at this.

"I don't think you understand what you're even being saved from do you? You're all feeling so lost…so empty. I'm here to save you all." David smiled as he leveled his pistol at the Turian councilor.

"Now just wait a moment Shepard please. We can discuss whatever issues you're having right-" The Salarian councilor was cut off as David looked to him with a frown.

"My name is David!" He yelled and shot the Salarian in the gut.

The Councilors suddenly all ran for their escape at the nearby door, except for Anderson, but came face to face with the Geth who had a rifle aimed at them.

David walked around the chamber and to where they were all standing. _Like frightened cattle._

David raised his pistol to the Turian now. The Turian simply stood upright with a hard look on his face as he stared at David. This Turian wasn't afraid of death. He was ready to face it.

David smiled. "You understand." He said and shot the Turian between the eyes. The councilor simply fell back and laid sprawled on the ground with his blood spilling across the floor.

"By the Goddess!" The Asari yelled as she shut her eyes and crouched down covering her head. David looked to her when suddenly he heard the clicking of another weapon.

"I can't let this continue. You've shot two councilors and we're being invaded!" Anderson yelled with his pistol leveled at David's head.

"Anderson. You helped John so much…Now I'm going to help you." Anderson shot but David's barrier deflected it. In the blink of an eye David shot Anderson in the chest near his left shoulder.

Anderson's eyes were wide as he grunted and dropped to his knees.

David walked over to him with a smile as he dropped down on one knee and laid Anderson on his back.

"Thank for all you've done. Now it's time for you to rest." David said as he brought Anderson's hands over his chest. Anderson coughed and wheezed a few times before he exhaled for the final time.

David closed his eyes and looked over at the Salarian who was on his side holding his gut, breathing heavily.

"I…Don't understand…" He whispered. David reloaded his pistol and aimed it at the Salarian's heart.

"You will in just a moment." David replied softly and shot him again.

"Goddess stop!" The Asari yelled causing David to look over. She was in tears on the ground.

David stood up and smiled.

"There's no reason to cry, this'll only last a moment."

He raised the pistol and began squeezing the trigger.

"_Shepard._"

His body froze over. He knew that voice.

He turned and looked over at the platform he stood on before.

Standing there was Vyrnnus. He had tubes running all across his body with lights positively glowing on him. He had so many implants it was impossible to tell what was machine and what wasn't

"_It seems we meet again. You've been upgraded as well?_" Vyrnnus chuckled a deep, dark, electronic laugh.

"_They do not require the both of us Shepard._" David knew he was talking about the Reapers.

"David…do not let him win." Yume said beside him. David nodded as he cracked his neck.

Vyrnnus crouched down then launched himself over the massive gap at David.

**. . . .**

Another flash as the Ascension was destroyed. This time the Normandy's lights flickered. The engines shut off as it drifted through space.

"Shit!" Luci hissed as a nearby panel exploded.

She was silent a long time before she looked back at Lia and Jella.

"Leave." She said simply. Lia froze as she stood up from her attempted repairs.

"_What_?" She hissed in disbelief. Luci nodded.

"The Normandy's going down…but not without a fight. You two go find David alright?" Lia stepped forward and shook her head.

"No! We're not abandoning the Normandy, we're not abandoning _you_!" Luci sighed shaking her head.

"I wasn't asking Lia. Jella, get her in the pod?" Luci asked looking back at Jella.

Jella was silent for a long moment. Counting variables and obviously debating.

"Jella, you know it's what we have to do." Luci said with a nod.

Jella was silent and finally nodded. She looked to Lia who looked between the two.

"No! I can't believe you two are considering this! I won't-" Jella picked her up and carried her into the nearby bridge escape pod then sealed the door.

"Once again, I wasn't asking." Luci said with a small smile. The rest of the crew was already evacuated and the final pod launched.

The monitor before Luci chimed. The Reaper was charging at her.

Luci took a deep breath and finally reactivated the engines.

"Alright…let's go you giant squid!" Luci hissed as she turned toward it and put the engines on full power straight toward it.

"Man…I had something for this!" She chuckled shaking her head as she unleashed every GARDIAN missile and blasted it with everything possible. Then in the final moment when the two ships met. Luci smiled.

The nuke she had the crew rig up in the hold would dampen this squid's day.

**. . . .**

A gigantic blast shook the Citadel causing David and Vyrnnus to hold their fight and look out the window.

They could both feel it. Necro was hurt by the blast.

Vyrnnus and David looked at eachother and growled. Vyrnnus took two steps toward David when suddenly the giant window exploded open and a pod slammed into Vyrnnus and squishing him in the garden below.

The air was sucked out of the room for a moment before a barrier appeared and stopped it.

David looked at Yume who was looking out into space.

The space that was rapidly being filled by Him as He approached.

David turned to the Geth who held the Asari councilor in place.

"We're bringing him with us." David ordered. The Geth nodded and hoisted her over it's shoulder.

"No please! Just shoot me like the others! Please!" David shook his head as he began walking toward the hole in the wall.

Suddenly there was a loud pop as the pod opened up.

**. . . .**

Lia stepped out and looked around. She froze as she saw David standing up where the Council usually would. He looked off out the window with his back to them.

"David!" She yelled. He turned around and looked down at her.

"I believe I told you to stay with the ship." He replied as she frowned.

"The ship is _gone_ David! That thing blew it up! Luci went with it!" She yelled with tears. Her voice wavered with every word.

"Well at least she stayed with the ship." He said with a shrug. Her eyes were ablaze with rage as she curled her hands into fists.

"She died for _you_! And that's all you have to say?" She screamed as her eyes blurred with tears.

He was silent as the room was filled with the screaming of the cursed Reaper.

"Goodbye Lia. You will be saved don't worry." He began turning but froze as he heard the click of her shotgun aimed directly at him.

"Stop." She growled with rage.

"You think a shotgun will hit me from this range?" David asked looking back over at her.

"You forget that I modified it myself." He frowned as he faced her fully.

"Alright so what then? Are you going to shoot me?" She growled louder than she wanted.

"You used to stand for something! You used to do the right thing!" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, _this _is the right thing!" He said holding his arms out. Lia could see the bodies of the Salarian and Human councilors.

"You've failed Humanity David. Completely." She said shaking her head.

His smile disappeared as he frowned and put his arms down.

"No…You're wrong I…I'm helping them now!" She shook her head.

"No now Humanity can't hope to survive thanks to you David. They'll die, Earth will die…I'll die." His eye twitched along with his hand as he shook his head.

"N…No not right. I'm saving…everyone! Yes…that's right. You're right Yume! This is for the better I…helping." Lia frowned as she looked up at him.

He looked to his side but there was no one there.

"David…I love you I always have and now I will be killed along with all Quarians because you've done wrong." He shook his head as he held it with his left hand while the right clutched his pistol.

"No! I'm saving you! I…not wrong…damn it!" He yelled shaking his head profusely. The Reaper roared ferociously behind him.

"David. We will never have a family because you've killed our only chance. I'll die alone now." Tears streaked down her face behind her visor.

David suddenly stopped walking as he stood straight.

"Lia…I'm…sorry I…can't think…Reapers…too strong!" He hissed in pain as his body was rigid. The Reaper screamed in rebuke.

"David. You can do this! I know you can…I love you David."

He took a deep breath.

"Thank you Lia…for everything…I love you too. Don't forget about me." He said with a smile as he raised his pistol to his head. Lia froze as her body went numb.

"David…" She whispered.

Tears streaked down his face as he took a breath and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out through the halls as his body fell over on it's side and rolled down off the edge and into the garden.

"David…" Lia whispered again as she dropped her shotgun and ran toward him.

The Reaper screamed in rage as it began pulling away from the tower.

"David! DAVID!" Lia screamed as she held him close against her and sobbed .

Jella had shot the Geth and rescued the councilor during the exchange and gotten her to safety.

"David…" Lia continued to weep as she held him against her chest.

"Don't go…please David…" She whispered but blood continued to pour out of the hole in his head as the lights on his body flickered and died.

Outside the Alliance Fleet had arrived and began opening fire from all sides on the Reaper. With the new Thanix cannons the Reaper didn't last seconds.

The Alliance soldiers poured into the tower and found dead councilors with a Quarian weeping over the body of what looked like a dead husk.


	28. Chapter 28: Captain David Shepard

"David Shepard. He was known as many things. A hero at times, a villain at times, but he was always Human. Although he had strayed from his path towards the end let us not focus on the bad. But on the good. Although he's done wrong who can say they have not? Only one thing can truly be said about David Shepard. That is he did what he believed was right up until the very end."

That was the speech that was given by a preacher supplied by the Alliance since David was Alliance military.

The soldiers all stood and looked at his coffin which had the folded flag of Earth on it.

There was a 21 gun salute which was tradition for Human deaths in the military.

As Lia stood in the front, wearing her black shawl she stared at that box that held him. That prison that kept him in place. It reminded her of her own suit.

She looked down at her feet then back up as they lowered the coffin into the ground.

It wasn't right. He can't be dead. There's no way.

Those were the thoughts that ran rampant through her head but she knew like any other person David was just that, a person.

And any person can die. Even heroes. Many who aren't in the military don't know that it was David who led the assault against the Council. They think it was just a few Geth.

Lia knew the truth. She saw him blow his brains out to do what was right.

She knew that although he was gone, his mission wasn't complete.

The Reapers were still coming. And by the Ancestors she was going to find a way to stop them. Not by herself but she would find help. She wouldn't let another woman feel this pain.

This horrible pain of loss was all she was left with.

Even as the soldiers began to leave and the grave was filled Lia was there, alone. Alone as she would always be.

When her bondmate had died, part of her had died with him. She would never get that part of her back, that was just a fact but she would stand up. She would rise and fight, just as David always had.

Right until the end.

She walked up to the grave and got on her knees and prayed to the Ancestors that they watch over him.

She arose and began walking toward the shuttle that was waiting for her.

She got on board and looked back at the grave that sat beside one other which was labeled, John Shepard.

Lia took a seat and looked at the Geth at her feet that Jella had disabled.

She would offer this to her Captain and finally be rid of this damned pilgrimage.

She curled up in her seat and simply wept as the shuttle sped off toward the nearby relay to take her to the fleet.

Leaving behind the grave of her bondmate David Shepard.

Gone but not forgotten.


End file.
